Journey Of The Flower Maiden
by riderofdragons
Summary: Fearing that she may never be able to tell Keitaro how she feels if he goes to America, Su asks him for a favor. One last trip that will take them to the ends of the earth, and beyond. Will she find what she’s looking for? Or will her trip end in failure?
1. Seed One

Rider: _Konbawa Minna-san_! I'm sure there are a few of you wondering what the hell I'm doing here rather that in Change of Hearts…

Star: Yes I am.

Rider: (sweat drop)Quite simply, all the OC's were making my brain hurt with writers block. So I've got something else to keep the creative juices going in the mean time

Wraiths: You will continue the other story though, right?

Rider: Yes, but no promises on when it will happen. So until then readers, please enjoy this tale instead.

ooooo

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Check out his royalty check values if you don't believe me.

Journey of the Flower Maiden

First Seed

The warrior held the Petal Crown in his hands and turned to face the Flower Maiden.

She stood within the sacred well atop the holy mesa. Her long golden locks and her sheer, white dress swayed gently in the dessert wind. Her deep bronze skin prickled into to goose pimples against the cool breeze. She looked up at her protector and friend, her green eyes questioning him even before she voiced her feelings aloud. "Is this wise? Is this the right decision?"

The warrior looked down at the white flowers which made the crown he held in his dark hands. He looked up again at the young woman, her lithe body framed by the large, red, moon which hung just behind her. The very image of the Flower Maiden that the prophecy spoke of. "I don't know. We've been given our fate, we must see it through." He smiled at her. "I'm sure it will all be for the best."

The Flower Maiden took strength from her friend's smile, and nodded to him. She waited in the center of the pond as her warrior crossed into the sacred well. The clink of his armor as he walked calmed her. That sound had been there through her entire journey, meaning that where ever she went, he had been there with her as well. She embraced him, holding him close, taking no notice of the cold armor that protected his body from all things, even her touch. Her mind focused on the memories of their journey together. "I'm scared."

"As am I." The warrior replied as he returned her embrace, being careful not to cut her delicate skin with his armor. "But I will be with you always, we will face our fear together."

The Flower Maiden kissed the warrior once, and pushed away.

The warrior brought the Petal Crown up and placed the ring of flowers down upon the Flower Maiden's head.

ooooo

Su closed the book in her hand and leaned forward with a deep sigh. She rolled over on the wide tree branch she sat on so she could lay on her back. "I love that story, but I'll finish it later." She rolled over again and began to fall from her perch, she twisted with the natural grace of a gymnast through the air to land softly on her feet. She stopped and felt the soil between her toes. "I need to add more water or my trees will start to wither." She turned as she heard someone outside in the hallway.

Shinobu was walking through the hallway carrying an armful of laundry bound for the clothesline on the roof deck. She paused as she heard the door to Su's room open. "Good morning Su." She young girl bowed. "As long as you're here, did you want me to make anything in particular for lunch later?"

Su nodded her head vigorously. "Something spicy! With bananas!"

Shinobu sweat dropped. "_Ano_…I'll see what I can do." She turned to resume her chore.

"Hey Shinobu?" Su called after her. "When are Keitaro and the others coming back?"

Shinobu turned again. "Sempai and Naru went with Mutsumi to visit her family in Okinawa just two days ago, so they probably won't be back for another five or six days."

Su frowned a little bit. "That's no good. I have a new mecha-Tama I want to test out and I need Keitaro's help."

"You mean you want Sempai to be your moving target again." Shinobu thought silently. "I'll try to call him before he comes home to a surprise attack."

Su turned an began to walk toward the stairs. "Did the mailman come yet?"

"_Hai_." Shinobu turned back to her duties. "Everything is on the table in the living room.

"Kay!" Su went running off toward the living room. Once there she leapfrogged over the couch to get to the table.

Kitsune screamed as Su suddenly landed on her stomach. "Su! Take it easy! I'm not unbreakable like Keitaro!"

Su scratched her head and grinned nervously. "Sorry." She slid off the older woman and sat on the floor as she scooped up the mail. "Bill for Keitaro, bill for Keitaro, junk mail, current resident, bill for Keitaro. Oh! Pre-approved for a new credit card!"

Kitsune snatched that letter from Su. "That one's mine."

"Is not!" Su protested. "It's for anyone! See?"

"Yep. That's why it's mine now." Kitsune grinned.

Su pouted and went back to sorting through the mail, until she came back to the start of the pile. "It's not here…" She began to search the pile again, quicker this time.

Kitsune noticed the strange behavior Su was showing. "Some thing the matter."

Su put the mail down on the table again. "It's not there." She turned and saw that Kitsune was staring at her confused. "I…_ano_…ordered some new parts to upgrade my mecha…but it's not here."

"Oh." Kitsune leaned back in her seat and grabbed a sake bottle hidden under the nearby pillow. "Knowing how your mechas are, the parts are probably being checked by customs agents right now. I'm sure they'll arrive soon though."

Su nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Kitsune watched as the Su walked away. "Man, she sure gets depressed over little things quickly. I haven't seen her that sad since the last time Motoko went on her retreat and left Su all alone." Kitsune shrugged and sipped her sake. "I'm sure she'll be fine though. Once that part arrives she'll be back to destroying this place as usual."

ooooo

Su sat at her computer with the game controller resting in her lap. The title screen for the game she hacked last week blinked repeatedly, trying to entice Su to play the game. She sighed and shut down her computer. She just wasn't interested in beating all the online gamers like she usually did.

She climbed up into the tree that overhung the pond in her room and looked out her window. She tilted her head as though she saw something in the distance. She began to climb higher in her trees until she reached the access shaft for the hidden tunnel that lead to the roof. Once on the roof, she studied the moon intently. She smiled as she saw the faintest hint of red in it.

She began to jump around the roof in her excitement. "The last time I transformed, I almost kissed Keitaro! I didn't get to last year, but this year I will." She danced around the roof some more as she formed the plot in her head. Unfortunately, she forgot the fact that she had left the secret door that lead from her room to the roof open. As she jumped around she caught one foot in that hole.

She gasped as she slipped and began to fall into the long shaft. Luckily, since she fell feet first her landing wasn't too bad, but she did fall forward and hit her mouth on one of the branches. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her mouth, her fingers came away with a small trace of blood.

She ran to the mirror that was hidden behind one of the many plants in her room. "Oh no!" She looked away from the mirror, and then back again, but the problem was still there. "I can't believe this." She pulled her lip out of the way with her finger and looked at her chipped tooth. She ran back over to her computer again and began to look up various files. "Everyone says I'm really smart. I'll just clone myself a new tooth to replace it." She worked into the early hours of the morning until she fell asleep at her terminal. "Can't let him…see me like this." She mumbled in her sleep.

ooooo

Su looked out the door to her room and checked the hallway to make sure that no one was there. Once sure that it was clear she went down stairs to the kitchen. As she had expected, Shinobu had left a plate made up for Su. Su sighed. She didn't like to hide in her room away from her friends, but she was embarrassed by her broken tooth. She ate quickly, wanting to get back to her room as quickly as possible to continue her attempts to fix her tooth. On her way to her room, she heard something, and went to investigate.

"Aunt Haruka!" Called Keitaro's voice from outside. "Boy am I glad to be home!"

Su's eyes went wide in a panic. "It's already been a week! It can't be! I have to get to my room quickly." Even as she tried to tiptoe her way to her room, she knew she wouldn't make it.

"Check it out!" Kitsune hollered. "Keitaro came through great this time! Check out these gifts!"

"Whoa! There's a real viper in that sake!" Sarah exclaimed.

Su breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe I can get away…"

"Su?" Shinobu called to her friend.

Keitaro turned and his face paled. "Wait! Let me get ready! And go easy! The last week has been rough enough already!" He curled into a fetal position and prepared for the beating of a life time.

Su saw Keitaro and wanted to greet him in her usual manner, but if she did she would smile and laugh. "And reveal my tooth." She thought silently.

Keitaro turned as nothing happened. "Su?"

"Oh, w-welcome back Keitaro." Su greeted softly. She turned and left the room quickly. "Bye." She heard the others talking in the living room as she closed the door to her bedroom. She sat at her computer, sighed, and put her head down on the desk before staring off into space. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door.

Keitaro's voice came through the door. "Su? Can I come in?" Although Su gave no response, Keitaro entered anyway. "You left before I could give you your gift." He opened his spare suitcase. The sole contents of the bag were dozens of bunches of bananas. "I know you like them so I got you a whole lot."

Su had turned to look at him as Keitaro entered the room, but turned and laid her head on the desk again. "Thanks for the thought, but I'm not hungry."

Keitaro's jaw dropped. "You? Not hungry? Since when?" He sighed as he got no answer. He got an idea and pulled a small box from his other suit case. "I found this import game shop while in Okinawa. Want to hack it and help me level up my character?"

Su turned and looked at the box. "No thanks. I hacked it off the net before you left for your trip."

Keitaro blinked as Su didn't even move. He was about to leave when he grabbed an accomplice to help him. "Su! Help! Tama-chan's gone crazy!" He began to run around the room as the flying turtle attacked him, causing random destruction everywhere. "Quick Su! Get your E.V.A powered up!"

Su stood and climbed into her trees. "You know where keys for it are."

Keitaro stood dumbfounded as the tan girl disappeared from his view.

"Myuh?" Tama-chan landed on Keitaro's shoulder.

"I know." Keitaro nodded. "I thought that would get her for sure. We better talk with the other girls."

ooooo

Su stood on the roof, staring out over the city. She removed her school uniform shirt, leaving just the white tank top beneath it. She leaned against the railing and enjoyed the breeze that went through her hair. She looked down at the ground. "Why did this have to happen now? First the letter didn't come, then my tooth." She sighed. "And Keitaro was trying to be so nice to me and I just ignored him." She frowned. "It's no wonder they all hate me."

"Su?"

The girl jumped a little bit at the voice, but didn't turn. "H-hi Keitaro." Her voice sounded so different now that she had to keep from shouting.

"You seemed a little upset before." Keitaro stayed a little bit back from the young girl. "I was wondering if you might want to go do something fun in town with me. It might help you cheer up."

Su gasped. Keitaro was asking her out? Did that mean it was a date? She should have jumped at the chance, but… "I'm sorry Keitaro. It's alright, maybe next time."

Keitaro blinked in surprise, and perhaps a small amount of disappointment. After talking with the other girls in the attic, he had almost been convinced that Su was secretly in love with him and that was why she was acting strangely. That didn't seem to be the case anymore though. He'd have to play his ace if he was going to get anywhere with this. "That's too bad. I saw a shop offering Banana Takoyaki and thought you'd be the perfect person to try it out with."

"Banana Takoyaki!" Su's mind screamed at her. "Go! Go!" Su shook her head and instead replied. "No…I can't…I won't…"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "I can see you drooling from here."

Su turned and looked down at the floor. "I'll have to go get change first then."

Keitaro wasn't used to seeing Su so mild mannered. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll wait downstairs until your ready."

Su nodded once and jumped into the secret tunnel to her room. She dressed quickly in a black, long sleeve, skirt dress with a white over overdress. She then added a wide-brim black hat with a white band around the base. She completed the outfit with a set of golden earrings that she almost never wore. She walked slowly to the living room to let Keitaro know she was ready.

Keitaro stood as Su entered the room. "Wow, I didn't realize you got so dressed up. I should go change too I guess."

Su shook her head. "Its ok."

Keitaro smiled. "Ok then. Let's go."

Su looked around the city as Keitaro lead her towards the restaurant. There were couples everywhere she looked. For a moment she was a little embarrassed, knowing that the other couples in the area were probably looking at her and Keitaro. "It's almost like a real date." Su thought silently. She considered that for a moment. "But where are the others." She looked around for a moment. "And I haven't seen Naru all day. Did Keitaro come home without her?" She shook the thoughts from her head. Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to let her thoughts distract her from the fact that she was going to have dinner with Keitaro alone.

They arrived at the restaurant after a few more minutes and Keitaro ordered the meal. He took one of the Takoyaki and sampled a small bite. "It's actually not bad, a lot better then I thought it would be really. Try it." He pushed the plate closer to Su, expecting her to scoop up all of the remaining food and swallow it down whole like she usually did.

Su reached out and took one of the fried dumplings, taking a small, almost demure, bite. "Yeah, they're good." She replied softly. She looked around for a moment.

"Su? Are you feeling ok?" Keitaro asked as he saw Su eating slowly. "You real are acting a lot different. Are you sick or something?"

"No." Su insisted. "There's nothing wrong with me." She finally found what she was looking for as an idea came to her. She reached out toward the tube of squeezable wasabi on the table, and "accidentally" knocked it off the table.

"I'll get it."

As Keitaro bent down to get the condiment, Su reached out and began to gather all of the remaining takoyaki and shoveled them into her mouth. She paused a moment as she saw the table jump, as if Keitaro had jumped in surprise and hit his head on the table, before continuing to eat. She was still chewing the final mouthful as Keitaro sat down again.

"You ate them all?" Keitaro asked in disbelief. "If you wanted to do that you should have done it from the start!" He laughed, relieved to see some of the old Su back in action.

"Oh, be quiet." Su waived her fist in a playful threat as she replied around a mouthful of food.

Keitaro laughed again. "Well, since dinner is over so quick, do you want to walk around the city for a while?"

Su nodded. "_Hai_." As they left the restaurant, Su took Keitaro's hand. They walked around the city a while, taking in the sites and people watching as they made small conversation. She was surprised a bit. She had lived in the Hinata-_sou_ for almost three years, yet she really didn't go into the city to much, especially at night. She came up on one shop she didn't ever remember seeing before. "Keitaro!" She called, making sure to cover her mouth with her hand. "Look! Look!"

Keitaro turned to look into the window of the costume shop.

"It's a little kitty cat costume!" Su sighed enviously. "I wished I had brought my purse…"

Keitaro saw the familiar, playful glimmer in Su's eyes. "Would you like me to get it for you?"

Su's eyes brightened. "Would you really?"

Keitaro nodded and entered the store with Su right behind. He didn't tell her that this little gift was stretching his finances to their thinnest. He was simply happy to see her smiling again. "Here you go Su." He handed her the bag with the costume. He almost fell over as she ripped the packaging open and placed the cat ears and tail on right then and there before they headed back to the street.

Su continued to look around the city for stuff to do. "Can we see a movie?"

Keitaro nodded and they entered the theater. A few hours later they exited again. Keitaro noted the small smile on Su's face. "Having fun?"

Su grabbed Keitaro's arm and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to enjoy a night like this. She paused a moment as she thought she heard Shinobu's voice screaming to 'let go of her Sempai', but when she looked around no one was there. She looked up at Keitaro. "This was so nice of you Keitaro." She pulled him a bit closer. "Can we do this again? Like once a week?"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, you know with all the other girls."

"That's ok." Su insisted. "I don't mind sharing with them."

Keitaro laughed nervously. "Well, maybe we can go out a couple more times before I go to America with Seta."

Su stopped and pulled on Keitaro's arm. "What? You're leaving?"

"Well, it's not official yet." Keitaro started to explain. "But there is a dig that Seta wants me to come along for and I was kind of thinking of going." He shook his head. "I shouldn't even bring it up until it's official, sorry I shouldn't have…" He stopped as he saw the tears forming in Su's eyes.

"So…you'll just leave me behind?" Su asked.

"I…" Keitaro began.

"_Baka_!" Su turned and ran toward the Hinata-_sou_. She looked back and saw Keitaro trying to follow her. She ran through the bushes of a near by park and picked up the stash of explosives she had hidden there previously. She tossed two of the larger bombs behind her and heard Keitaro scream as an explosion rocked downtown Hinata City.

She continued to run until she came to the Hinata-_sou_. She ran past Sarah without speaking to her. Su went to her room and punched some codes into her computer. Immediately, the building began to shake as the hot springs began to crack open to reveal her hidden escape balloon. She gathered her belongings into a bag climbed up to the roof. As the balloon basket passed her she jumped into it.

She looked down at the city as the balloon continued to ascend. "I hate you _onii-san_, and I hate you too Keitaro." She whispered. She saw the others coming up the stairs to the Hinata-_sou_. "Keitaro! I hate you!" She yelled down at the landlord. She stopped as she saw a bright flash of light from the general area that Motoko had been in. Then she heard Keitaro's scream, but before he collided with her in the balloon basket.

"Su?" Keitaro couldn't seem to focus, Motoko's attack had doubled his vision.

"Go away Keitaro!" Su started to climb out of the basket and up to the top of the balloon. "You and my brother both hate me! So go away!"

Keitaro followed her up to the top of the balloon once his vision cleared. He found her sitting in the center of the balloon, crying. "I don't hate you Su. Why would you think that? And even if that was true, running away wouldn't solve anything. Now lets go home where we can talk about this…" He looked around the open sky, and swallowed hard. "In a safer environment."

"Don't come any closer Keitaro!" Su yelled.

Keitaro ignored her plea and moved forward. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He gently placed his hand on her shoulders and turned her around.

"No!" Su fought against him. "Don't look!" He turned her around as she yelled, and Su realized that he could see her broken tooth. She waited in silence for a moment, then began to cry as Keitaro chuckled. "See? You hate me now too."

Keitaro shook his head. "I'm sorry Su. I don't hate you. You just look a little silly is all, I couldn't help it."

Su turned away and pouted. "That's even worse."

Keitaro sat next to Su. "Sorry, it's just, it's such a small thing to get worked up about. I didn't expect to see you get so concerned about such a thing."

Su looked up. "Why not? Appearance is important to a girl."

Keitaro paused a moment. Su had always struck him a more of a tom-boy type of girl than a girlie-girl. He had no idea she thought about stuff like this. "I guess it is." He finally replied. He sighed in relief as she seemed to take comfort in this answer. "So this is why you've been so weird this week? Because of your tooth?"

Su nodded. "Yeah, and cause my brother didn't send me a letter like he does every week. It must be because I broke my tooth that he hates me now…"

"A broken tooth is no reason for someone to hate you." Keitaro answered. "The mailman probably just lost the letter in the shuffle somewhere anyway. I'm sure it'll turn up. " He looked around and remembered that he was sitting on a balloon. "Maybe we should bet back in the basket now?"

"Keitaro?" Su held his hand to prevent him from moving. "Were you serious about going to America?"

"I have been thinking about it." Keitaro admitted.

Su nodded. "Before you go…Could you do me a favor?"

Keitaro nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"There is something I want to do in my homeland." Su began. "A pilgrimage of sorts. Will you go with me?" She looked up into Keitaro's eyes, silently begging him to say yes.

Keitaro knew the deadline for his trip was coming soon, but Su looked so sad right now, he couldn't let her down. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you Keitaro!" Su tackled him in appreciation.

Keitaro sweat dropped as he felt himself slipping over the edge of the balloon. "Not good, very not good." He screamed as he plummeted over the side. He looked up to see a young woman swing down from the balloon top on a long rope. The next thing he saw was floor of the basket. He rolled over and stopped. "Su! Why are you?" He looked up into the sky and saw a red moon.

Su, now in her adult body, smiled at Keitaro. "I save your life. I think I deserve a reward for that." She started to lean in towards Keitaro's face. "Besides, we got interrupted last year, and every one else at the Hinata-_sou_ has gotten their chance. Now it's my turn." She pressed her lips against the shocked Keitaro's lips in a deep kiss.

Moments later, Keitaro pulled away from Su. "Wow…" He reached into his mouth and pulled out a small, chipped tooth. He blushed brightly as he handed the tooth to Su. "I think this is yours."

Su blushed deeply. "Oh my. I guess that was just a baby tooth." She smiled to reveal a new tooth had grown into place as a result of her transformation.

Keitaro stared a moment. "Wait, the tooth you were so upset over…it was…" He leaned back and began to laugh.

Moments later Su was also laughing. "I'm sorry I was so silly."

Keitaro shook his head. "It's ok. He looked out over the side of the basket. "So? Where are we headed?"

Su pointed off into the horizon. "We'll start in Molmol."

"Molmol?" Keitaro scratched his head. "I've never heard of it."

Su smiled. "I'm not surprised, not many people have."

"What's in Molmol?" Keitaro asked.

"My brother, and my sister." Su replied. "My bother is the acting regent there."

Keitaro noticed that Su looked a little sad as she said their names. "Acting regent, as in a king? Then you're a princess?"

Su nodded, then shook her head. "It's hard to explain."

Keitaro nodded. "What do you need from your brother?"

Su smiled sadly. "To say good bye…"

"Good bye?" Keitaro shielded his eyes as the wind gusted up, moving a cloud into the way of the red moon. He watched in awe as Su literally shrank into her child form again right before his eyes.

Su yawned loudly. "I'm sleepy." She leaned against Keitaro and put her head on his shoulder.

Keitaro sighed and smiled as the young girl fell asleep in minutes. He looked out to the stars in the distance, wondering what this trip would be like as the balloon floated casually toward their destination. Soon the gentle rocking of the balloon had put him to sleep as well.

ooooo

Naru entered the Hinata-_sou_ tired and worn. Thanks the countless headshots she had taken at Mutsumi's house last week, she had spent most of the day in the hospital getting poked, prodded, and scanned to make sure there was no lasting damage. She saw everyone cleaning up the mess of colossal proportions, even for the Hinata-_sou_. "What happened here?"

The others quickly filled the Naru in on Su's strange behavior and abrupt departure.

By the time the story was finished, Naru was ready to explode. "That _baka_ wouldn't even go to the hospital with me, and now he's run off with Su!" She turned and stormed out only moments after coming home. "I'm going to kill him this time. I swear I'm going to kill him. And no jury would convict me for it."

"Sempai didn't run off with Su." Shinobu tried to clarify. "He tried to stop her from leaving, but…" Her voice trailed off quickly.

"I am not surprised that a man as spineless as Keitaro failed such an easy take." Motoko stated, her voice dripping with disapproval.

"I'm sure launching him at that balloon with your fancy attack didn't have anything to do with that." Kitsune teased. "You were rather vicious with that attack. He might have passed out after he got there."

"It was the only way to get him to the balloon in time!" Motoko defended herself franticly.

Sarah shrugged. "Su probably just tazered the dork into submission and then dumped him into the ocean to get rid of him." She stopped as she saw the others staring at her. "What? She did say she hated him. Who knows what she'll do."

Shinobu looked around. "Guys? Naru didn't come back."

Motoko looked over at Kitsune. "You don't think she would go after them, do you."

"I think that's exactly what she's going to do." Kitsune looked around at the others. "Which means there's only one thing we can do."

"Call the police?" Shinobu suggested.

"Hell no!" Kitsune turned and grabbed her travel bag. "Come on people! Road trip!"

Moments later, the Hinata-_sou_ stood empty.

ooooo

First Seed Planted

ooooo

Rider: So? What do you think?

Star: Not bad, but I want to work on COH.

Wraiths: I'll hold comment until I see more.

Rider: You guys are not helpful at all. Anyway readers, all comments and criticisms are welcomed. I realized this was a slow start, but it will pick up later. So, please leave something if you have the time. 'Till the next, live well all.

Star: Bye bye!

Wraiths: Peace.


	2. Seed Two

Rider: _Konnichi-wa Minna-san_! I figure as long as my classes were canceled for today, I'd get another chapter done. Aren't I nice guy?

Star: (rolls eyes) Yeah, a regular philanthropist.

Rider: Do you even know what that means Star?

Star: (sweat drop) Uh, yeah…

Wraiths: (floating around in shadow form) _Ba…ka…ba…ka…ba…ka_

Star: I hate you! (flies off to fight with wraiths)

Rider: Not again…maybe I should have hoped there was class today. (shrugs) Nah! Anyways then. Thanks for all the kind words of support! I'm to lazy to respond to everyone individually today…sorry. So I'll thank everyone at once.

But there was one voice among you I must challenge!

To KylaranAeldin, You are of course entitled to speak your mind, and I respect your opinion that you didn't like my story. But I must disagree with you on Su's behavior being OOC. I point out Volume Ten, Chapter 84 of the manga, "The Season Of Maidens In Love", which was my source of inspiration. With the exception of the artistic license I used, Su's actions were very much in character. If you meant something else…sorry for getting on a rant.

Rider: Ok then, see everyone at the end.

ooooo

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its associated media. Wish I did, but I don't. To bad though...I could use the money.

ooooo

Journey Of The Flower Maiden

Seed Two

Keitaro woke slowly and wondered why the right half of his body was nice and warm and the left half was rather cold. He pushed his glasses up from where they rested on the very tip of his nose as he remembered the events from the night before. He turned his head slightly and saw that Su was still fast asleep against his right shoulder. He smiled as he saw her.

She was curled against him tightly to keep warm. The loose ribbon that she used to tie her hair back had come undone and her hair fell in a messy cascade around her shoulders. Her right hand was up near her face and her thumb rested just on the edge of her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered every few moments as if she were slowly waking from a dream.

Keitaro absent mindedly wondered if Su sucked her thumb in her sleep as he gently shook her. "Time to wake up Su. I don't know where we're going on this trip, so you need to navigate."

Su lifted her head groggily as she tried to adjust to her unfamiliar surroundings. She looked around the basket as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her gaze turned to Keitaro and she smiled. "Good morning…"

"Morning." Keitaro nodded and stood. He then extended his hand to Su to help her to her feet. They looked over the side and saw a large city coming into focus in the distance. "Is that where we're going?"

Su nodded. "I thought it was all a dream…but we're really here."

Keitaro looked at the young girl. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he could see sadness and joy mixed on her face all at once. "It must be exciting to go home after being away so long." He tried to break the silence. "I bet your brother will be very excited to see you."

Su's eyes went wide. "_Onii-san_!" She moved to the far side of the basket and began to rifle through one of the chests that rested there.

Keitaro stared, in confusion for a moment as Su began to throw clothes left and right in search of a fresh outfit. His eyes bulged out of his head as he was hit in the face with a pair of Su's panties.

Su turned and grabbed the garment from the dorm managers head. "Sorry, I need theses actually."

Keitaro simply nodded, still in a state of shock. His eyes bulged again as he saw Su begin to change her clothes completely. He quickly turned his back to try and allow the girl some privacy.

Su noticed her landlord's actions, and grinned mischievously. She pounced on Keitaro's turned back, tackling him to the floor. "You were peeping! You were peeping!"

"This is entrapment!" Keitaro wailed as he tried to stand while not looking at or touching anything Su related. "We're in close quarters here! You could have at least given me some warning!"

"Warning so you could watch better?" Su teased again.

"No!" Keitaro tried to protest. He almost wish Naru was here to launch him into orbit so he didn't have to deal with this embarrassing and compromising situation. Almost. "I would have turned around sooner so I didn't see…"

"See?" Su leaned down and pinned Keitaro into the weave floor of the basket. "And just what did you see Mr. Peeky McSneeksalook?"

"Nothing!" Keitaro screamed as he felt Su lay her full weight on his back. It wasn't that she was heavy, it was just the fact that he knew the only thing that was separating him from Su right now was the thin cotton tee shirt and jeans that he was wearing. "I didn't see anything! Now please put something on!"

Su sat up, but didn't get off of Keitaro. "Why are you so upset? Are clothes that important to you? Or am I…" Her voice trailed off, as if afraid of the answer she might get if she finished the question.

Keitaro almost turned to face her, then stopped suddenly. "You're still young, you don't realize just what kind of position your putting yourself into…"

Su blinked, confused. "My position?"

Overhead something exploded into the balloon and ripped a large hole into the supportive fabric. Both Keitaro and Su looked up over the side of the basket to see they were almost on top of the city, and the ground forces army that surrounded it was firing at them.

"Why are your people shooting at us?" Keitaro demanded in a panic.

"I forgot to announce that we were coming, and I don't have my air space clearance broadcaster." Su giggled and stuck out her tongue. "So, they probably just think we're terrorists or something and they have to shoot us down."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Keitaro grabbed a piece of white cloth that was on the ground near him. He stood and waved the cloth like a flag of surrender. "We give up! Stop shooting!" He swallowed hard as he saw a surface to air missile heading right for the base of the basket.

There was an explosion, and then there was nothing. The floor was gone and he and Su were falling thought the sky. The earlier blast that had torn the balloon itself had caused them to loose much of their altitude, so it wasn't a very far drop. At least by the standards Keitaro used to judge the falls he took from Naru's and Motoko's attacks. The two unfortunate travelers twisted through the sky as the wind caught them at different angles until Su was back on Keitaro's back.

"Whee!" Su screamed as she held Keitaro's ears like handle bars as the ground rushed up at them. They landed with a loud thud into the soft, dessert sand. "Again! I wanna ride the ride again!"

"Little sister Kaolla?" called a voice.

Keitaro thanked Buddha that he was alive and slowly opened his eyes. Blood sprayed like a fountain out of his nose as saw Su's bare knees at the sides of his head. He turned his head to avert his gaze from anything connected to Su, but since she was basically pinning him at the shoulders, there wasn't very far to go. He looked up as he saw a man coming towards them.

The man looked quite a bit like Keitaro, except much better tanned and without glasses. He looked at Su, then at Keitaro, and then back to Su.

Keitaro looked around and saw that the other people around him all carried a weapon of some type, ranging from a simple club to a fully automatic rifle. He waved his white, make shift flag. "We surrender…oh…crap…" He looked up to see that he was waiving one of Su's bras. Keitaro swallowed hard as he saw the leader grit his teeth and clench his fists. "Su? Talk to these guys please. You're their princess right? Tell them not to kill us!"

"I don't know if I can." Su smiled. "They won't listen to me right now." She pointed to Keitaro's tanned clone. "_Onii-san_ out ranks me. So they'll listen to him first."

"_Onii-san_?" Keitaro squeaked as he saw his life flash before his eyes. "He's your brother? The king?"

"_Hai_!" Su cheered loudly.

Keitaro lay his face into the sand. "I'm a dead man." He whispered. He looked up at the king. "Your majesty I can explain…"

The king looked between Keitaro's face, the bra still in Keitaro's hand, and Su's almost completely nude form on Keitaro's back. "What the hell do you think your doing to my little sister?" He grabbed Keitaro's shirt and lifted him with one hand, barely giving Su enough time to jump out of the way, before throwing Keitaro to the guards around the perimeter. "Throw him in the dungeon! I'll deal with him later!"

"Wait!" Keitaro wailed. "It's all a big misunderstanding!" His world went black as one of the guards cuffed him to the back of the head. The last thing he heard was Su calling his name.

ooooo

"Keitaro?" called a woman's voice.

Keitaro heard the voice deep in the darkness that surrounded him. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

The woman's voice came again. "Keitaro?"

He looked around again. "Is someone there?" Keitaro turned as he heard voice again. He tried to move toward it, but his movements were slow and heavy. It was as if someone had stuck him in a fat suit that restrained him.

"Keitaro?" The soft voice of the woman came again.

He pulled an about face and caught a glimpse of what looked like a ghost. "Hello?"

"You must make the choice." This time a male voice came through the darkness.

Keitaro turned again as a wisp of light disappeared into the darkness. "Hey?" He spun slowly. "Su? Did you plug me into Virtual-kun again?"

"Moving forward may require moving back." Came the man's voice.

Keitaro turned. "Ok then. You win Su!" He looked around the darkness. "I'm officially freaked out now. Take the goggles off my head!"

"Keitaro?" the woman's voice.

"Make the choice." The man's voice.

Keitaro turned around, he moved easier now. "Who's there?"

"Moving forward may mean giving up a part of the past." Told the man's voice. "Gain the lost past, leave the known past behind."

"Could you stop with the riddles please?" Keitaro called out. He turned and almost fell over as he saw a specter of a very large man before him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man had no distinguishable features, just a basic shape outlined by the light. "Make a choice." Came the voice again. "Move back to move forward. Move forward, and you may not be able to move back. The journey starts when the trip ends."

Keitaro blinked at the apparition. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He startled backwards as the strange figure vanished.

"You must make a choice."

"Keitaro!"

Keitaro woke with a violent start as Su kicked him in the face. "I'm up! I'm up! I'll go to class! Just stop with the hitting!" He stopped as he realized that he was in a large bed with silk sheets and comfortable pillows. "This is the strangest dungeon I've ever seen."

Su laughed. "I talked with _Onii-san_, so you get to keep your toes a bit longer."

"_Nani_?" Keitaro asked confused.

"There are rats bigger then Tama-chan down there." Su explained. "Sometimes they nibble on the prisoners down there."

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Su? What have you gotten me into?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff!" Su kicked him again. She waited until Keitaro fell down from the ceiling. "_Onii-san_ is going to want to talk to you later though."

Keitaro struggled to pull himself back up to his feet and sat on the bed again. "Right. So where are we anyway?"

"My bedroom." Su informed him with a cheer as she glomped him into the pillows. She grinned at him mischievously. "You know what that means right?"

Keitaro panicked again and tried to get free. "No! Your brother will kill me for sure if we do that!" He broke free and ran for the door. His heart stopped as he heard Su snap her fingers and he was surrounded by three beautiful, female, body guards. "Help…" He squeaked to no one in particular as they bound him some rope.

Su smiled as her guards placed Keitaro back on the bed. "You really must not like games Keitaro."

"Games?" Keitaro blinked, looking between his restraints and his captors. "You think this is a game?"

"Nope." Su shook her head and pulled out a large chess board to the middle of the bed. "This is a game."

Keitaro sweat dropped as he watched her set up the pieces. "Why didn't you just say that you wanted to play chess?"

Su blinked. "What do you mean? What else would I have been referring too?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Never mind. Who goes first?"

ooooo

Naru stepped off of the plane and looked around the terminal. She had calmed down considerably during the long flight, but was still angry at Keitaro. "Kitsune? What does that radar thing say?"

The fox lady pulled Su's Keitaro detector from her carry on bag and hit the only button it had. "It says were closer then when we were in Japan, but we're still really far away from him."

"We don't we just call Su's cell phone and find out where she is?" Sarah suggested. "Rather then walk around aimlessly for forever."

Shinobu was looking around the strange land as she was cleared through the customs booth. "It looks a bit like Parakesle Island, but, it's different too."

Motoko looked around as well. "She's right. It's almost as though time has slowed to a crawl here." She studied the homes that she passed. With few exceptions, they looked identical in their simple composition of sun-baked, mud bricks. "When Su took off so suddenly, I thought she would return to her home land."

Naru turned. "What makes you think that this isn't her home land?"

Motoko shook her head. "We all know of Su's love of technology." She pointed to some of the local people. "But look around, some of these people don't even seem to have indoor plumbing. I just find it hard to believe that Su would come from such a backward land."

"Maybe it's not her home. Maybe she just has friends here." Kitsune looked around. There were people washing their clothes in old, wooden tubs out in their yards. Others were cooking in heavy, iron pots over an open fire. Farmers out in the distance were using oxen drawn ploughs to till their lands. "You don't think maybe the people here are being persecuted by the government do you?"

Shinobu stepped out of the way as a group of children ran past her toward the ocean not far off. "I don't think so. Everyone looks happy." She smiled as one little boy who had hit her by accident turned to wave an apology to her. She waved back and bowed to acknowledge him. "In fact, they seem happier then most of the people back home."

"Papa would love to come here." Sarah remarked. "He could probably learn a lot about older civilizations since they've changed so little here."

Naru nodded, but frowned a bit. "We should site see later. Right now we should look for Keitaro and Su." She paused in mid step as everyone's stomach growled. "I guess no one ate the air line food." She smiled. "Lets find a hotel and get some food. Then we can look for them."

The others nodded in agreement and went to search for an inn.

ooooo

Su looked up from her game with Keitaro as someone entered her room. "_Onii-san_! _Onee-san_!" She leapt from her seat on her pillow and rushed across the room and jumped into her brother's arms. When her feet were on the ground again, she punched him in the stomach. "What took you so long?"

The king smiled and pat Su on the head. He looked over at Keitaro. "I see the guards had to restrain him."

Su shook her head. "No, I had to ask them to."

Keitaro sweat dropped. "It's not what it looks like!"

A woman's laughter rang through the large room. "You wanted to play chess again didn't you?"

Su nodded. "Yep!" She turned. "Oh, almost forgot." She ran over to the bed again and untied Keitaro to lead him over to the other two people. "Keitaro, this is my brother, Lamba. And this is my sister, Amalla."

Keitaro bowed. "Its nice to meet you."

Amalla bowed in return. "We've heard much of you in Kaolla's letters. Thank you for taking such good care of her for us."

Keitaro nodded. "Of course."

Lamba ignored Keitaro. "What brings you home Kaolla?

Su fidgeted a moment under her brother's gaze. "Keitaro? Do you want to go see the city?"

Keitaro blinked. "_Ano_, sure, I guess."

Su nodded and snapped her fingers.

Keitaro screamed like a school girl as the three bodyguards appeared again, each holding a length of rope.

Su shook her head to the guards, and they put away their rope. "Would you please show Keitaro around the city? So he doesn't get lost?" She smiled as the guards nodded. "Thanks! Treat him the same you'd treat me, kay?"

Keitaro turned to start walking. "Aren't you coming?"

Su shook her head. "Nah! It'll be to much trouble for me to walk around town with all the paparazzi. Besides, got to talk with my bro and sis."

Keitaro nodded. "All right, I'll see you later then."

Su smiled and nodded. She waited until the young landlord was gone before turning back to her family, her smile much smaller now.

Lamba was frowning as well. "What is wrong little sister?"

Amalla smiled and walked over to Su's bed. She smoothed the covers down and pulled out the large, leather bound, book hidden there. She looked over Su's tome of fairy tales. "You've found him. Haven't you?"

Su nodded slightly in answer to her sister's question.

Lamba looked between his two sisters. "I do not understand."

Amalla patted the seat next to her and waited for Su to sit down. Amalla hugged her sister close and giggled. "Lamba doesn't understand. Should we tell him little sister?"

Su laughed and shook her head. "Nah!" She pulled away and took her book back. "But maybe you could tell him after?" She asked.

Amalla smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Tell me what?" Lamba asked. "After what?"

Su stood and hugged her brother. "Thank you _Onii-san_."

Lamba smiled and returned the embrace. "You're welcome little sister, but for what?"

"For being so nice to me for so long." Su smiled up at him. "I've had so much fun with you guys, but…" She looked down.

"But?" Lamba prodded.

Su cried a little bit. "It's time for me to go home."

"But, you are home." Lamba answered confused.

Su shook her head. "My real home I mean." She smiled as she saw the confused and worried look on Lamba's face. "It's ok. Keitaro said he'll come with me."

"That man?" Lamba asked uncertainly.

Su nodded. "Yep!"

Lamba sighed. "I see." He smiled. "At least we get to see you before you leave."

Su nodded. "I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye." She smiled again. "But I don't have to say good by until tomorrow."

Lamba sat down on the bed and moved over so that Su had room to sit as well. "Then we have all night to catch up on old times before you leave."

Su bounded into the covers between her brother and sister. "I'd like that."

ooooo

Keitaro stood on the balcony outside his room. His tour of the city was nothing like what he had expected. Although the people were very nice to him, he was surprised that most people seemed so poor. He looked around the palace that he was in. At first glance it seemed opulent, even ostentatious, in it's grandiosity. For the first time in his life he wondered if Su's seemingly unending expenditures on mecha parts had come at the cost of the people in her country.

Yet, when he looked more closely, he could see a different story. He ran his hands across the railing he leaned on. The paint chips, rust, and overall wear markings that rubbed off on his hands were apparent. "The royal family seems to be on hard times as well."

"Yes, we are."

Keitaro turned and almost fell over the railing. "Your Majesty!"

"Lamba will be fine." He bowed slightly at the waist to Keitaro. "I must apologize for my behavior earlier."

Keitaro took a deep breath. "It's ok. I have a younger sister too." He smiled. "I would have gone crazy too if I saw her in a situation like that with some guy I didn't know."

Lamba nodded and leaned against the railing to look over his city. "We weren't always like this. We weren't the most advanced civilization, but we were further than this. About eight years ago my father discovered something in the mountains out in the dessert, he decided to keep his discovery safe, but not secret."

"What was it?" Keitaro asked. "A new mineral or something?"

Lamba didn't answer the question. "My father's actions were noble, but had some unforeseen consequences. Advancement seemed to stop completely for an unknown reason. The people became upset, so much they forced my father to leave the country." He smiled weakly. "So I get to watch the once great land fall to pieces."

"Can't you just put back what he found if it was that bad?" Keitaro stepped back as Lamba turned angrily. "Or not."

Lamba calmed a moment later. He smiled. "I guess you don't know yet…" He laughed heartily at Keitaro's confusion. "Putting back what my father found was not an option. Besides, we were not without compensation."

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

Lamba held out his hand over the balcony, palm up. "This is what I mean."

Keitaro gapped in awe as a small breeze blew past him and began to gather in Lamba's hand. A moment later a miniature cyclone spun in place above Lamba's palm. "How'd you do that?"

Lamba closed his fist, quelling the winds. "The discovery stunted our science, but gave us some…I suppose the best word for it is magic. Everyone in our county has some, at varying levels. That is how we have defended ourselves from being over taken by our neighboring countries."

"That's incredible." Keitaro whispered amazed. "What was it that was discovered?" Keitaro asked again.

Lamba shook his head, again refusing to answer. "What has Kaolla told you about your trip?"

"Not much." Keitaro admitted as he looked over the tiny city. "Just that she wanted to go home to do something before I left for America."

Lamba studied the foreigner for a moment. "What is more important to you? Your plan to go to America? Or Kaolla's feelings?"

Keitaro turned slightly. "My trip to America is important." He began. "But there will be other trips to go on if I miss this one. I promised Su that I would go with her, so I will."

Lamba nodded and smiled. "That is good to know." He stood and extended his hand to Keitaro. "I'm entrusting my sister's well being to you Keitaro. I expect you to take good care of her on her journey home."

Keitaro took the offered hand and shook it. "Of course. But isn't this her home?"

Lamba smiled. "She will explain everything in time." He turned and headed for the door to leave, but turned back. "Keitaro?"

"Yeah?"

"My father's discovery…" Lamba's voice tapered off. "It was very important to me as well. Perhaps more so than it was to my father. I would have taken the same actions he did to protect it."

Keitaro couldn't figure out what Lamba was trying to say with out using the actual words. He nodded anyway, which seemed to make Lamba relax.

Lamba nodded. "You'd better get some rest. You leave early tomorrow."

"I guess Su's already asleep?" Keitaro asked.

"Why do you call her that?" Lamba asked suddenly. "Why her last name?"

Keitaro blinked. "That's just what we've always called her. She seemed to prefer that."

Lamba looked out the window, past the city, and out to the dessert. "I see…" He turned and waited at the door. "Keitaro? Please come have breakfast with us in the morning."

Keitaro tried to respond, but Lamba was already gone. Keitaro lay down on the bed in his guest room. "What a day this as been." He muttered. "At least I'm not rat food tonight." He whispered as he dozed off.

ooooo

Su raced across the dessert ship in preparation. The craft was little more than a canoe with large, sand ready, wheels and a sail welded on. The simplicity of the technology used here made her cringe. She would have loved to test out some of the land roving Mecha-tamagos she had created, but there was no guarantee that they would work in harsh dessert climate.

"Kaolla!" Called Lamba's voice.

Su picked her head up and wiped her goggles clean. "_Onii-san_!" She waved and looked past him to see that Keitaro was also coming toward the craft. She smiled and went back to work for a few more minutes until the two men were closer to the ship. When she heard their voices in the background, she lay down her tools and jumped over the ship side. "Good morning!" As she fell, she twisted so that she landed on Keitaro's back, flattening him into the sand. "What are you lying down for? We got to get going!"

Keitaro managed to stand, holding up both Su and the many bags of supplies that Lamba had given him. "I know, I know." He climbed into the ship and began to store his gear. "Is that everything?"

Su nodded. "Yep! Let's go!"

"Hang on." Keitaro reached into one of his bags and pulled out a long dessert cloak. "The lady at the market said this would be good to protect you from the dessert winds." He handed the cloak to Su. "I hope it fits though."

Su held the robe in her hands for a moment. The yellow material was light enough to keep her protected from the dessert sun during the day, and heavy enough to keep her warm when it got cold at night. It was soft and comfortable on the inside, but sturdier on the outside. It was a high quality garb, and not a cheap one she was willing to bet. She quickly wrapped the cloak around her shoulders to try it on.

Keitaro sighed as he looked at all the extra fabric that gathered at Su's feet. "It's to big…"

"It's perfect." Su interrupted quietly. "Thank you Keitaro." She blushed a little bit. "I…I have to go finish preparing the ship now."

"The technicians have already finished it." Called a voice from above the land ship.

The others looked up to see Amalla sitting on the boom of the land ship.

Keitaro looked between Amalla and Su. At breakfast the sisters had talked quite a bit, well, when Su wasn't eating anything that wasn't nailed to the table anyway. As though they were talking about everything there would ever be to talk about, like they might not see each other ever again. Keitaro and Lamba had simply listened and joined in when asked questions.

Amalla leapt from her seat and landed on the sand beside the others. She looked at her little sister's face before hugging her close. "If you don't want to go Kaolla, you don't have too. You know that."

Su nodded. "I know, but I want to go. I need to go." She turned to climb into the ship, but something pulled at her cloak.

"Don't I get a hug?" Lamba asked with a smile.

Keitaro watched as the three siblings said good bye. It was a touching sight, yet it made him nervous, like he wasn't being told something important. He pushed the feeling aside, and locked the image into his memory. Suddenly, a foot to his face woke him from his day dream.

"Come on!" Su yelled as she jumped into the waiting vehicle. "Let's go!"

Keitaro scrambled up into the second chair and ducked as Su brought the sails around.

"_Onii-san_!" Su called. "A little help here!"

Lamba smiled. "Of course." He brought his hands up and made a light pushing motion.

Keitaro bowed to the two people on the side lines as Lamba's winds filled the sails and pushed them out to the dessert. He stared in terror as Su left her seat for the back edge of the land ship.

"_Onii-san_!" Su called over the winds. She grinned as she saw the look of horror on Amalla's face. "_Onii-san_! Take care of _Onee-san_! She really, really likes you!"

"Kaolla!" Amalla yelled at her sister's disappearing form. "You traitor!" Once she could no longer see her sister, she turned to Lamba. Her cheeks bight red.

Lamba looked a little shocked. "Amalla? Is that true?"

Amalla nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I knew you liked Kaolla, so I didn't say anything."

Lamba looked out over the empty sands. "I could have married you both you know. There's no blood relation to any of us, just the honorifics of the royal lines." He fell to the ground as Amalla pounded him over the head.

"Marry us both?" Amalla yelled, but in a playful, teasing tone. "Perv." She helped Lamba to his feet again, continuing to tease him. "I think you just have a thing for little girls. You've fawned over Kaolla ever since your father adopted her."

"I suppose I have." Lamba stopped. "Wait a minute! I am not a lolicon!"

Amalla laughed and ran off toward the castle. "How did Kaolla say it goes? _Lamba no baka! Lamba no ecchi! Lamba no hentai!_"

Lamba chased after the young woman. "I am not!"

ooooo

In the land ship, Keitaro turned to Su. She was wiping her goggles constantly, but not to clear it of the grit that the arid, desert winds threw against them. She was wiping the inside of the glasses of the fog. He realized that she was crying after a moment's thought. "You ok? Want me to take over?"

Su shook her head and removed her hands from the goggles. She turned and smiled brightly. "You don't know where it is that we're going!" She pulled the boom line to adjust the sail and the ship changed direction. She sat back in her chair and set the wind do the work. "Just enjoy the ride!"

Keitaro nodded and smiled weakly. He wasn't sure why she had been crying. It didn't make sense to him that she would be homesick already, and she could always go back home once the trip was over. Maybe she was just sad to leave her family behind again after such a short visit. Whatever the reasons were, she didn't want to tell him now.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a second cloak, much larger then the one he had given Su, and wrapped it around his body. He adjusted the dark brown fabric and lay back in his seat before staring out into the open, sandy, wasteland.

ooooo

"Uh, Naru?" Kitsune called nervously. She had been walking for almost two hours already, and she knew that the others were getting to their limits as well.

The younger woman turned. "What's up?"

"Su's radar? It's showing two Keitaro's." Kitsune answered while trying to readjust the machine.

"Two Sempais?" Shinobu asked excitedly as she considered the possibilities. "Maybe Naru will let me have the other one?" She whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Are they close?" Sarah asked. "Maybe its just an echo signal or something."

Kitsune shook her head. "They must have started close, because they read as one signal, but now one is moving away quickly."

Motoko glanced at the screen. "Then let us see why the other isn't moving. We were headed in that direction anyway."

The group continued walking until they came to a guarded entrance. The sign above the entry way was faded and cracked so badly it's message was unreadable. The guards didn't seem terribly interested in the newcomers, so everyone kept on moving towards the door.

"Hey! Can't you read?" Yelled a guard as he pointed to the sign. "Official business only! Appointment required!" He sighed and pointed to the far entrance. "Tours of the palace are though that entrance down there."

Naru stepped back from the large and burly guard. "Sorry, I can't read…_Ano_, what language is that again?"

"Molmolian." The guard replied as he waved them on to the other entrance.

Shinobu bowed to the guard. "Sorry about that."

"What are you bowing to him for?" Sarah asked. "Let's just go!"

Motoko used her sheathed katana to lift Sarah by her shirt collar. "You've already upset everyone at the inn with your yelling. Please stop."

"You let me down! Kendo girl!" Sarah yelled louder as she tried to free her caught shirt. "Do you hear me?"

Motoko rested her sword against her shoulder, supporting Sarah like a hobo-bag and stick at her back, and followed after Naru. "Only too well can I hear you."

The guard shook his head as the strange group left him. "Damn tourists."

Kitsune led the way into the palace with the radar in hand. "This place is a palace? What a dump."

"Try to stay focused Kitsune." Naru scolded. "Where's Keitaro?"

Kitsune clicked the radar a couple of times before continuing on. "This way."

"Guys?" Shinobu called. "The signs say we're supposed to go this way to get to the tour. If we get caught…_auu_."

"If we get caught, we're just some lost tourists, _ne_?" Naru smiled. "Don't worry so much."

"Though I'm uncomfortable with such lies, I must agree with Naru." Motoko admitted. "Finding Keitaro and Su is of higher importance right now."

"If you don't let me down…" Sarah threatened. "I'll scream and call every guard to us right now."

"Will you shut up if she lets you down?" Naru sighed as she saw Sarah nod. "Let her down Motoko."

The moment Sarah's feet were on the ground she ran up and grabbed the radar from Kitsune's hand. "You take to long." She clicked the radar once and ran down the hall.

"Can I say, 'I told you so'?" Asked Motoko.

Naru growled under her breath and ran after the small, and soon to be very dead, child. After a few minutes of sprinting, she entered what looked like a guest bedroom. "Is he here?"

Sarah made a face. "Not now, but he was."

Naru blinked. "He was? How can you tell?"

Kitsune looked into the small garbage can in the room. "That radar tracks DNA?"

Sarah nodded. "Yep…"

Motoko left the room. "Men are pigs."

Shinobu also left the room, her face a brilliant cherry red. "I can't believe Sempai would do something like that."

Naru thought for a moment. "What was Keitaro doing in the palace in the first place?"

"What are you people doing in my home?" Called a man's voice.

Naru turned to see Keitaro sporting a deep, bronze, tan. "Where the hell have you been? What is wrong with you? Running off with Su like that?" She charged him as she demanded answers and lashed out with the strong, right kick. "I thought we had an understanding after our trip to Okinawa!"

The man raised his right hand and stopped Naru's kick with no effort at all. "First, you invade my home, then you call me by another's name, and then you attack me. Such actions are punishable by death."

Naru blinked as the man held her leg in the air, then she ground her teeth. She forced her foot to the ground and stepped forward for another attempt to hit Keitaro. Without warning she found herself lifted off the ground by a power wind. "What the?"

Motoko gasped as she watched the whirlwind surround Naru. She reached for her sword, only to feel it tugged from her waist by a second powerful gust. "Shisui!"

The man caught the sword and motioned to the others as they tried to react. Each became surrounded by a whirlwind, effectively immobilizing them. "Now then." He turned and began to walk down the hall, his mini-tornados carrying his captives behind him. "Perhaps you'd care to explain why you are here." He frowned as no one responded. "Very well then. I will now arrest you for the crime of assault on the Regent of Molmol. You will remain in prison until the time of your trial." He rounded the corner and stopped.

"Is that you Su?" Asked Shinobu. "When did you dye your hair?"

"My name is Amalla." The woman replied in a surprised tone. "How did you know my last name? I've never met you before." She turned to the man. "What's going on Lamba?"

Lamba didn't release his winds, but turned to his prisoners, patiently awaiting answers. "I would very much like to know that as well."

ooooo

Su ran up the path of the desert mountain, full of anticipation. They were almost at their goal. "Keitaro! Hurry up!"

A short distance back, Keitaro tried to keep up with the energetic, young, girl. He couldn't move as quickly as she because of the fact that he was carrying most of the supplies for their little excursion on his back. The two hundred plus pounds worth of stuff would have been tiring under normal circumstances, but going up this mountain made it even worst. "Can we rest a moment?"

Su turned around and stamped her foot on the ground. "No! No! No! We've got to keep going! We're almost there!"

With a sigh, Keitaro pressed on. They had been climbing for over an hour now. Before this he hadn't even thought that a mountain could form in the middle of a desert, let alone one as tall as this. He watched Su as she lead the way, so he knew where to go in case she ran to far. He smiled as he watched her. She had seemed unhappy during the ride to the mountain, but as they had tied down the land ship, she seemed to gain back her old playful vigor. Twenty minutes later, they stood at the entrance of a cave. Keitaro looked at the dark interior and shuddered. "We're not going in there are we?"

Su nodded and jumped on Keitaro's back, failing to notice that she had squashed the poor landlord into the ground as she added her weight to the already heavy pack. She sorted thought the various items that were contained within and pulled out a mirror about six inches across in diameter.

Keitaro sat up with a groan and watched as Su wandered around the outside of the cave. She appeared to be looking for something on the ground, but also looked up into the sky at times. She moved from spot to spot, always checking her position. After a few more minutes, she stopped.

"Here it is!" Su cheered. She bent down and brushed away the loose sand to reveal what looked to be a small stand. "I was afraid that it wouldn't be here after so long." She placed the mirror into the stand and swiveled it around until the light of the overhanging sun reflected into the cave. Within the cave, the light from the mirror entered a large prism of quartz crystal. The facets were not sharp enough to break the light into different colors, but did diffuse the light enough to illuminate the entire interior of the cave. Su grabbed Keitaro's hand and pulled him inside. "Come on!"

Keitaro stared at the walls of the cave. There were writings, or rather weak carvings, scratched into the wall in a language he didn't understand. As his eyes moved up he could see more characters, but the penmanship seemed more refined now, as though the person had made them had grown more sure of himself as he wrote. There were also pictures.

The pictures were crude at best. If they were old carvings, it was probably done by a cave man from a bygone age. If it was more recent, a child's work perhaps. Keitaro wondered which was the more likely as he studied them.

The first was of what looked like a man and a woman with a small child between them. The next looked like a primitive design for a mecha. It was the last three drawings however, that caught the most attention. A scene of a mob chasing the family from the first picture. A scene of a child crying next to it's fallen parents. Then a scene of the child all alone.

Keitaro looked around, and was surprised to see Su affectionately touching the first carving. He wanted to ask if she knew what these pictures meant, but Su caught him looking at her.

Su turned and ran deeper into the cave. "This way!" At last they came to the very back wall of the cave. She looked up at the large, sharp-edged, carving in the solid stone. It was a symbol she was familiar with. A symbol she had all but made her own.

Keitaro looked at the symbol as well. "Hey? Isn't that the three-eyes mark you put on all your inventions?"

Su nodded, and answered quietly. "Yeah…"

Keitaro looked up at the three eyes. "I guess this is the Molmol Royal Crest?"

Su shook her head. "The Royal Crest is a Desert Sand Lizard. This is…something different…"

Keitaro thought on her words a moment. He hadn't seen the three-eye symbol anywhere in Molmol, yet it was all over Su's stuff. He couldn't figure out why though.

"Keitaro?" Su whispered quietly. "If you don't want to go on this trip, it's ok."

Keitaro looked between Su and the wall carving. Was this the start point of their trip? And why would Su say something like this now? He paused as he tried to think of an answer.

"Move back to move forward. Move forward, and you may not be able to move back. The journey starts when the trip ends."

Keitaro blinked as he heard the voice of the ghost from his dream. "Is this what he meant?" Keitaro wondered silently. "If I go with her, I can't go back?" He paused, he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave his life behind like that. Keitaro looked over at Su. He could see in her eyes that she wanted him to go with her, but she didn't want to force him.

"What is more important to you? Your plan to go to America? Or Kaolla's feelings?"

Keitaro nodded as he heard Lamba's voice in his head. There was really no choice here. He smiled at Su. "I promised that I would go with you on this trip. I always keep my promises you know."

Su smiled and flashed Keitaro a thumbs up signal. "Great! Let's go!"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Go where? It's a dead end."

"It's only a dead end to those who don't know the way." Su giggled and gave Keitaro a gentle push, putting him in contact with the left-most eye carving. She then placed her hand on the right-most eye. As her hand came in contact with the eye, a blue-white light was emitted by the third eye at the top of the carving.

Keitaro's eyes went wide as he saw this strange sight. "What the…"

A second later, Keitaro's pack of supplies crashed the ground and spilled out its contents to the cave floor. The carvings in the wall slowly became less evident as the stone seemed to move forward to fill the holes. There was no one to hear the crash though, nor did anyone see the deep carving become a plain stone wall again, because Su and Keitaro had vanished without a trace.

ooooo

"So that's the story." Naru crossed her arms over her chest to keep the wind from flipping her shirt to high. "You going to let us down now?"

Lamba seemed to be thinking the idea over. "Even if you had your reasons, you attacked me. Such actions can not…" His eyes widened suddenly as the Hinata-sou tenants fell from the air and landed hard on the ground. "She actually did it…" Though there was no window to look through, he turned and stared in the direction of the desert that Su and Keitaro had gone off in earlier.

Motoko looked around. "Who did what?"

While the others looked around in confusion, a guard ran up to Amalla from down the hall and whispered a message to her. Amalla turned to Lamba. "The old power stations just came back online. The computers are running self-diagnostics and beginning to shunt power through out the city."

Lamba hung his head a bit. "I see."

Kitsune raised her hand. "_Sumimasen_? What is going on?"

"Our technology is working again, and our magic is gone." Amalla informed them.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Asked Shinobu.

"It is, but…" Amalla turned away, a few tears on her cheeks.

"But?" Asked Sarah, uncomfortable with the sudden change in mood.

Lamba turned and began to walk away. "There is only one thing which could cause such a reaction."

"What?" Naru ran around the regent and blocked his path. "What could cause this?"

"The connection is gone." Lamba answered sounding depressed. "The connection between this place and the other side."

Naru's brow furrowed. "What does that mean!"

"It means that Su's gone home." Amalla's voice was quiet.

"Good!" Sarah jumped up. "Then let's get back to the Hinata-sou and she can tell us what happened!"

Amalla smiled weakly. "Not that home little one, her true home. The fabled land of Paralantis." She shook her head sadly.

"Paralantis?" Sarah scratched her head. "Papa's been looking for the ruins of that city I think."

"Then he will look a long time, because it is not in ruins." Lamba's eyes were still on the ground. "It is not even of this world."

"Su's from another world?" Everyone yelled at once.

Lamba nodded. "Yes, and now that the path is closed…" He walked away from the others to hide his tears. "My little sister can never come back."

ooooo

Seed Two Planted

ooooo

Rider: So, what does everyone think? Please leave a little something to tell me your thoughts if you have a chance. (looks around) Where are my two little sidekicks? Meh, oh well…it's quieter without them anyway. 'Till the next, live well all.


	3. Seed Three

Rider: _Konnichi-wa Minna-san_! How's everyone been? Major, major, sorry for not updating sooner. My mid-terms, and papers backed me up big time. Plus the fact that I had to deal with my own students now set me even further back.

Star: Stop making excuses and get on with the story _baka_.

Rider: Quiet you.

Wraiths: She is right though.

Rider: You are both horrible people. (Turns back to the readers) Anyway, thank you for all the support everyone has given. There are simply too many to address individually like I usually do, so let's just get them all at once if I can.

First off, I'll save everyone some typing time if you review later. I know that Su's personality has been off and on character. I firmly believe that no one ever shows all their personality at once, and Su's fluctuations reflect that. They will make sense as the story progresses, they are by design.

Second, don't worry; the rest of the crew will play a part in this story still. No worries on that.

Third, this chapter will help to set things up later, so it might read a bit slow. Please be patient with me.

Rider: I think that covers everything I wanted to get. So, go enjoy the story. (opens the door to the next room where stacks of papers lay waiting to be graded) I'll…be here…

Wraiths: (pats Rider on shoulder) Have fun.

Rider: Shut up…

Star: Story time!

ooooo

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I have no money. Don't sue!

ooooo

Journey Of The Flower Maiden

Seed Three

His voice was frozen in his throat. All around him, Keitaro could see millions of colors racing past him at incredible speeds. It felt was as though he was flying through thick, viscous, gel. There was nothing that physically touched him though; it was more like waves of warm, ambient, energy were rolling over him.

He wasn't sure how he came to be in this place, nor did he know how long he had been here. It was as quick as a second, and long as a million lifetimes all at the same moment. He experienced his birth, and at the same time, his death. He could see the whole of his childhood, and all that was in store for his future. He witnessed the lives of his ancestors far into the past, and the viewed the lives of his descendents for generations to come. He remembered the happiest, and saddest, moments of his life that had not happened yet.

He saw an image of a young woman. She stood in a pond of water with a large red moon behind her. The tint of the moon made her silver-white dress appear pink. Her hair, a mixture of red and blonde, seemed to shine in the presence of the moon. He couldn't seem to see her face though. Her hand came up slowly, pushing the hair way from her lightly tanned visage, but she remained little more than a silhouette with the moon as her back drop. Despite the fact he couldn't identify the woman, he somehow knew she was important to him.

Or would she become important to him?

He shook his head. He couldn't understand these strange views of past, present, future that bombarded him simultaneously. There was one thing that Keitaro understood perfectly clear though. He understood that whoever this woman was, he would do anything to protect her.

Then everything came to an abrupt end.

"…Hell!" Keitaro's scream echoed through out the cave as he rocketed away from the wall with staggering force. He landed with a crash and didn't move. "What the hell was that?" He sat up slowly and scratched his head. It was then that he realized he was much lighter. "Where's all my stuff?"

Keitaro forced himself to sit up and look around. "Su? Are you here?" He stood, panicked, as he got no response. "Su? Su?" A very short distance away, Keitaro spotted a stretch of yellow fabric. He recognized it instantly. It was the cloak that he had given Su this morning. He ran to her prone form and gently lifted her up. He stopped as he turned her over, and gasped. "Su?"

Su's eyes opened slowly and focused on Keitaro. She gasped and sprang to her feet, inadvertently bringing her knee into Keitaro's chin, before running to the cave exit. "Did we make it?"

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed his jaw. He also studied Su in confusion. Her actions confirmed his thoughts. "She was swimming in the extra fabric of that cloak when we left the palace, now it's the perfect size." He recalled that Su had told him that the cloak was perfect while in Molmol. "Did she know this was going to happen?" He was about to follow Su when he noticed something. He crossed the cave and stared at the carving of the three eyes on the wall.

__

Your fates are given. See them through. A gift to start your journey.

Keitaro should have been startled as the woman's voice entered his mind, but he wasn't. He was more confused then anything else. "A gift to start our journey? What does that mean?" He looked around the cave as he tried to understand. "The carvings! They're all gone!" He turned, intending to ask Su what was going on, and tripped over a large, leather bound, book on the floor. "Su packed this before." Keitaro remembered aloud. "How come it's here, but nothing else is?" He picked up the book and walked towards the cave exit. "Su?" His voice dropped out as he saw the new scenery.

The desert that they had been in a moment ago was gone. There was not a trace of sand left to be seen anywhere. Instead, he gazed out into a sea of thick, fluffy looking, clouds. The clouds were so thick that Keitaro could not see the ground at all. The only changes to the monotonous, sea of white were the barely visible snow covered peaks of mountains that just broke through from the surface hidden far below. Between each of the mountains was an unsupported, wooden, bridge that seemed to defy the forces of gravity to remain in place. Keitaro turned and gazed at his surroundings to see that he was on a similar mountain peak. He stopped in mid turn as he came across another startling change.

Su stood at the edge of the mountain path, staring out into the distance. She shied away slightly from the wind as the mountain air gusted around her. Her long, blonde, hair was tossed about violently, as was the yellow fabric of her cloak. As the wind died down, she reached up and gently pushed her hair behind her left ear. With her hair pushed out of the way, her face was revealed.

It was not the face of the spunky fourteen year old that had started the journey however, nor was it the face of the twenty-something year old that Su transformed into under the light of the red moon. The large rosy marks of eternal blush had faded to a pale, almost imperceptible pink on her dark cheeks. The baby fat had nearly vanished but for a small portion, changing the shape of her face from that of a young girl into a young woman.

Su turned and smiled at Keitaro. "Isn't it beautiful up here?"

Keitaro nodded and looked around again. "But where are we?"

"The eastern boarder of the Weaver Mountains." Su replied as she skipped her way over from the edge of the mountain to where Keitaro stood. "The mountain region of Paralantis."

"Paralantis?" Keitaro murmured. "I've heard Seta talk about it but…" He turned suddenly. "Did we go back in time?"

Su laughed and gently pat Keitaro's head like he was a small child. "No silly, time travel is impossible." She paused. "Well, actually, it is possible in theory…" She furrowed her brow as though seeking to figure this problem out. "Given the nature of the Pathways and all, but there's no method of actually navigating it yet. But if we were to…"

Keitaro was quick to bring her back from the other thought. "Then where the hell are we?"

"I told you. Paralantis." Su replied again as she began to walk down the mountain path.

Keitaro followed after her. "But Paralantis was destroyed thousands of years ago."

Su shook her head. "Nope, just the outpost on Earth was."

Keitaro's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bulged from his skull. "On Earth! We're on another planet! When did this happen? How did this happen?"

Su laughed at the older man's confusion. "Are you familiar with the Stardust Theory and the Super String Theory?"

Keitaro shook his head. "I've heard of them, but nothing else."

Su smiled. "I'll explain then. Stardust theory says that human are made up of the same composition of chemicals that make up stars. When a star goes nova, the dust goes out in all directions, but only about ten percent goes into the formation of a new world and its life forms. The rest becomes the pathways between worlds. Since humans and the paths are pretty much the same chemicals, it is possible to transmit a person's chemical composition over the Stardust Pathways like we did."

"And super string theory is everything is connected to everything else, right?" Keitaro asked in clarification.

Su nodded as she continued to walk. "Yeah, it's more complicated then that, but that's the basics of it."

Keitaro nodded slightly as he tried to think this over. In the "bad" category, he had just been shot however many million light years from his home with no apparent way of getting home. In the "good" category, he was in every archeologist and aspiring archeologists dream to see the land of Paralantis. He also wasn't alone in this strange place, which helped him to keep from going crazy. His mind drifted to another question as his gaze turned to Su again. "Did the Star Path thing do something to you Su?"

Su turned. "What do you mean?" She gasped. "Did you see anything while we were in the Stardust Pathway!"

Keitaro shook his head. "No, at least, I don't think so. It's kind of blurry. Like something really important took place, but I can't remember what. " Keitaro raised a questioning eyebrow as Su let out a sigh of relief. "I was asking because you look older, but not transformed under the red moon older."

Su giggled. "So you noticed?" She twirled around, causing her cloak to fan out slightly. The cuts in the fabric opened enough to reveal the fact that the rest of her body, in her now-too-small school uniform, had grown and changed as much as her face had. "Do you like the new me?"

"I…uh…that is…" Keitaro flustered for an answer as he tried to push out the more risqué thoughts attempting to creep into his mind.

Su laughed again and smoothed her cloak down. "So what did you want to ask?"

"I was wondering why you're…" Keitaro motioned to Su's appearance. "Like this."

Su twirled around again and began to walk backwards so she could face Keitaro as she talked. "Moon light is just reflected sun light right?" She lifted her right arm and pointed up into the sky. "Check it out!"

Keitaro turned and noticed for the sun for the first time. "It's red?" He looked down at the ground, his voice barely a whisper. "We really are on another world, aren't we?"

Su's smiled faded as she looked at Keitaro's face. She stopped walking and also looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Keitaro. I should have told you the truth about…"

Keitaro laid a hand on Su's head and gently ruffled her hair. "Yes, you should have." He smiled lightly. "But it wouldn't have changed my promise to you at all. So now that we're here, you'll tell me about everything, right?"

Su was a bit surprised to hear Keitaro sound so positive about being whisked so far from home. She smiled at him and nodded. "_Hai_!"

Keitaro smiled brightly. "Oh!" He brought the book he had found in the cave forward. "I remember you packed this, before we left. It seems to be the only thing that came with us."

Su took the book and traced the cover with her fingers before holding it close to her chest. She chuckled under her breath, so Keitaro couldn't hear her.

Keitaro saw the tiny smile on the young woman's face. He smiled as well, but it was a cautious smile.

Su looked up and blushed a bit as she saw Keitaro looking at her. She looked away and around the path. She stopped as she spotted something on a mountain peak in the distance across the clouds. "Give me a boost."

"_Nani_?" Keitaro barely had time to react as Su jumped up onto his shoulders, but rather than having his face ground into the soil, something unexpected happened, he remained upright. He shrugged his shoulders and lifted Su a bit higher, which made him blink in confusion. "Su? Did you lose weight?"

Su, who was standing on Keitaro's shoulders, kicked the man lightly in the head. "Are you saying I was fat before!"

"No!" Keitaro quickly corrected himself. "I just mean that, even though you've grown, you feel lighter. You jumped on me this morning and I ended up eating sand. And now…" He gestured with his hand to their totem pole-like arrangement.

Su blinked. "Hey, you're right." She jumped down and turned to examine Keitaro. She lifted his arm, pulled back the cloak sleeve, and began to poke at his arm. "No signs of muscular augmentation."

"Hey!" Keitaro pulled away protectively. "This always ends badly for me when you prod me like a guinea pig."

Su laughed and ran around Keitaro to jump on his back. "Relax, we're like, a ba-zillion of miles from my nearest invention. You're safe." She grinned mischievously. "For now anyway."

Keitaro sweat dropped. "See? That's what I mean." He shook his head as Su laughed. "So where are we heading now?"

Su pointed off into the distance where she had been staring before while on Keitaro's shoulders. "Loiraeg Village is on that peak over there. We may as well start there and pick up some new supplies."

Keitaro nodded. "Makes sense. _Ano_? Su? You going to let go anytime today?"

"But you're all strong now." Su leaned forward and grasped her hand together in front of Keitaro's neck. "Can't you give me a ride?" She pleaded.

Keitaro sighed and began to trudge down the mist covered, mountain path. "_Hai, hai_." Although, Su had her arms and legs wrapped around his body, Keitaro still moved his hands behind his back to give Su a seat to rest against.

"Well, aren't we feeling bold?" Su teased with a laugh.

Keitaro flushed a moment as he realized where his hands were. "That's not what I was doing and you know it!"

Su smiled and rest her head on Keitaro's shoulder with a small giggle. "If you say so." She took a moment to enjoy the subtle warmth from the crook of his neck against her own before she brought her book up to Keitaro's gaze. "Keitaro? Can you read this?" She opened the book to a random page and held it as Keitaro continued to walk.

Keitaro studied the pages and shook his head. "No, it looks like the carvings in the first cave. But I don't understand it." He blinked as Su began to speak in a language he didn't understand. "_Gomen_?"

Su sighed. "So you can't understand the spoken language either." They continued to walk in silence a bit further before Su spoke again. "I guess I should teach you some things about Paralantis before someone makes you as an off world boy."

Keitaro looked back at Su over his shoulder. "Off world boy?"

Su shook her head. "It may be nothing, but, let's not take a chance. Kay?"

Keitaro again got that feeling in the pit of his stomach like he wasn't getting the whole story. He nodded anyway. "Su? Before we start, is there anyway for us to ever go back home again?"

Su paused and looked at the floor. "I don't know. Most of the Stardust Pathways were sealed by the monasteries."

"Monasteries?" Keitaro asked confused.

Su again shook her head. "It's a long story we don't have time for right now."

"Oh." Keitaro turned forward again and began the long decent toward the far off village. "What about the path we just came through?" Keitaro asked. "That one didn't seem to be sealed up."

Su shook her head. "One time shot Keitaro. It was held open by…"

Keitaro raised an eyebrow as Su trailed off. "By who?"

"Someone more powerful than the monastery leaders." Su shook her head again. "Anyway, the connections are there, but, it's blocked now. You'd need a really strong tie on both sides of the barrier to even hope to break through." Su paused as she saw the look of defeat on Keitaro's face. "But there may be more Pathways that haven't even been found yet."

"A strong tie…" Keitaro wondered if he had such a tie back home. Once upon a time long ago, he would have believed that he did. Now he wasn't so sure. He knew he had strong ties to the girls back home, but he wondered if they were strong enough to do what Su was alluding too. He shook the thought from his mind, now wasn't the time to be thinking about these things. "When in Rome…"

Su blinked. "What'd you say?"

Keitaro glanced back toward Su out of the corner of his eye. "So? What's lesson one in Paralantis behavior?"

Su smiled, relieved to see Keitaro's quick rebound. "Ok! Repeat after me!" She paused as she switched to the Paralantian dialect. "Hello! My name is…"

ooooo

Naru sat staring out the window of the gigantic, blimp-like, airship she now rode in. She looked down over the dessert that was filled with sandstorms of various sizes. "He rode through that in one of those little land ships?" She murmured quietly. "What exactly did he promise her that he would go through that?" She closed her eyes and lean over to rest her forehead against her hand. "I don't get it. We were…together, right?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is making my head hurt."

"What's got you looking like that?" Kitsune flopped down into the seat across from Naru. "We're starting our big adventure to drag Keitaro's butt home! Don't look so depressed!"

Naru turned a tired, and somewhat hateful look, at her friend's flushed face. "And how would you like me to act? He just ran off without even a goodbye. I can't just ignore that by crawling into a bottle…" Naru gasped and looked away. "Sorry Kitsune."

Kitsune looked down into her hand at the mini-liquor bottle she had gotten from the on-board bar. She sighed. "It's ok. You deal by internalizing. I deal by imbibing." She shrugged her shoulders and raised the bottle to her lips for another sip of her drink. "Guess every girl has her own way of dealing with stuff like this." She looked over to the other seat where Shinobu and Motoko sat.

Naru also turned to look at her friends. She couldn't tell exactly what was on Motoko's mind right now because of her perpetual, stoic expression. She could imagine though.

Su leaving so suddenly had upset Motoko in a way she could never have predicted. Naru still remembered how standoffish Motoko had been when she first came to the Hinata-_sou_. Naru and Kitsune had done everything they could to make the young samurai protégé feel at home, but Motoko's strict upbringing had made it exceedingly difficult. "More like futile really." Naru whispered to herself.

Then Su had taken over. With an over abundance of energy to burn, Su endlessly pursued a friendship with Motoko. To this day Naru wondered if Su had simply worn Motoko down with the constant, pleading requests to go play with her. It didn't really matter how the friendship came to be though. The bond between Su and Motoko was perhaps the strongest in the house. That was all that mattered.

Keitaro was another story, yet all too similar as well. Motoko had never hid her hatred for men, especially those she considered weak men. Men like Keitaro. Yet, in similar fashion to Su, Keitaro had relentlessly worked to gain Motoko's respect. Naru knew Motoko would never admit it, but Naru also knew that Motoko was concerned for Keitaro as well as for Su.

Naru shifted a little bit in her seat as she looked at Shinobu's. The marks of the recently cried tears were still evident on her face as she looked out the window with dull eyes. She was perhaps the hardest hit by this turn of events. Shinobu's arrival at the Hinata-_sou_ had been marked with fear, anxiety, and all around uncertainty. Once again Su had been the one in the foreground of the situation. The friendship was slow to grow between them, as Su was almost too overbearing at times. In the end, it was a simple, everyday event that connected those two. And that was meal times. Shinobu's love of cooking, and Su's love of eating, gave them some common ground. Once in her own element, Shinobu was able to open up more. Su would always hang around the kitchen to try and sample the food before anyone else, and the girls would talk in the mean time. Eventually they became so close that Su would joke occasionally that Shinobu was really her 'sister from another mister'. Having recently left her real family, the joke seemed to thrill Shinobu to no end. "At least until Su ate all her ingredients before Shinobu was done with them." Naru chuckled dryly.

Keitaro was again, much the same. Granted he screwed up royally when he lied to Shinobu, but he tried so hard to make it up to her. Naru knew about Shinobu's crush on Keitaro of course. She was pretty sure the only one who didn't know about the girl's feelings was Keitaro himself. Naru also knew that as an only child, Keitaro saw Shinobu as a nothing more than a little sister. Despite these differences in the opinions of their relationship, they were incredibly close as well. Naru hated to admit it, but when she saw Keitaro help Shinobu study from time to time, she would get a little jealous.

Naru leaned back in her chair and caught a look at Kitsune from the corner of her eye. The fox lady was snoring softly as she slept off the booze. Naru shook her head and took the empty bottle from her friend's limp grip and tossed it to the trash with the other half a dozen or so other empty bottles from the bar.

Naru sighed as she studied her friend's passed out form. Kitsune had been her friend the longest of the girls, perhaps the longest in her life, but she remembered the fact that Su had gotten to Kitsune first. Before Motoko's arrival, Su would attach herself to Kitsune until they would play together. Ever the slacker, Kitsune would have much rather curled up on the couch with a bottle of sake and horse races on television. Yet Naru remembered that Kitsune was always smiling when with Su. When Su started in on Motoko, Kitsune had quite loudly thanked _kami_ to "be free of the crazy _gaijin_", but her smile never seemed quite as bright after that point in Naru's opinion. Even with being friends so long, Naru realized there was a lot she didn't know about Kitsune even now. "I wonder, how much does Su know?" Naru whispered.

Kitsune had been the most passive when Keitaro had shown up in their bath. Naru didn't know if it was because she didn't care because of her experiences with other men, or that she simply didn't care in general. Kitsune was the closest in age to Keitaro, so the connection they had was always a bit different than that of the other girls. She also loved the fact that Keitaro so naive. It made her near unstoppable when it came to pranking him, her second favorite past time after drinking. Despite her taunts, Keitaro always came back for more. It was an odd relationship, but there was always laughter in it. Naru had never been able to match the amount of laughter with either Kitsune or Keitaro.

Naru looked over to wear Sarah sat in the co-pilot's seat up front. The young American hadn't exactly been an easy addition to the Hinata-_sou_. She had resented Seta for leaving her at the dorms, and when everyone tried to make her feel at home, the girl had gotten even more violent in her pranks to try to get kicked out. Once again, Su had stepped in without even seeming to realize she did it. The two blonde foreigners had gravitated toward each other fast after realizing that their pranking power was much greater if they worked together. It wasn't a friendship in the same way as Shinobu's, but it was close. "Sarah hasn't made any mention of being upset though." Naru muttered quietly. "Does that mean she's not bothered, or more bothered by Su's leaving?"

Of course, the target of most of Sarah's antics was none other than their hapless landlord. Sarah seemed to hate Keitaro at first because he so much resembled Seta, as though the memory that her papa wasn't actually there caused her heartache. As time had gone on though, the severity of her pranks slowly reduced. Naru didn't think it was possible that Keitaro had won Sarah's respect that easily, but perhaps fallen into a temporary void in Sarah's life. Even if he didn't fill the void fully, he was a part of Sarah's life, an important part too. Even if Sarah did try to deny that fact with every action she took and every word she said.

Naru lay back in her seat and closed her eyes. She and Su had never been really close. They were friends, but not the way the others were. Driven by her unexplainable desire to attend _Todai_, Naru had always pushed Su away in exchange for a textbook or a study guide. She wondered now if she had missed something important by doing that.

"Keitaro…" Naru startled herself as she spoke the name. She hadn't meant to speak aloud, it just came up. She huffed in anger. "It's not like I care what that idiot does."

"Funny." Commented a voice. "It seems that your mouth speaks the opposite of what's in your heart."

Naru sat up suddenly and came face to face with Amalla Su. "How long have you been there?"

Amalla smiled. "Long enough." Her smile faded and she looked out the window into the distance. "Is that truly the way you feel? If so, you should be prepared to deal with the reality we may be racing towards."

"What do you mean?" Naru leaned forward in her chair, grasping at these new rays of hope. "You think Keitaro and Su will still be there? At this cave?"

Amalla shrugged and smoothed down her long, purple, dress-skirt. "I have no idea."

Naru fell out of her chair. "_Na-nani_?"

Amalla turned back toward Naru. "I have no idea. The most logical explanation of all this is that Kaolla has gone back to Paralantis." She paused as Naru sagged in her seat. Whatever had been supporting the girl this far was on the verge of collapse, if not collapsed already. Amalla recognized this, and carefully chose her next words. "There are other possible explanations however. Kaolla may have simply sealed the portal from years ago."

Naru lifted her head, her brown hair fell over and hid part of her face. "Yeah…"

"Even if Kaolla did go home to Paralantis, there is no guaranty that Keitaro would go with her." Amalla continued.

Naru shook her head, and the cold feeling in her stomach began to make itself known. "No. Knowing Keitaro, he probably made a promise to help her. For all his worthless, loser tendencies…he's never broken a promise."

Amalla sat in silence for a moment. "It seems you know Keitaro quite well."

Naru nodded and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "Yeah, we've been through a lot. Depending on which memories you put your stock in, we go even further back. Though, we've been unable to really prove that." She trailed off as she saw small water marks beginning to appear on her brown skirt. She couldn't even feel the tears on her face. "We had to fight so hard to get to where we are now…why'd he just…leave?"

Amalla wished she had the answers for the younger girl sobbing before her. She moved so that she could sit next to Naru. Amalla placed her hand at Naru's back and gently rubbed back and forth to try to help Naru calm herself. "It maybe as you said, he is simply fulfilling a promise to help Kaolla. If he feels the same way you do, he will find a way back to you. Believe in the strength of your bond, it will see you through."

Naru continued to cry, but held back the sobs long enough to voice the fear in her mind and heart. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Amalla paused. "Then he will still come back. He is an honorable man. Keitaro would not put you through this if it could be avoided. He will come back…"

"If only to tell me it's over." Naru pulled away from Amalla and ran for the bathroom at the far end of the large air-ship. She locked the door and fell to her knees as her sobbing returned with a vengeance.

Some time later, she felt her ears pop. She picked her head up out of her hands and swallowed hard. "We're landing…" She stood and made her way to the sink. "I don't want the others to see this." She turned on the water and vigorously washed her face, scrubbing herself almost raw. She heard people moving about outside the door and shut off the water. She stared into her reflection a moment, and then shook her head. Her lips turned in a frown, and her eyebrows lowered to give her eyes a menacing glare. Throwing the door wide with a loud bang, she stormed toward the cabin again. "Land this thing already! I'm going to strangle that idiot when I get my hands on him!"

Lamba looked back from his seat at the steering wheel and raised an eyebrow in question. He looked over to his co-pilot.

"I don't know." Sarah remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Amalla smirked. "That's better."

Kitsune turned to Motoko. "What's got her all fired up?"

Motoko stared at Naru with a small amount of fear in her eyes. "Either she's possessed by a demon, or worse, she's finally lost it."

"_Auuu_, she's going to kill Sempai for real this time." Shinobu commented as she buckled her seatbelt for the landing.

Naru smiled. "No, Shinobu. I'm not going to kill him." She punched her fist into her opposing palm. "I'm just going to hit him really, really, really hard for all this stupidity."

"_Auu_."

"Three, two, one. Land fall." Lamba pressed a few buttons on the control panel before leaving his seat. "The cave is not far from here. I will show you."

Naru followed Lamba out of the airship and down the steep mountain path. "Hey? What's that?"

Lamba crouched low to the ground and peered over the edge toward the shiny object far below. "Kaolla's reflecting mirror." He stood and hurried down the path.

Shinobu was following behind the others. "Is that bad?"

"What's the big deal with Su leaving a mirror?" Sarah asked confused.

Motoko leaned over the edge to look down the mountain. "Mirrors have been focuses of power in legend and reality over many ages. Given Molmol's unique form of _ki_ suddenly disappearing, I would wager that this has something to do with it."

Sarah scratched her head confused. "So, Lamba's and Amalla's magic disappeared because of the fact that Su left a mirror on the ground in a dessert?"

Motoko scoffed. "It is not magic." She lifted her sword. "Like my own abilities, it is a product of training _ki_."

"Whatever!" Naru yelled as she started to move down the mountain again. "I don't care what it is. Let's just find them." With the others in tow, she made her way the cave entrance.

Amalla looked at the mirror and then into the cave. "Oh! I see…" She crouched low to the ground and began to slowly turn the mirror. "The sun moved since Kaolla and Keitaro passed through here, but…" As she continued to move the mirror the cave suddenly lit up as the reflected light entered a large, crystal, prism. "There we go!" She paused. "They have a good lead time on us though."

"How much?" Asked Kitsune as she entered the cave.

"If I had to guess based on the position of the sun?" Amalla thought for a moment. "Two, maybe three hours."

Naru turned and looked over her shoulder, a smile creeping across her face. "You're talking like we can follow them."

Amalla shrugged. "We tracked them this far, let's see what's…"

"Everyone!" Called Shinobu's voice from deeper inside. "Come look at this!" The others rushed in to where Shinobu stood in front of a series of carvings, and she pointed at the first one. "It's Su!"

Kitsune leaned in and looked closer. "How can you tell?"

"I recognize it as well." Motoko commented. "Su has a similar picture in her room at home." She studied the other carvings. "I've never seen these though."

"Kaolla never explained the meaning behind these pictures." Lamba explained. "I suppose they speak for themselves, or perhaps these writings above them explain."

"You never asked?" Sarah kicked Lamba in the shin. "You dork! What do you think it means!"

Lamba rubbed his leg and glared at the girl. "Of course I asked." He looked away sadly. "She never told me though." He looked around the cave, and narrowed his eyes. "It's different."

Naru looked around. Except for the set of carvings on this wall, everything else looked exactly how she thought a cave should look. She followed Lamba deeper into the cave.

"That must have been were the portal was." Lamba murmured so low that the others almost missed it. "The three eyes must have acted as a place holder. No wonder Kaolla held the sign so close to her."

Motoko stepped forward and placed her hand on the wall. "The _ki_ here has been disturbed recently. Though…not nearly enough to do what you are suggesting." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall a bit more. "I can just barely feel the remains of their _ki_. It is as though it was sucked into a vacuum."

Kitsune put her hands on the wall. "I can't feel a damn thing."

The others all face-faulted.

Shinobu walked out to the wall and leaned her head against the cold stone. "Please…come back." Tears began to flow down her face once again. "Motoko says you went through here, so I believe her. So you have to come back. Please…don't leave me alone again."

Sarah made a small growling noise and leapt, kicking the stone wall. "Su! You dork! You're not allowed to pick on Keitaro alone! It's a team effort! Get back here!" She landed and began to hit the wall with her fists.

A faint, blue-white glow in the shape of three eyes suddenly appeared on the wall. Startled, everyone jumped, but stayed in contact with the wall.

"The connection isn't gone!" Lamba's voice cut through the confusion.

Naru ran for the light. "Keitaro?" She reached out and touched the wall, and the world exploded into a million colors. "Kei…"

Lamba looked up from where he was laying on the ground. He turned and saw Amalla sitting up a few feet away. He turned in the opposite direction and saw Kaolla's carvings on the far wall. "Is everyone ok?"

"They're gone Lamba." Amalla looked up at the offending wall, and the thin pillar of smoke that wafted in front of it. She stood, walked to the wall, and placed her hand on the stone. "Nothing…"

Lamba jumped to his feet. "Maybe we just need more people." He placed his hand on the wall as well. His shoulders fell as nothing happened. "I guess…"

Amalla shook her head. "This is Kaolla's adventure." She turned and walked toward the cave entrance, her head hanging slightly. "She doesn't need us to be there for her."

"How can you…"

Amalla turned. "I don't mean that she doesn't need us, or that we don't need her. She just needs us here, in case she ever wants to come home."

Lamba nodded slowly, understanding, but not accepting. "Weren't you the one who said she went to her real home though?"

"Home is where you have people who love you." Amalla turned. "This is Kaolla's home, as is the Hinata-_sou_, just as much as Paralantis is."

"I suppose." Lamba placed his hand around Amalla's waist. "Come on. Let's go home." He stopped as a shadow moved around the corner and into the cave. "Hey? Who are you?"

ooooo

Rider: (looks up from the papers and grade book) So? What did everyone think? Any good?

Star and Wraiths: ZZZ…ZZZ…

Rider: (sweat drop) Oh, that is not a good sign. (Turns to readers) I'm going to hope that their just burned out from mid-terms still, and hope you guys and girls will leave me something helpful so I can improve in the future. 'Till the next, live well all.


	4. Seed Four

Rider: _Konbanwa minna_! Hope everyone is well.

Star: GO AWAY! I have to study!

Rider: Ok then…Anyway, sorry for the delay. In penence, I've made this chapter a bit longer than what I usually do.

Wraiths: Well, that's something I guess.

Rider: (sigh) I can't win…Hope everyone enjoys.

Ooooo

Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina. Never have, most likely never will. Damn…

Journey of the Flower Maiden

Seed Four

"…be here!"

The young girl opened her eyes as she heard the loud, female, voice yelling out. She tried to turn her head toward the source, but her head didn't seem to want to respond.

"Ixia! Keep your voice down." Scolded a second voice. "We know that they shouldn't be here. You don't need to scream about it."

"Don't you tell me to keep my voice down Amaryllis!" Screamed the voice known as Ixia. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Oh, shut up." Commented a third voice calmly.

The young woman tried to look around again, but still could not move. "What's going on here?" She wondered silently.

"Helianthus!" Ixia's voice clearly sounded surprised. There was a brief pause before she continued. "It was you wasn't it? You let them get through."

"You're an idiot Ixia." Scoffed Helianthus's voice. "You know why they are here."

"Damn it!" Screamed Ixia. "That was not…"

"Things change Ixia." Helianthus's voice was even. "As the sun changes position, so must we."

"I have to see who these people are." Thought the young girl. She put all her strength into pushing herself to her up to see the hidden speakers. Her efforts were for nothing as a new sound distracted her from her task.

Ixia growled, loudly. "Stilbi! Back me up on this! Tell Helianthus she's wrong!"

A man's voice cut through the darkness. "I thought we agreed you were going to stop calling me that." His tone was one of exasperation.

"That's not what you were supposed to say!" Ixia yelled.

"Look out Stilbite!" Teased another man's voice. "Your girlfriend is mad again!"

The girl forced herself to try again to rise. "What is going on here?"

"Don't make me trounce you again Petrood!" Threatened Stilbite's voice.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Asked a gravely, almost inhuman, voice. "You woke me up."

Amaryllis's voice was the one that responded. "I'm sorry Trawl. It's just…"

"Oh." Drawled Trawl. "The others?"

"All of you! Quiet!" Ordered a third man's voice.

"What is it Diam?" Asked Amaryllis's voice.

"We are being watched." Diam's voice was firm.

The girl pushed everything she had into one last ditch effort. She pushed herself up and gasped. "What are you?" She demanded of the seven ghostly forms she viewed. Six of them were vaguely human in shape, but the seventh was oddly different. It was almost twice the size of the others and its form was jagged and rocky looking. She tried to move away as the lead spirit reached for her, but only managed to move a few feet.

The reaching spirit chuckled. "Seek us out if you wish to know."

As the girl continued to struggle she identified the voice. It was Diam who reached for here. "Stay away!"

The spirit-like Diam chuckled again. "Child, you are already entwined within the tale, and our grasp."

"Go away!" Screamed the girl. "Don't touch me!"

Keitaro sneezed as he walked along the mountain pathway. He looked around suspiciously, as though expecting to see someone or something. He shook his head as he realized what a fool he was being.

"There's no one else around here." He looked back over his shoulder. "Well, no one but her." He smiled as Su, still on his back, snored softly. "I wonder. Why is she so exhausted, while I feel more energized than ever?" He paused and looked down the path. The road they had taken was rather round about, but they had at last reached the bridge that lead to the village they were in search of. He shook Su gently, but got no response. "Well, I should know enough to talk my way around town." He swallowed hard. "I hope."

"Halt!"

Keitaro turned as he heard a new voice. "Um, sure?" As he looked up he saw two men in steel plate armor and helms approaching him. "Is something…"

"Who are you?" Demanded the first man. "Why are you here? How did you get here?"

Keitaro paused a moment, relieved that he was able to understand the man. He also noted that the other man had yet to speak. He looked over the uniforms that the men wore. The only difference was the red stripe of paint on the second man's shoulder guard. Keitaro concluded that this man was the leader. He decided to address this man and try out the cover story that he and Su had agreed to before. "My name is Keitaro and I am a traveler from across the mountains, as is my friend. We saw your village and hoped to find lodgings for the night."

The man in the striped armor brown eyes narrowed behind the polished steel helm. "From across the mountains you say?" He looked over at the first guard, and then turned back to Keitaro. "I've never heard of any other villages past our own."

Keitaro nodded, hoping that he wasn't sweating too much. "I'm not surprised that you've never heard of my village. It is rather remote, and we tend to keep to ourselves." He sweat dropped as the guard still looked unconvinced, at least what Keitaro could see behind the armor.

"You don't seem to have many provisions for a trip like that." Pointed out the first guard. "And what is the name of your village?"

Keitaro laughed nervously. "We did have some supplies, but our cart took a bad turn and we lost everything. We were too far from home to get new supplies, so we just pressed on." He forced a smile. "Guess we got lucky that we came across you guys."

The lead guard frowned. "I guess." He sighed heavily as he turned and went back toward the village gate. "Follow me." He motioned to the other guard as he walked.

Keitaro felt a little uncomfortable as he followed the leader, only to have the second guard circle around him. "_Ano_, is something wrong?"

The front guard looked over his shoulder as he crossed the bridge. "We take our safety very seriously in Loriage." He extended his hand into the air. "It's Rodimus! Open the gate!"

"Right away sir!" Answered a voice from behind the wall.

Keitaro nodded to Rodimus. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Rodimus grunted. "I'll let you in, but I'll be keeping an eye on you." His eyes narrowed again. "Step out of line even once and I'll gut you and throw you out past the wall for the Beasts to feed on."

Keitaro laughed nervously as he walked away. "_Hai_, I understand."

"Boy!" Rodimus called out.

Keitaro turned. "Yes."

"What is the name of your village? You still have not answered that." Rodimus continued. "And what is that other language that keeps slipping in? It affects your accent."

Keitaro sweat dropped. "It is the language of my village."

"And that is?" Rodimus pushed.

"Hinata." Keitaro answered quickly. "And the language is called Japanese."

Rodimus grunted again. "Never heard of them. Work on your speech boy, it's a hassle to try and understand your broken Paralantian."

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind." He ran off before Rodimus could ask any more questions. As he rounded the corner and escaped Rodimus's sight he heard muffled laughter. "What's so funny?"

Su lifted her head and chuckled. "I guess you were paying attention to my lessons."

Keitaro smiled. "After trying to learn English for the entrance exams, Paralantian was easy."

"That's because Paralantian is the basis of all language on Earth." Su jumped off of Keitaro's back and stretched her arms above her head. "Thanks for carrying me Keitaro. I guess our journey took more out of me than I thought it would." She looked around the village. "I guess we should find an inn or something."

Keitaro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, my guess is it will be pretty cold at this altitude once the sun sets." He turned his head around to view the village. He could identify some of the shops by the pictures on their signs, but most had only Paralantian text, which he couldn't understand. "Maybe you should lead the way now?"

"Sure!" Su looked around for a moment more. "Let's see…Sword smith, armor smith, trade post, provisions shop. That's weird."

"_Nani_?" Keitaro started to walk around the town to get a better view. "What's weird?"

"There doesn't appear to be an inn in this village." Su explained with a pout. "How can you have a village with no place for travelers to rest? That's got to be against the rules somewhere."

Keitaro laughed lightly. "I doubt it. Let's just ask those people over there." He pointed to a group a few meters off. "Maybe they'll know something that will help us."

Su brought her hands together behind her head as she followed Keitaro. "I guess."

"Excuse me?" Keitaro waved to the group of people as he approached them. "I was wondering if…" His words died in his throat as small band quickly dispersed and moved away from him. "Um? Ok…" He turned a glance to Su in question.

Su shrugged her shoulders and shook her head blankly. She looked up the main street that they were on and saw that the other villagers were moving in similar fashion. "Did we do something?"

"You tell me." Keitaro responded confused. "This is your territory." He continued down the street slowly.

Su followed after Keitaro. "This is creepy Keitaro." She sighed as the only reply she got was a nod. She looked around and saw a few people peeking out at them from behind the drawn curtains and cracked doors. Yet, as she made eye contact with them, the doors slammed shut and windows went black. "Why are they avoiding us?"

"They avoid you because you are outsiders."

Su screamed and jumped as the voice came from behind her.

Instinctively, Keitaro placed himself between Su and the newcomer. He raised his hands and dropped into an unfamiliar fighting stance. He wondered briefly how he knew how to do this, and why he reacted so protectively to Su. His thought was short lived as he focused on the man in front of him again.

"I apologize." The man raised his hands to show he meant no harm and smiled warmly. "I did not intend to scare the young miss. Please forgive me."

Keitaro looked over the man. He was older than Keitaro by at least ten years, if one was to trust physical appearance. Despite the age difference the man was well toned, perhaps from a life of hard work. His brown eyes were warm and inviting, yet haunted at the same time. His black hair had traces of gray along the sides, giving him a two-toned look. Slowly, Keitaro relaxed. "Sure, no harm done."

The man nodded in thanks. "Tell me, are you travelers from another village?"

"Yeah." Keitaro nodded. "Is that why we're being given the cold shoulder?"

"Cold shoulder?" The man questioned. "I do not understand."

"He means is that why everyone ran away?" Su clarified.

"Oh, I see." The man's smiled widened. "Such a unique phrase. Anyway, you must be looking for a place to stay. Correct?" His expression fell a little as he saw Keitaro and Su nod. "I'm afraid you may be in a bit of trouble then. You see, we have no inn in Loriage."

Keitaro sighed. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"I guess we'll just move on to the next village then." Su remarked sadly.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty." Continued the man. "We have no inn, but I'd be happy to open my home to you."

Su's eyes lit up. "Would you really? Really? Really?"

"Of course." He motioned for the two young travelers to follow him. "Oh, by the way, my name is Alero."

Keitaro bowed slightly to Alero. "We are indebted to you for your hospitality." He straightened out and followed the older man and introduced himself and Su. They traveled a few minutes more until the village was behind them and a small cottage was in front of them.

Keitaro noticed that while the homes in the village were nothing spectacular, this house barely seemed to support itself. The thatch roof was sagging in places and the walls themselves were a patch work of fill in substances that seemed to barely hold together. The windows were broken and the door hung off its hinges. As he passed the meager fence that surrounded the property, Keitaro viewed the failing crops in the small vegetable garden that made up the front yard. He wondered suddenly if his and Su's presence was really a feasible proposition for Alero. He gasped as he realized that Alero was looking at him.

"Don't worry, I would not have invited you if I could not afford it." Alero smiled as he guessed at what was on Keitaro's mind. "Please, this way."

"Da!"

Keitaro looked up the short path to the house and saw a young girl, maybe a bit younger than Sarah, running toward them. She was dressed in a plain brown jumpsuit style dress that had a few tears in it. Her head was covered with a yellow kerchief that had a small red flowers embroidered around it to keep her long brown hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were her most prominent feature. They were a mix of brown, green, and yellow. As a result they had a reflective, iridescent quality to them. The pupils were also more elliptical than plain round. Keitaro knew he had seen eyes like Mimi's somewhere before, but couldn't place where.

Alero scooped up the small child into his arms. "Su? Keitaro? I'd like you to meet my daughter Mimi."

Mimi jumped down from her father's arms and curtsied to her two guests. "It's nice to meet you." She paused as the wind blew past them and cocked her head to the side slightly. "You smell funny."

Keitaro and Su face faulted.

Alero sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Mimi…"

Keitaro stood again and laughed dryly. "Well, we have been hiking all day."

Mimi shook her head. "Not that kind of smell, you smell different."

"Different?" Keitaro repeated. "How do you mean?"

Alero quickly stepped into the conversation. "Mimi? Would you please go set up the hearth for dinner?"

Mimi nodded with a smile and ran toward the house. "Yes, Da!"

Keitaro looked over at Alero confused.

Alero laughed. "She's quite precocious isn't she? I tried to raise her to be honest but sometimes…" He sighed. "Sometimes she just says things with out thinking about the consequences." He walked toward the house. "I have some work to do before dinner. Please, make yourself at home."

"Do you need any help?" Keitaro offered. "I feel like we owe you."

Alero shook his head. "No, I will be fine. Besides, you're not really suited for my kind of work."

Su giggled at the look of mild annoyance on Keitaro's face. "Ok, we'll help Mimi with dinner than." She entered the house as Alero nodded and walked away. "Come on Keitaro!"

Keitaro watched as Alero walked away toward a cave behind the house. He listened as pounding noises began to come from deep in the cave. He raised a wondering eyebrow, but followed Su into the house.

The interior of the house was not much better than the exterior. He saw the damage to the roof was even worse from the underside. The walls were constructed mainly of stone, but there were wooden posts between the stone slabs. The wood of the walls was rotted and sagging, threatening to collapse the house in upon itself. The glass in the windows, the ones that were not broken, were scarred and curved so badly that the gentlest touch could shatter them. There was no actual floor for the house, just the stone of the mountain itself. As Keitaro looked around he realized that all of the furniture in the house was made of stone. Everything that is, except for one of the two beds in the corner of the room.

"It's Prosperity Wood." Mimi explained.

Keitaro turned. "Prosperity wood?"

Mimi looked up from where she was stirring something in a cast-iron pot. "Yeah. Don't you know what Prosperity Wood is?" Her head tilted to one side. "No, I guess you wouldn't since you came from the other side of the mountain."

Su walked over to the bed and ran a finger over one of the bed posts. "It's really very impressive. I didn't think… " She looked over at Mimi and smiled brightly. "You're a very lucky girl to have a bed made completely out of Prosperity Wood."

Mimi giggled. "I know." She looked out the window a moment toward the cave that Alero had gone into.

Keitaro noticed that Mimi's smile seemed to weaken for a moment. He wondered what was running through her head, but didn't ask. "Hey Mimi-_chan_. Where did your father get the materials for this house?"

The young girl pointed toward the front path. "Around the corner there is a waterfall. Not much grows in that pool except for Rock-splitters, but they're pretty tough." Mimi turned back to her hearth and made a disapproving sound. "It's not hot enough." She reached to the side of the fireplace, but came up empty handed. "Oh poo…no more wood." She looked up at Keitaro and smiled that special smile that small girls keep hidden until they want something.

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Wha-what do you want from me?"

"I need more fire wood." Mimi smiled brightly. "Could you please get some more for me?"

"Oh, just firewood." Keitaro sighed in relief. "Where's the wood pile?" He followed Mimi as she led him around to the side of the house. There were piles of wood strewn about, but most of the pieces were far too large for the fireplace. Keitaro sighed again. "I guess I'll need…"

Su handed him a tool that was on the ground. "An ax?"

Keitaro picked up one of the logs, tested its weight, and set it atop the near by chopping block.

Mimi gasped. "Wow! Even Da has trouble with logs that size! You must be really strong Keitaro!"

Keitaro blinked. "It doesn't feel that heavy." He shrugged and raised his ax high over his head. "Maybe those training sessions Motoko used to force on me actually paid off." The ax fell and sliced clean through the wood, however, it did not stop there. The head of the ax continued through the stone chopping block and into the ground beneath that. The three people around the wood pile stared wide eyed. "That was…"

"That was…" Su echoed.

"That was incredible!" Mimi yelled. She ran over to the next log and attempted to pick it up. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Keitaro stared dumbfounded. "How did that…"

Su blinked. "Wow, you really are stronger." She picked up another piece of wood and placed it on the remains of the chopping block. "Do it again."

Keitaro nodded and slowly brought the ax down again so that he barely struck the log. He shook his head as it fell into two clean pieces. "I don't understand."

Su gathered up the cut wood and motioned to Mimi. "I think this is enough for now. Right?"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, but I want to watch Keitaro cut more like that!"

Su smiled. "Maybe later. I think we need to finish preparing dinner first don't we?" She turned one last playful smile at Keitaro as she followed Mimi. "Why don't you cut the rest for them too?"

Keitaro nodded as he studied the axe he held. "Yeah sure." He replied absently. "Maybe there's something about the axe itself?"

Su entered the house and placed the cut wood into the fire under the pot. "That should burn for a while now. What's next?"

Mimi gave the contents of her pot a gentle stir and turned. "Now we have to go get the rest of our ingredients." She opened a small cupboard next to the fire place and removed a clay pot. "We still have enough water from yesterday, good. That means we just need some vegetables."

Su frowned a little bit. "From the garden?"

Mimi nodded and ran out the door. "The soil around here is terrible for crops, but we do have a few."

Su followed the young girl to the fields and crouched down low to the ground. She ran her hands over the soil gently before she dug deeper. She sifted the handful of dirt though her fingers and sighed. Stones of all shapes and sizes took up most of the space in her hand. "This won't do, nothing can grow in these conditions." She jerked her hand back as something cut her. She looked down at the offending piece of metal that rested on the ground. Small droplets of her blood dripped down around the broken shard and sank into the soil.

Mimi ran over to where Su sat. "Careful! Our tools break all the time in the garden." Mimi lifted Su's injury for closer inspection. "Good, the cut's not too deep." The small girl took Su's finger to her mouth and gently licked it a few times. She looked up at Su hopefully. "Feel any better?"

Su nodded. "Yeah actually, it does." She looked at her finger with curiosity. "How'd you do that?"

Mimi looked around the garden. "It's…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Su tilted her head. "Huh?"

"It's nothing." Mimi assured her. "Come on we need to get back to the fire."

Su nodded and helped pick through the meager produce in the garden. When she saw that Mimi took only a three small pieces of fruit from the few plants, she wondered if maybe Keitaro had been right to question their hosts' ability to put them up.

"Stop that." Mimi admonished with her back turned.

Su jumped. "How did you?"

The little girl turned and smiled. "I just know. Now come on."

Su followed Mimi back into the house and looked around. She heard rustling above her and saw rhythmic changes in pressure on the thatch roof. She smiled as she realized that Keitaro was up there trying to repair the damaged areas. "Even so far from home, he takes the role of the manager." Her smile diminished slightly as she helped Mimi prepare dinner. "I wonder how the others are doing."

Her head was throbbing. Not the usual, hung over, partied way to hardy, I swear I'm never going to drink again, throbbing. That would have been a welcome relief right now. This was more intense than every headache she'd had in her life combined. "If I find out who slipped me a ruffie, I'll kill 'im."

"Kitsune!"

The fox-girl grabbed at her ears and curled into a fetal position. "Not so loud. Please god, not so loud."

"I'm not god dummy, open your eyes."

Kitsune slowly opened one eye, and immediately regretted it as the light made the pain worse. "Naru? Was that you?" She grunted as someone helped her sit up. "Why do I feel like a want to die?"

Naru shook her head. "I don't know. When we got here…" She looked around. "Where ever this is, you just suddenly collapsed."

"Here." Sarah knelt down in front of Kitsune and held out her baseball cap. "Motoko found some snow a bit higher on the mountain. We thought you might need some water."

Kitsune grabbed for the melting ice in the hat, but missed and wobbled in her seat. "Oh boy…" She felt someone steady here with a firm grip.

"Please don't strain yourself if you're still not feeling well Kitsune."

Kitsune turned to see Shinobu looking very concerned. "I'll be ok kid. Don't worry about me." She tried again to take some ice, and succeeded. She swallowed some, enjoying the feeling of it melting as it ran down her throat. The rest she placed against her temples. She sighed as the cold compress caused the pain to recede. "Much better."

"That is good to hear." Motoko walked into the cave from her sentry point at the entrance. "Unfortunately, it comes too late to be of any use to us today."

"Why is that?" Kitsune tried to stand on her own, but ended up needing Naru to support her.

Motoko nodded toward the entrance. "We have no idea where we are and the sun is setting. I don't think it would be a good idea to move along an unknown mountain path in the dark."

Naru nodded as she helped her friend over to the exit. "Yeah, but…"

Kitsune forgot about her aching head for a moment. "Are those clouds?"

Sarah nodded as she came up along side the two older girls. "Yep, which means that the air is a lot thinner up here." She scratched her head. "But when Papa and I went climbing for some ruin excavations that made it harder to breath."

"But we're all fine." Shinobu pointed out. "Well, except for Kitsune's headache."

"She did have quite a bit to drink on that blimp." Naru recalled aloud.

Kitsune turned a mock hurt look on her friend. "Give me a little credit. Some sample bottles wouldn't put me in this shape."

"Regardless." Motoko attempted to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand. "The fact that we can breath comfortably is a blessing in itself, but I'm concerned with another potential problem. Namely, extreme cold once the sun goes down."

"That doesn't sound too bad right now." Kitsune joked as she remembered how good the ice had made her feel.

"You go freeze to death then." Sarah shot back in short order. "Like Naru said, we don't know anything here. Papa taught me to take risks, but not be stupid. I say we find something to make a fire, hole up for the night, and start fresh in the morning."

Kitsune blinked at Sarah's take charge attitude. She knew the girl took no prisoners, but it seemed more intense now. "Here voice sounded strained too." Thought Kitsune silently. "Could it be that she's actually…afraid?" She shook her head. She'd never seen Sarah back down from any challenge. "But then…she always had someone to back her up. Like Su." Kitsune nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea. We should stay the night." She finally spoke aloud.

Motoko nodded. "I will see about procuring some firewood. There doesn't seem to be much activity here, but someone should stand guard just in case."

Kitsune forced herself to stand on her own, despite the rolling of her stomach.

Naru grabbed her friend quickly. "Don't even think about it. Shinobu-_chan_? Can you help Kitsune?"

The blue haired teen nodded. "_Hai_."

"I'll keep watch Motoko." Naru stated as she handed Kitsune over to Shinobu. "Don't go too far though. If something unexpected does come around, we will probably need your help fending it off."

Motoko nodded. "I won't be long."

Kitsune's mind wandered as the quick conversation took place. She looked down at the young teenager who supported her. "I never realized it before, but Shinobu-_chan_ is actually pretty strong for her size. Still…" She kept the thoughts to herself as she sat down with her back to the cool, cave wall. She watched as Shinobu said something to her, and felt herself nod her head in agreement, but what had been said had already been lost. "It's her strength of mind that can be best seen now. She cried so hard on the blimp, but she hasn't once yet here. There aren't even any tear tracks on her cheeks."

Kitsune turned her head to share her vision equally between Naru and Sarah. "They don't seem as upset either…" She paused as she caught a glimmer of something else. Something deeper, something both awesome and terrible at the same time.

"_Ano sa_…" The words died in Kitsune's throat.

"I take it nothing of event happened?"

Kitsune took a long, hard, look at the young samurai maiden as she reentered the cave. She was still dressed in her red and white attire. Still carried herself with same regal grace that had been trained into her over many years. Still looked every bit the no nonsense, take charge woman she always seemed to be. Until you looked in her eyes. "They're restless…" Kitsune murmured.

"You say something boozy?"

Kitsune glared as Sarah sat next to her. "Did something happen while I was out of it?"

Sarah shrugged. "Everyone's been a little wierded out over the abrupt changes." She reached out with one finger and poked Kitsune in the forehead. "Then you went and died and scared the crap out of us again." She sighed. "It's moments like these that you really understand just how valuable someone like Su is. _Ne_? She'd just pull out some gizmo and zap us all to the nearest take-out stand or something."

Kitsune didn't respond, despite the fact that she agreed in part. "If Su was here…" She smiled, allowing her thoughts to run free inside her head. "We'd be so busy trying to keep her from running off somewhere or eating something she shouldn't to realize how scared or confused we were." She chuckled at the mental image that arose.

"What's so funny over there?" Naru called.

Kitsune picked herself up and walked over to the group as they tried in vain to start a fire with green wood. "Let me try."

Motoko scoffed. "I train in the woods and mountains all the time and all I get are embers with this stuff. How are you going to get us a fire?"

"Just get me a few more embers." Kitsune made a little shooing motion with her hand towards Motoko as the others gathered around the make shift campsite. "I'll take care of the rest." She waited patiently as Motoko continued to work at the fire. At last Kitsune made her move. "All right everyone! Stand back!" She pulled something from her pocket and hurled it down into the embers.

Naru raised her hands as the fire flared to life with a small explosion. "What did you do?"

Sarah looked to the side of the now roaring fire and saw a glittering reflection. "_Nani_?" She moved around the others and picked up the item. "Glass? And paper?" She brushed off the burnt and torn label, before turning an irritated look at Kitsune. "Bacardi?"

Kitsune grinned and sat next to the warm, flickering, and aromatic fire. "Worked didn't it?"

"Where'd you get that from?" Naru asked dubiously as she sat down across the fire from her friend.

"Lamba had a whole bar full of them." Kitsune shrugged. "I figured he wouldn't miss one…" She pulled a second bottle from her other pocket. "Or two."

Motoko sat next to the older woman and shook her head. "Under any other circumstances, I'd be disappointed in your lack of control." She smiled softly. "But I suppose this time it really worked in our favor."

Kitsune cracked the seal on the new bottle and took a small sip before passing it to Motoko. "Not exactly an ideal dinner, but better than nothing." She waited as Motoko took a sip and made a face as the drink burned her throat. "So? What's the next move?"

Naru took the bottle and looked out the cave entrance toward the setting sun. "I wish I knew…" Tilting her head back, she took a fair sized swig of the beverage. She coughed violently as she passed the bottle on.

Kitsune laughed as she saw the look on Naru's face. "Easy girl, it's not _namanchu_." She continued to chuckle as she saw Shinobu looking into the fire.

The blue eyed teen gazed hard at the flames. She could feel their heat burning into her. She held the small, half-empty flask loosely in her hand. She swallowed hard and tightened her grip on the bottle as she imitated Naru's actions. "We have to find them. No matter what."

Kitsune blinked at Shinobu's resolve for a moment. "I can't believe that's really little Shinobu." Kitsune thought to herself. "She's so focused right now she didn't even feel the burn, didn't make a face at all."

"I'm with the cook." Sarah agreed as she took her small shot. "Drag them back kicking and screaming if needed."

Kitsune once again found herself holding the small, now nearly empty, glass container. "I guess it's decided then." She finished off the last of the booze and tossed the bottle into the fire.

Motoko nodded. "We'll set out in the morning." She stood and secured her katana to her belt. "I'll take the first watch. You guys get some sleep."

Kitsune lay back and rested her head in her hands. "I wonder…" She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. "What kind of journey will this be? What kind of…" She yawned as her body readily took her into a deep sleep. "…tale will be told?"

Keitaro looked up from his final repairs on the roof as he saw the light moving down the road. He slid gingerly along the supports of the thatch roof to avoid damaging it and made his way to the ladder. He had just reached the ground as the light made it to the front garden. He couldn't see who carried the light though, as the metal lantern cast the light forward.

"Had a feeling I'd find you here boy."

Keitaro instantly recognized the voice. "H-hello Rodimus, sir."

Rodimus lowered the lantern enough that his face could now be seen. "Alero took you in did he?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, he was very helpful to us."

"Stupid if you ask me." Rodimus replied with a grunt. "Idiot can barely keep his own feet on the rock. Let alone you two and the Were." He sighed, disappointment heavy in his breath. "Still hasn't learned his lesson."

"I don't know what you mean by that." Keitaro began softly. "Or that comment about a …were, was it?" He raised his gaze slightly and looked at Rodimus calmly. "But where I come from, Alero would be considered a good man. Not an idiot."

"Keitaro!" Mimi skipped through the front door. "Dinner is ready…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Rodimus. "H-hello there Captain Rodimus sir."

Rodimus' upper lip curled ever so slightly as he saw the young girl.

Keitaro felt himself tense as he saw Rodimus tighten his grip on his sword. "Mimi-_chan_? Go back inside. I'll join you in a second."

The little girl nodded and took a step backwards.

"Stay there Were." Rodimus ordered. He turned his gaze on Keitaro. "Do not ever think to dismiss someone with out my permission interloper."

Keitaro felt his hand twitch involuntarily. He thought about rushing the guard captain, but shook the thought away. Instead he walked over to Mimi and bent down next to her. He saw tears in her eyes, and reached to wipe them away. "It's ok Mimi-_chan_. Don't cry." He stood, and with uncharacteristically deliberate intent, turned his back on Rodimus as he lead Mimi into the house. "I'll just be a moment." Once the door was shut he turned toward Rodimus again.

The armored guard was visibly shaking. "How dare you…how dare you!" He pulled his sword from its scabbard. "I warned you what would happen if you caused trouble!"

Keitaro watched as the other man charged him. Part of him felt like he always did when Motoko used to attack him. The part that screamed to make his legs carry him in the opposite direction as fast as possible. This time though, there was another part as well. Something new and unique that kept Keitaro calm and made him hold his ground. He felt himself prepare for the oncoming attack, but lost the chance to make his move.

A large fist shot out from the darkness and collided with the sword. The sword shattered at the point of impact and fell to the ground. "Is there something I can help you with? Captain?"

Keitaro gasped as Alero stepped into the dim light of the lantern Rodimus carried.

Alero's skin was as black as the mountain rocks around them. His features were similar to before, but now jagged, stone-like. "What's the matter Captain? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You bastard." Rodimus stood and straightened himself to his full height. He released the clasp on his helm and lifted the heavy covering from his head. He locked his eyes on Alero's, but nothing more was said.

Keitaro looked back and forth between the two men. It was like a before and after picture to him, and he realized why there was no more need for words. Rodimus was an exact double of Alero before the transformation. Keitaro decided to hold his tongue for the time being.

Alero took a deep breath and his skin began to crumble away to dust. "What do you want?" His voice was tired now. The tone one takes when he's been down a road many times before.

"I came to try and keep you from making another mistake." Rodimus glared at Keitaro. He continued to turn and spotted Su and Mimi looking out from the window. "But I can see I'm wasting my time."

Alero nodded. "If that's all, get off my land."

"Alero!" Rodimus pushed.

"Now!" Alero roared. "I'm not feeling too generous right now since you not only threatened my guests, but my daughter as well."

"She's not…"

Alero didn't stop as he lowered his voice and he kept his eyes on Rodimus. "Now get out of here before I forget you're my little brother."

Keitaro watched as Rodimus turned, defeated. It was shocking to see the difference in his personality now. The noble guardsman now just a normal man, scolded by his brother no less, with his tail between his legs.

Alero turned and offered a weak smile and an even weaker apology to Keitaro. "Sorry about that. Family…you know?"

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He followed Alero inside and took his place at the small table. As he expected, the meal that Su and Mimi had prepared was meager at best, but it smelled surprisingly good.

"_Itadakimasu_." Keitaro and Su said in unison. They stopped and looked at each other. A moment later they laughed lightly and looked down.

Mimi looked back and forth between the two foreigners at her table. "What was that you said?"

Su smiled. "Where we come from, that is what is usually said before a meal." She picked up her spoon and gently stirred the stew in her bowl. "Feels weird saying…"

Keitaro nodded, but remained silent.

"So? It's like a prayer?" Mimi continued. "It's easier than the ones we're supposed to say."

Alero gently tapped his daughter on the shoulder. "That's enough Mimi."

"But Da, it's ok." Mimi insisted. She rose from here seat and ran around the table to grab Keitaro's arm. "Even after Uncle Rodimus told, Keitaro was still nice to me."

Alero blinked and stared at Keitaro. "You know?"

Keitaro had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he nodded anyway.

Alero smiled. "I see…" He raised his bowl and drank down the rest of his stew. "I feel rather stiff after working so long." He looked up at the newly repaired roof. "And it seems like you've been busy as well." He stood, gathering the dishes. "I think I'm going to go take a bath." He placed the dirty dishes in a small wooden container and turned for the door. "Would you care to join me Keitaro?"

Mimi jumped up and down. "No fair! I want to go too!"

"Mimi…" Alero began.

"I could use a bath as well." Su stated as she stood up from the table. "We've been hiking all day after all."

Alero sighed. "I'll see if I have some extra towels." He looked at Keitaro and Su for a moment. "I'm going to assume that you need some spare cloths too."

A few minutes later the four people were walking down the mountain path, each with a bundle of cloths in hand. As they rounded the second bend, Keitaro and Su both stopped.

"Whoa…"

Alero smiled as his young companions looked at the waterfall. "Quite a sight huh?" He reached into his bundle and pulled a small pouch from one of the pockets. He produced a silver powder from the pouch and flung it out over the pool at the waterfall's base. There was a flare of purple-blue light and the water began to give off steam. "That should be better now."

"Yay!" Mimi cheered and began to strip off her cloths. "Bath time! Bath time!"

"Oh…" Su murmured as she too began to disrobe. "That's why she was able to heal my cut before."

Keitaro was having a little bit more trouble than Su was. It finally hit him where he had seen eyes like Mimi's before. "_Ano_…"

"Is something wrong Keitaro?" Alero asked, apprehension apparent in his voice.

"Mimi-_chan_…" Keitaro stared dumbly at the little girl as she splashed about the pool with Su. "She has ears…and a tail…"

Alero nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Cat ears…" Keitaro continued slowly. "And a tail…" He repeated.

"Mimi said you knew that she is a Were." Alero continued. "When you protected her from Rodimus."

Keitaro's mind slowly remembered the events and the conversation. He also realized just how close he was to not only blowing his cover, but alienating the only ally he and Su had at the moment. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"You're not one of those Were-haters are you?" Alero asked in a low voice.

Keitaro sensed a gathering of energy around Alero and saw bits of stone beginning to form around Alero's fists. Keitaro realized he had to act, but was unsure how. After a split second of thought, he used the only plan he could come up with. "Sorry Alero. I didn't mean to stare, it's just, I've never seen anyone like Mimi before."

Alero relaxed. "You've never seen a Were?"

Keitaro nodded as he got ready for his bath. "I've heard stories, but I thought they were legends and stuff."

Alero stepped into the pond and sank into its warm waters. "There are no Weres where you come from?"

Keitaro shook his head. "None that I've ever seen anyway."

"When you go back to that place…" Alero leaned back to look up at the starry sky. "Can you take Mimi with you?"

Keitaro looked at the far side of the pond where Su was washing Mimi's hair. "Or is it fur?" Keitaro wondered absent mindedly. He turned to answer but Alero continued first.

"Mimi hasn't had an easy time in Loriage." Alero took his gaze from the sky. "After my…choices…many years ago I was labeled the village pariah." He laughed bitterly. "So she's had to deal with the village's hatred of Weres, and the village's hatred of me."

Keitaro looked again at Mimi as he chose his words. "I don't know that Mimi would have a much easier time where I'm from. There's no one like her on…in my village." Keitaro quickly corrected. "The elders would probably take her away to…see how she was different from us."

Alero nodded. "I see…"

"Hey!"

Keitaro looked up and his nose exploded in a fountain of blood.

"What'cha talking about?" Su asked as she moved toward the two men.

Keitaro forced himself to turn his back to Su and shook his head violently. Between the steam from the water and the fact he left his glasses by his clothes on the side he hadn't been able to see Su clearly before. He was suddenly confronted with the fact that the Su here now was not the child-like Su from the Hinata-_sou_.

Alero grinned as he saw Keitaro's face. "I take it that this is the first time that you two have bathed together as a couple?"

Su giggled. "Keitaro's seen me naked many times." She sat down next to Keitaro, masking her body under the water, and leaned her head on his shoulder as he turned around again. "Back home he had this terrible habit of peeping on my girlfriends and I."

"I did not!" Keitaro protested loudly, causing the others to laugh. He lowered his head. "I didn't though…"

"_Aniki_!" Mimi came splashing across the water and jumped into Keitaro's lap. "Can I wash your back _aniki_?"

Keitaro nodded and let the girl lead him over to the waterfall. "Ok."

Su leaned back against the rock as she watched Keitaro leave. "I heard some of what you said Alero." She spoke without turning to the older man. "About the choices you made years ago." Her eyes flitted to Alero for a moment, but didn't stay there long. "What was it you did?

Alero smiled sadly. "I helped some people." He smiled as he watched Mimi tackle Keitaro into the water. "She hasn't had a friend like this before. Any chance you can stay for a while? She'd love that."

Su smiled. "I'd like that as well, but we can't." She looked down into her reflection. "We're on something of a timetable. Well, not me so much, but Keitaro has things to see too back home."

Alero nodded. "I understand. Perhaps on the way back then? We'll all have a nice dinner before you two head back over the mountains." He stopped as he saw Su crying. "Did I say…?"

Su shook her head and raised a bit to smile at him. "No, nothing. It's a wonderful invitation. We'll see what we can do."

Alero smiled. "Wonderful." He glanced up at the stars. "We should get back. It's getting late. Beasts like the later hours, it's not as safe here."

"Keitaro! Mimi!" Su yelled. "Time to go!" She waited until Keitaro was close enough to see her before standing up. She laughed as Keitaro fell backwards in a fountain of blood from his nose. Su reached out a hand and helped Keitaro to his feet.

Keitaro looked up at the sky as he stood. "You did that on purpose."

"Yep!" Su raced from the pool and began to dress. She paused as she watched Mimi. "Why don't you leave you're bandana off tonight?"

Mimi looked at Su with a shocked expression. "But…"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are." Su said as she took Mimi's head covering away. "Besides, those little ears of your's are cute."

Mimi smiled. "Think so?" She turned to Keitaro. "What do you think _aniki_?"

Keitaro nodded. "I think you look better without that covering your head."

Mimi smiled brightly. "Ok then! No more covering my ears!" She turned and started to walk. "Race you _ane_!"

Su ran after the little girl while still hopping into her pants. "Hey! Head start!"

Alero watched this all in silence as he and Keitaro slowly followed behind the girls. "Thank you…"

Keitaro turned. "Eh?"

Alero shook his head. "Nothing… just, thank you."

Keitaro nodded, not really understanding. When he reached the house, he saw the girls preparing the beds, and realized that there was a distinct shortage. He shrugged to himself. "Wouldn't be the first time I've slept on the floor." He thought as he entered the room.

"Da, I'm going to sleep with you tonight. Ok?" Mimi asked as she readied the bedding.

Keitaro looked around the room for a spare blanket to wrap himself in, but found none.

"Keitaro?"

He turned toward the soft voice, and Su's slightly flushed face. "What's wrong Su?" He asked calmly.

"I was actually about to ask you that." She was looking down at the floor, but her eyes rose and fell periodically to check Keitaro's expression. "You weren't planning to sleep in the bed. We're you?"

Keitaro swallowed hard. He couldn't seem to catch a break. He hadn't been planning to make use of the bed, but even without the other girls and so far from home Su was going to give him a hard time about it. "No…"

"I thought so." Su turned slowly. "We're probably going to camping out a lot on this trip…and this bed is big enough for two people…"

Keitaro stood in confusion, afraid to say anything yet lest he be called a pervert.

"I mean…if you want to sleep on the floor it's your choice but…" Su looked back slightly over her shoulder. "I don't mind sharing the bed."

Strangely, Keitaro didn't react in his normal manner. When he'd shared a room with Naru in Kyoto, just being in the same room at night had given him ideas that could have gotten him into deep trouble. Yet, Su's offer to share a bed didn't elicit such thoughts. He wondered about that for a moment. "Well…"

"You really should share the bed." Mimi supplied helpfully. "It gets cold at night so you to can keep each other warm." She giggled mischievously. "And if you can't sleep and get bored you can entertain each other after Da and I fall asleep."

Su turned a full one eighty in no time flat, her blush marks redder than usual. "Mimi-_chan_! What do you mean by that?"

Mimi simply stood and began to jump on the bed, causing a small thumping sound to echo through the room.

Su's entire face was now the color of her cheeks.

Keitaro's face, by contrast, was near pure white from the loss of blood running out his nose.

Alero laughed loudly at the sight. When he calmed a moment later, he looked at Keitaro. He motioned for the younger man to follow him out side.

"What's up?" Keitaro asked.

Alero lead the way back toward the cave he'd been in earlier. "I have some things that might be of use to you." He stopped as he passed the chopping stone that Keitaro had been working at that day. "What happened here?"

"Uh, sorry." Keitaro scratched his head nervously. "Mimi asked me to cut some wood, and I guess I got a little carried away."

Alero shook his head in wonder and continued on. He entered the cave and pushed some large crates aside to get to what he was looking for. "Here it is."

Keitaro studied the chest that Alero pulled out with interest. Perhaps it was the fact that it had been stored in the cave, but Keitaro had a feeling that the amount of dust and grime on the surface was due more to time than the element. "What's in there?"

"These haven't been used in a long time but…" Alero forced the lock open to reveal the contents. "My son has no need of these anymore, and you look to be about the same size as he was so…" He motioned with his hand toward Keitaro. "Go ahead. Try 'em out. See if they're any use to you."

Keitaro sorted through the items with hesitance. He found leather armguards, a chest covering, leg guards, even a leather cap. Next to the armor was a hip pouch still fully stocked with what looked like medicines and small hand weapons. He removed the items slowly and carefully dressed himself in them. He remembered somewhat a report he had done years ago on samurai armor to aid him, but another part of him seemed to be relying on physical memory. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he reached deeper into the chest. He found a leather shield and placed it on his left arm. He saw a glint of reflected light from within the chest and reached in one last time to produce a large, battle worn scabbard.

Alero took a half-step forward. "That's…"

Keitaro pulled the broad sword from its sheath, surprised at how light it felt. His eyes ran over the blade and he felt a small twinge of disappointment. There were nicks and cracks through out the blade. The very tip of the sword had actually snapped off and rested at the bottom of the scabbard. If taken into battle, it would be near worthless. A single strong blow would shatter what little remained of what Keitaro suspected was once a glorious looking weapon.

Alero nodded as he read Keitaro's face. "I've not had a reason to have the sword repaired. I had forgotten just how poor a condition it was in." He studied how Keitaro moved with the sword. "Though, a sword may not be the best weapon for you anyway." He led Keitaro outside the cave again, and beckoned him to attack. "Come at me."

Keitaro balked. "But…"

Alero took a deep breath and his skin blackened. "Don't worry."

"What is that?" Keitaro asked.

"My magic." Alero shifted into a fight form that Keitaro knew nothing about. "It will protect me, so don't hold back."

Keitaro nodded and attacked. They sparred for a few moments before Alero stopped him. "What's wrong?" Keitaro asked.

"You're better than I thought." Alero nodded. "Someone's trained you?"

"Sort of…" Keitaro wasn't sure if being used as Motoko's practice dummy counted as training.

Alero picked up something from near the wood pile and tossed it to Keitaro. "Now, let try this one more time."

Keitaro caught the wood chopping ax and looked at it dumbly. "You're kidding right?" He sighed as Alero beckoned. "Ok." He sheathed the sword and tried to find a comfortable grip with which to wield the ax. He blinked as he realized how nicely the ax seemed to fit in his hand. He charged at Alero and brought the ax high over his head. Just as he was about to bring the blade down, he remembered the chopping block. He stopped short with the ax head scant millimeters from Alero's head.

Alero stumbled back as Keitaro suddenly appeared in front of him. "By the…"

"What?" Keitaro looked around the yard nervously. "What?"

Alero caught his breath as he stared at Keitaro. "You were there…" He pointed across the yard. "And I blinked and you were here." He motioned to where Keitaro now stood. "I don't know what kind of magic you have, but definitely likes the ax better than the sword." He sighed. "I'm just glad you stopped…"

Keitaro removed his armor and looked at it. "Are you sure that I can use all this? It is your son's…"

Alero just nodded. "He won't mind. In fact, I think he'd want you to have it."

Keitaro cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

"I can't explain it." Alero shook his head. "But your coming here…" He laughed lightly. "Listen to me, I sound like I'm a Petal Mage or something." He laughed again. "Come on. You two will want to set out early, it's a long hike to Yokokoku." He turned away. "I'll wake you up early; even make a real nice breakfast for you two."

"Alero…"

The older man turned to see Keitaro bent at the waist in a deep formal bow. "Don't…"

"Thank you." Keitaro didn't rise from his bow. "I don't know why you'd go to such lengths to help us when we can't do anything to repay you. So thank you."

Alero turned away. "Don't bow to me Keitaro. It's…not right." He entered the house. "After all…" He looked at Mimi, fast asleep in her bed, snoring softly. "You've already paid me back a thousand times over." He sat next to the bed and let his head lean forward, until Mimi grabbed his ear in her sleep and pulled him into the bed with her.

He chuckled and closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes only long enough to see that Su had similarly dragged Keitaro into her bed in her sleep. He smiled and closed his eyes again as sleep took him. He barely noted the strong scent of Mimi's Prosperity Wood bed.

Ooooo

"Are you sure about this Su?" Keitaro asked

"Yeah, it's better this way." Su nodded. "Mimi won't have the chance to cry now. Plus, they won't have to make breakfast for us." She looked around the room. "Go on ahead. I'll just be a moment."

Keitaro nodded and headed out the door.

Su waited a few more seconds before she leaned over Mimi and Alero's sleeping forms. She gave each a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you…" She pulled away as she began to cry. "Thank you so much." Her tears fell on the bedpost and she moved to wipe it away. She hurried to the door and stopped briefly to look back. "Take good care of them ok?" She ran through the garden. "You too."

Keitaro turned as he heard heavy breathing behind him. Su was chasing him down the mountain path at full speed. He laughed at the goofy smile she had plastered on her face and turned around again to prepare. As he expected, Su took a flying leap and landed on his back. "Where to now?"

"First to Yokokoku." Su leaned forward and rested her head on Keitaro's shoulder. "Then on to Windsown."

"Windsown?" Keitaro asked. "What's there?"

Su smiled. "You'll see…"

Ooooo

The man stood atop the balcony of the Monastery Proper. He was staring out into the distance. Beyond his sight lay the Weaver Mountains, home of the village of Loriage. He frowned and waved his hand through the air. He felt the breeze gust around him. "Pippen."

"Yes, My Lord?" A young man barley out of his teens seemed to form from nothing as the winds died down. His short blond hair did nothing to hide his long pointed ears. His light blue eyes seemed soft against his pale skin.

"There is a disturbance in the disgraced village in the Weaver Mountains."

Pippen nodded. "The Petal Mages have felt it, My Lord. I am surprised they have not reported it to you yet."

"Dispatch a unit of weed killers."

Pippen swallowed, hard. "Yes. At once, My Lord."

"And Pippen?"

The young man jumped in his skin. "Yes, My Lord?"

"My garden is in need of fresh fertilizer."

"Yes, My Lord." Pippin nodded. "I'll see to it the Petal Mage's in charge tend to your garden right away."

"That's why I like having you as a servant Pippen." The first man smiled. "You take care of things so quickly."

Pippen bowed his head. "Yes…My Lord." The winds gathered around Pippen and he was gone.

The first man looked out to the mountains once again. He was no longer smiling.

Ooooo

Star: Why are you still here?

Rider: (to Wraiths) So what class is this for that she's lost her mind?

Wraiths: I haven't been able to be in the same room as her for two weeks. Hell if I know anything.

Rider: Wow. Anyway…(back to readers) Hope everyone enjoyed. If you have some time leave a little something please; comments, critasims, flames, suggestions, simple hello, whatever. I like reading what others think about my stuff. So, 'till the next, live well all.

Wraiths: Peace people.

Star: LEAVE ME ALONE!


	5. Seed Five

Rider: _Konbanwa minna_! I hope everyone had a happy, healthy, and most importantly tasty turkey day. Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up but…

Star: You were lazy again?

Rider: No…My computer was down with a multitude of viruses and I was forced to use a loner through my school tech department while I had restricted network access. I'm happy to announce that I have rid myself of viruses and can get this chapter to you.

Star: A likely story…

Rider: Quiet or I won't cook for you."

Star: Yeah, yeah. Where's Wraiths?

Rider: Probably still in a coma from eating too much over the holiday. Anyway, I'm glad that everyone seems to be liking the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. With that, I'll see you at the end.

Star: Finally he shuts up so we can move on!

Rider: (temple throbbing) No more pumpkin pie for you.

Star: No! I'm sorry! Give it back! Please?

(sounds of pleading fade as Rider and Star walk away)

wwwww

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Negotiations are currently going well though…

wwwww

Journey of the Flower Maiden

Seed Five

"Don't touch me!" She lashed out at the figures that approached her, but her target leapt back as a wall of orange flame came between them. She had grown so accustomed to the darkness that the bright light forced her to close her eyes tightly. She felt the heat vanish and opened her eyes to see she was once again alone in the darkness.

She looked around worriedly, afraid that this was a trick prior to another attack. She swallowed hard against her fear. Her hand rushed to her throat as she felt the intense burning. It took only a moment to realize what had caused her pain as she sniffed the air. "Smoke!" Her mind screamed at her. She lowered her self down to the ground to avoid breathing in any more of the noxious fumes as she moved about in attempt to find a way out.

She dared not call out for help for fear attracting further danger and for fear of using up the remaining air she had left. She lowered herself closer to the ground as she felt smoke being to sting at her eyes. Before long she was unable to escape from the smoke any further. Without another course of action she opened her mouth to call for help. When she received no reply, she curled into a ball on the ground in a feeble attempt to protect herself. Her eyes watered from smoke and fear alike as she sobbed openly now. She held her head in her hands as the lack of oxygen began to make her head pound. With no other course of action she made one last attempt to call for help. "Please someone…I don't…"

"That's enough Sal." Ordered a woman's voice. "Any more and she may die before she is of use to us."

The girl on the ground gasped for air as the smoke was seemingly sucked out of the area by a powerful wind. She looked around to try to find her benefactors, but could not find them. She lowered her head as she felt the pain from smoke inhalation again. She closed her eyes let her tears flush out the soot that remained.

"Give me a little credit Clematis." Replied a raspy male voice. "I know what I'm doing."

A second male voice broke into the conversation. "That may be Sal, but we all know that sometimes you get a little too excited when you get focused on something."

"Go stuff yourself Trineame." Sal retorted with a snort.

"Now now boys." Came another woman's voice. "No need to fight over this."

"Cilianthus is right guys." Agreed another man's voice. "Stop wasting time."

A woman's voice giggled. "That is so like you to try and break them up Hema."

Hema sighed. "Not now Sley."

A rude sounding noise filled the darkness for moment followed by Sley's voice. "You're no fun."

"He's right though." Came another man's voice. "Time is one thing that we have none to spare." He paused a moment. "Is she ready?"

"Yeah." Came Sal's voice. "She ready, not that you care about her well being Lazis."

The girl gasped as something grasped the back of her shirt and gently lifted her to her feet. She could feel it's rough, scale like, skin against her back as well as it's warm, moist, breath. She looked back over her shoulder and screamed.

A large silhouette vaguely shaped like a lizard released the girl's shirt from his grip in his mouth. "Easy there little lady." Soothed Sal's voice. "We're not here to hurt you."

The girl was still afraid certainly, but the voice calmed her. Even the arrival of the six other shadow like figures only slightly unnerved her. "Who…who are you people?"

"We can not answer your questions." Cilanthus's voice replied.

Sley's voice responded next. "But we have already given you many of the answers you seek."

"Now you just have to try to understand them." Clematis's voice finished.

The girl shook her head. "But I…"

"There is no time." Hema informed everyone.

Trineame grunted. "You heard the man. Off with you. Go on."

The girl took a step forward. " But…"

"If you want to know who we are…" Lazis's voice called after her. "Seek us out. You are entwined with in our grasp…because you are already entwined within the tale."

The girl turned once more. "I don't understand…"

"You will." Sal chuckled. "But for now, hurry up."

The girl felt the air shift around her as she watched Sal's form begin to expand. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw a orange ball of light begin to form in Sal's mouth.

"If you don't want to be roasted alive." Trineame chuckled a bit. "Run!"

wwwww

The door was thrown wide and a man soaked to the bone from the torrential rain burst into the room. "They're coming! A whole platoon of Weed Killers! What in the world did you people do?" Despite the stern tone of the man's voice, the fear in his brown eyes revealed his true feelings on the situation.

An older man sat near the fireplace and rose slowly. He pushed his spectacles up onto the bridge of his nose and brushed his brown hair from his pale gray eyes. "I had thought we would have more time." He sighed and turned to his companion. "It seems that we will have to continue on Gijusuka."

The younger man nodded as he rose from his seat at the table. "I'll get the others." As he crossed the room he pulled his long blonde hair back into a ponytail. Even from across the room the nervous sweat forming on his deep bronze skin was clearly visible. His emerald eyes however showed no sign of fright.

The man who had burst into the room made his way to the fire place and grabbed the older man by the shirt. "I asked you a question damn it!"

"Restrain yourself brother." Warned a voice as a man walked down the stairs from the upper level of the house. "They are my guests and I will not have such actions taken against them in my home." The man stepped into the light cast by the fire, revealing an exact double of the first man. "Not even by you Rodimus."

"But Alero!" A much younger version of Rodimus turned around angrily. "They've done something of such magnitude that the Monasteries have sent Weed Killers! We can not ignore this!"

Alero scratched his head and sighed. "I knew that already brother, but these are not bad people."

"The Monasteries…" Rodimus began.

Alero waved his hand. "I don't want to hear it."

Gijusuka returned from the back room. "We have a problem Kawa."

The older man in glasses turned and chuckled humorlessly. "We have many problems Gi. What is it now?"

Without warning a wail of pain sliced through the room with almost tangible force.

Kawa sighed and rubbed his temples. "Of all the times…"

Gijusuka nodded. "Kone's gone into labor." He waited as he looked on at his friend's concerned expression. He knew his friend was trying to run through every possible option they had. He also knew that he would not accept any of them. "Tora will not leave his life-mate while she's birthing his first litter."

Kawa nodded. "I know. We'll have to make a stand here…"

"I can not allow that My Lord."

Everyone in the room turned as a gigantic man-like creature entered the room. He was easily taller than even the physically imposing Alero by half a meter and far better muscled. However, it was his bright orange fur and black striping that was most prominent along with the distinctly feline features of his face.

"I am sorry Lord Kawa." Tora lowered his head in shame. "I swore a blood oath to protect you and your litter but…"

"You swore a blood oath to your life-mate long before you even knew who I was Tora." Kawa smiled. "You've helped us many times in the past, now it's our turn to repay you."

"No." Tora shook his head. "You must take your litter and flee."

"What on Paralantis are you talking about you foolish Were?" Demanded a woman as she ushered a young boy into the room. "You know damn well we won't leave you behind." She straightened to her full height, which was still a meter short of the great man-beast, and locked her strong brown eyes on his iridescent yellow pupils. "Besides, Isha's acting as your life-mate's midwife so we have even more reason to stay."

Tora grinned. "Normally, I would bend to your strong will Lady Lake. But not this time." He turned to the young boy by Lake's side. "Helios? You take good care of your Ma with those moves I taught you. Understand?"

Helios nodded, his long brown hair falling into his equally dark brown eyes. "But? Aren't you coming with us Tora?" He closed his eyes as Tora's huge paw of a hand patted him on the head.

Tora shook his head. "Not this time kit." He turned and entered the back room again.

Kawa turned his back to the door. "Helios, gather your things."

Helios nodded. "Yes Da."

Alero crossed his arms over his chest. "You intend to leave then?"

Kawa nodded. "You've done enough already. I do not want to place you and your family in danger."

"Too late for that." Spat Rodimus as he peered from the window nervously.

Kawa nodded. "I am sorry…"

Alero sighed. "Guess it can't be helped then." He strode to the door and pulled a cloak from the wall peg beside it. "You won't get anywhere in the dark since you don't know this mountain."

Kawa's eyes went wide. "I can't allow you to involve yourself further!"

Alero smiled. "You're in no position to argue friend."

Kawa adjusted his glasses and frowned deeply. "It seems I have no choice then. Thank you."

"Unhand me you stupid man!" Protested a woman's voice from the back room. "I need to see to Kone!"

Tora emerged from the doorway again and placed the tan skinned woman on the ground. "I thank you Lady Isha." He lowered the other form he carried in his other massive arm. "But you have your own kit to look after."

Isha pushed her short blonde hair up and glared at Tora for a moment before reaching up to take her daughter from his hand. "Kone needs medical attention right now…"

Tora smiled. "I am one of two males in my pack. My Ma had nine litters." He turned as he heard a wail of pain from the back room. "I assure you I have more experience in litterings that you from assisting my sisters. We will be fine. You must go."

Isha's green eyes began to well with tears. "But…"

"Running out of time here people." Alero cautioned.

Lake turned to Tora, concern clearly visible on her face. "I expect to see you again…you stupid Were."

Tora grinned. "Of course…arrogant Weedling."

Alero nodded as the others gathered around him. "Ok then. I'll take point and lead the way up the mountain." He motioned to Kawa. "You're next. Then the women and kids. Gijusuka after that, and Rodimus…"

"I can't…"

Alero turned. "Brother…" He stopped as he saw Rodimus's entire body was shaking in fear. "Please brother…"

Rodimus turned away. "I can't Alero. Not only does doing this fly in the face of everything we were ever taught, but…" Rodimus turned to face Alero. "Do you realize what it is that you're doing? Those are Weed Killers coming up the path! You are going up against the Monastery!" Rodimus lowered his head as the tears began to fall down his face. "If you're caught…"

There was silence for a solid minute before Helios looked up at his mother. "We're all going to die tonight, aren't we?"

"Not if I can help it kid."

Everyone turned as the new voice was heard from the stairs. A moment later a young man looking barely out of his teens came into the light. He pulled his gauntlets on and placed his shield on his left arm. At his back was a large broad sword. He pulled his leather cap over his head, but a small tuft of black hair still stuck out from the edges.

Alero stepped forward. "Go back upstairs Kazemare."

Kazemare shook his head. "Not going to happen Da. You need me…" He glanced over at Rodimus. "Especially now."

"This is not…" Alero protested.

Kazemare locked his eyes on his father. "I enter the gardens in the spring Da. This must be done."

"Then stay and…"

Kazemare shook his head again. "Ma and the girls are already preparing to defend themselves." He smiled. "You've taught us well Da. Let us show you what we can do."

Alero sighed and opened the door. "Very well. Seems you inherited all forms of this family's stones."

Kazemare laughed at the old joke as he ushered the others out before him. "Stones Da? More like boulders."

Kawa moved to the front of the line as they walked through the town toward the back gate. "Where are we going?"

"Crossing the mountains is to dangerous." Alero opened the gate and motioned for everyone to follow. "Even in daylight the hike is treacherous. There is a cave near one of the peaks, we should be safe there tonight."

No one spoke as the climb continued. Everyone knew that those words meaningless. It was nearly an hour later when the first words were uttered.

"Da." Kazemare called from the rear. "They've reached the village."

The small party turned as one to view the town far below. A moment later they could see fires being set to the homes. The cries of the people as they were roused from their beds came a moment later.

Alero turned away. "Best to hurry now."

Another half hour into the climb, Gijusuka lifted his head to the sky. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Alero called for a halt as he studied the sky. "Blight! They've got wings! Run!"

They did not get far before numerous creatures landed all around them. The darkness made it difficult to define them clearly, but they were not the true concern at the moment anyway. The true concern now was the shadows that detached from those creatures. The soldiers that rode atop the winged mounts.

"Weed Killers." Alero pulled his sword from his belt loop. "Sorry Kawa."

The rasp of metal echoed through the mountain side as Kazemare pulled his broad sword from his scabbard. "The petals haven't withered yet Da…" He turned as he heard a sound behind him. "Those are…"

Gijusuka pulled what looked like a large pistol from beneath his cloak. "We are not helpless you know." He grinned at Kazemare in an almost playful manner. "Time to see what our research has wrought us."

Kawa produced a small cylinder from under his cloak and squeezed it gently. With a low hum the cylinder extended into a long staff which tapered out to sharply pointed ends. Kawa squeezed the staff again and the ends began to vibrate at a rapid pace. "My body is ancient compared to the rest of you, but I will do what I can."

"Tekna weapons?" Alero grinned as he faced his opponents. "No wonder the Monasteries are after you guys."

Helios tried to step forward, but his mother held him back. "But Ma…"

"Remember what Tora said?" Lake smiled weakly at her son. "Well, you have to protect Isha and her daughter too, ok? So stay back here with us."

Helios nodded. "Right!" He moved to the front of the two women and the still sleeping little girl as he assumed the stances that teacher had taught him. "I will protect them all Master Tora, just like you taught me for."

With a fierce war cry, Kazemare charged into the oncoming Weed Killers. His mighty blade easily breaking through armor and soldier alike.

Kawa, despite his protest of being to old, wielded his staff with the skill of a warrior born. His strange weapon easily cut through anything that got in their way, even with only a slight graze.

Gijusuka's weapon seemed only able to produce sound and light at first glance, but anything he pointed it at seemed to fall in an explosion of armor and blood.

Alero's sword cracked under the attacks of his enemies and he was forced to discard it. In similar fashion to his son, he let out a cry and charged into his attackers. As he reached the Weed Killers, stone formed around his body and he used his rocky fists to fell his enemies.

Kawa studied the scene as he fought to protect his family. Their combined skills could buy them time, but the enemy ultimately outnumbered them greatly. "Alero! Can you get the women and children to safety?"

Alero turned. "I don't…" He ducked under an attack and countered before replying. "I don't know…"

"Kawa!" Lake yelled over the noise. "Don't play the hero damn it!"

Kazemare pulled his sword from his enemy. "I know this terrain better than you Da! I can get them out of here!"

Alero nodded. "Do it!"

Lake looked around her as Kazemare approached them. She looked over to Isha, and as their eyes met they both came to the same conclusion. Lake bent down and took Helios by the shoulders. "Listen to me Helios. I want you to go with Kazemare and take Isha's daughter with you."

"But Ma…"

"Listen!" Lake protested. "You have to protect her now, ok? I have to help your Da, but I'll be right behind you. Understand?"

Helios fought against the tears. "I…I will."

"Good boy." Lake held her son close. "Love you always."

Helios nodded and cried into his mothers cloak.

Isha shook her daughter. "Wake up my little flower." She smiled at her child's sleepy face. "I want you to go with Helios and Kazemare." Isha kissed her baby on the forehead. "You do everything Helios says, ok flower?" She smiled as the little girl nodded. "Good girl. Go on now."

The young child looked up at her friend as she took his hand. "Heios? Why ya cryin?"

Helios shook his head and lead her after Kazemare. "It's nothing…" He looked back over his shoulder to see the two woman had joined the fight as well. Isha glowing with green magic, Lake with red, as they raged against their enemies. He turned and continued to run while dragging his friend. It was only moments later when he heard the scream. He turned back and saw Isha lying in a pool of her own blood. Helios scooped up the little girl and hid her face in his cloak. "Don't look…don't…"

Kazemare cut a path through the attackers that bared their way, but his attention was on the children behind them. "The kid's tough." He thought silently. "Not even a dozen winters and he's putting everything into keeping her safe." He spun and cut down another attacker. "The makings of a great man in a mere boy. Amazing…but…wrong." He grit his teeth. "Damn the Monasteries!" Finally clear of the Weed Killers, the three ran up the mountain trail.

Helios ran after Kazemare with all his might. "I couldn't protect them." He whispered to the crying girl in his arms. "But I will protect you. I will keep you safe from all. I promise."

"That's good Helios." Kazemare called back. "You protect her. And I'll protect you." Some time later Kazemare lead the children into the cave his father had spoken of earlier. He hoped that they would be safe here for a while, but he knew better.

Helios set the girl down gently on the ground. "You ok?" He sat beside her as she shook her head. "Didn't think so…"

"Listen you two." Kazemare began. "There is a seal at the back of the cave…"

"Look out!" Helios leapt up from his seat and tackled Kazemare to the ground as a Weed Killer on a winged mount entered the cave. Helios stood. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Kazemare got quickly to his feet. "Probably saved my life." He whispered. He drew his sword and slashed at the flying menace. "What do I do now?" His eyes widened as he saw the creature careen toward the scared little girl. "Get down!"

In the blink of an eye, Helios was between the creature and the girl. He grabbed the beast's leg and slammed it to the ground. He stumbled back, his breathing heavy. "I promised…" He raised his hands to block the next attack a bit to slowly and was sent flying back where he crashed into the rock wall of the cave.

The little girl ran to him. "Heios! Heios!" She crouched next to him and began to cry, her tears falling on his face. "Please don't die Heios!"

The Weed Killer rose and commanded his mount into the air once again. He turned round about and charged at the two children. Both rider and beast stopped suddenly as Kazemare blocked the giant claw from striking the kids.

The young warrior grunted under the pressure of the attack. "Stronger that the others…" His eyes went wide as he watched his great sword begin to crack under the combined weight of the attack and the beast. Kazemare could hear the sound of more wings outside the cave and knew that reinforcements were only moments away. He swallowed hard.

"King of the Mountain, grant me your strength." Stone began to form around his body and he felt the magic give him power. With a cry, Kazemare lashed out with the sword, cracking it further, to slay the beast. He let the weapon fall as he spun and gathered the children in his arms as he ran for the back of the cave. He glanced back and saw more Weed Killers approaching. "This form is too slow. I'll never make it." He grit his teeth as he hoisted the children higher.

"One shot." He whispered as he threw the children as hard as he could toward the seal. "Please…keep them safe, as I could not." He gasped for air as he felt the claw of a winged beast pierce his back despite the stone armor. At the same time, he saw a flash of blue light from the back of the cave. "Thank you…"

He turned to the oncoming Weed Killers as his magic and his life began to leave his body. The stone armor crumbled and fell to the ground. "I was able to keep my word." His head spun from the loss of blood and he fell to his knees. Yet, he had strength enough to laugh in the face of the Weed Killers. "Bloom again Helios." He shuddered as death began to take hold of his body. His power gone, he fell face first into the rapidly growing puddle of his own blood. He smiled up at the Weed Killer as it raised it's sword. "Bloom again…" The sword began to fall. "Kaorra…"

wwwww

Keitaro awoke as he felt water falling down onto his face. His first thought was that the roof was leaking, but as he became aware of his surroundings he realized that wasn't the case. He remembered how clingy Su had been the last time she had insisted on sleeping with him, so he was only slightly surprised to find her lying on top of him. What did shock him was that Su was crying in her sleep.

Keitaro swallowed hard as he watched the tears trickle down Su's face. It was an awkward sight to him. He knew Su as an endless source of smiles, laughter, and playful antics. In fact, he'd only seen her cry two or three times that he could remember. Seeing her like this right now, up close, hurt him in a way he never would have expected. He was startled from his thoughts as the tears dripped off Su's face and splashed down against him.

He reached up and placed his hands on her back. Keitaro held her and gently rubbed her back until she slowly woke. "Hey? You ok?" He gave a weak smile as she shook her head. "That's what I thought. Bad dream?"

"Something like that." Su replied weakly. She shifted slightly so that she could rest her head against Keitaro's shoulder, right at the crook of his neck.

Keitaro shifted for a moment, uncomfortable now that he realized just how close the two of them actually were, but stopped as a thought occurred to him. He pushed that aside for the moment. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nuh-uh." Su shook her head

Keitaro nodded. "Just stay like this?"

"Uh-huh." Su agreed.

Keitaro nodded again and resumed stroking her back. "All right…"

Su closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall to the sheets. "I know this isn't real." She thought silently. "I know his heart belongs to Naru, but even if just for a moment, his eyes are on me right now." She snuggled down against Keitaro feeling his warmth, both in body and spirit, sinking into her. She felt his hands on her back trying to comfort her. His scent from bathing under the waterfall. She memorized all these things and more. "Even for just a moment, that's enough. If that moment is real, that's enough for me." She took a deep breath and sat up so she could look into Keitaro's eyes.

Keitaro looked up at Su as she straddled him and swallowed hard. "Su-_chan_?"

Su smiled and leaned forward again. "Thank you Keitaro." She bent down and gently kissed him on the lips. "For being so kind."

Keitaro simply nodded dumbly as Su rolled off him and climbed out of bed. He rose as well and looked out the window. The sun had not yet risen, but he could see lights flickering. "Could those be?" He took Su's hand in his and lead her outside.

"Keitaro?" Su questioned uncertainly. "What are you…" She stopped as Keitaro pointed to the sky.

"Check it out." Keitaro leaned his head back. "Aurora borealis."

Su watched as the lights in the sky danced to inaudible music. Reds, greens, blues, yellows, oranges, whites and purples mixed and separated at will. Su smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's really pretty." She didn't have the heart to tell him that lights like these were caused by Stardust Pathway deterioration. She turned back for the house. "We should get ready to leave."

Keitaro followed Su's example. "You sure?" He looked over to where Mimi and Alero still slept. "You think they've seen anything like that before? Should we wake them?"

Su shook her head. "No, let them sleep." She turned her back as she began to gather the few belongings she had. "I've taken enough from them already." She whispered.

"_Nani_?" Keitaro turned. "I didn't hear that last part."

Su jumped slightly. "I said this is better."

Keitaro sighed as he gathered his clothes and the armor that Alero had given him. He thought for a moment and realized that his clothing from Earth could not be worn under the armor as it was too thick and heavy. He dressed instead in the simple linen garments that Alero had lent them from the night before and fastened the armor over that. He watched Su out of the corner of his eye. He was concerned with her behavior. It was too much unlike her.

"Keitaro!"

The young man jumped as Su yelled his name. "_Nani? Nani_?"

Su narrowed her eyes at Keitaro. "You were peeking, weren't you?"

"Eh?" Keitaro blinked. "No! I swear I wasn't! I was just…worried about you."

Su's expression softened. "Worried?"

Keitaro nodded. "You just seem so sad. I was wondering what was wrong."

Su glanced over at Mimi and Alero. "Everything and nothing Keitaro." She turned and watched as Keitaro strapped the axe and the giant broadsword to his back. She gasped as he pulled the leather cap onto his head and placed the shield on his left arm.

Keitaro sighed as he saw the shocked look on Su's face. "I must look ridiculous…"

"No!"

Keitaro stopped mid-sentence from the sheer power of Su's protest. "Su-_chan_?"

Su shook her head. "You look like a very brave warrior. Don't…don't ever think otherwise. Please?"

Keitaro nodded. He glanced over at their hosts once more. "To just leave without even a goodbye seems wrong. Are you sure about this Su?"

"Yeah, it's better this way." Su nodded. "Mimi won't have a chance to cry now. Plus, they won't have to make breakfast for us."

Keitaro watched her as she seem to look around the room. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking, since she seemed to be considering something. He decided to remain silent for the moment.

"Go on ahead. I'll just be a moment." Su turned away from Keitaro.

With a simple nod, Keitaro headed out the door. He passed the dying garden and broken fence with a frown on his face. He looked back at the little shack of a home. "I wish I could have done more for you two in thanks." He shook his head. "Thank you again, for everything."

He rounded the corner and walked slowly down the mountain path. He really had no idea where he was going anyway without Su to guide him, so there was no rush. He paused as he came to a sheer rock wall. He pulled the broken sword from the scabbard and struck the stone. As he expected, a large crack raced up the wall. He returned the sword to his back and took the axe instead. Again, he struck the wall. He stared as a crack three to four times as long and twice as deep rent the wall. "_Sugoi_…"

He was about to place the ax back on his back when he remembered his thought from earlier. He placed the ax at his left hip and moved the broadsword to his right. "I may be a stranger in this land, but Su is alone. Something happened here that forced her to run away to Earth." He continued to walk slowly. "I promised Lamba that I would look after her." He looked up at the sky as the sun began to rise. "I promised I'd take this journey with Su-_chan_. She's relying on me, more than I realized at first." He turned as he heard heavy breathing coming up fast behind him. He laughed at the goofy smile on her face. He braced himself and a moment later Su landed on his back.

Keitaro counted himself lucky that Su didn't notice that his laughter was forced. There were a great many things he still didn't know about Su, but he had realized something this morning. She didn't like that he had seen her upset, so she had tried harder to hide that fact. He wondered how many times in the past she had hidden her need to cry. There was no way for him to know that now, but he could look for it in the future. He also didn't want her to have to pretend that everything was fine even if it wasn't, but she wasn't ready to talk yet. If he acted concerned it would only upset her further, so he resigned himself to pretending everything was ok to try to ease her burden. "Where to now?

"First to Yokokoku." Su leaned forward and rested her chin in the crook of Keitaro's neck. It was the only place she could feel his warmth right now as his armor and both their cloaks prevented other contact. "Then on to Windsown."

"Windsown?" Keitaro craned his head back a bit. "What's there?"

Su smiled. "You'll see…"

Keitaro sighed. "Not even a hint?"

"Well…" Su brought a finger to her chin in thought. "I want to get a kite."

Keitaro nearly face-faulted. "A kite?"

Su nodded and yawned. "Yep, a kite."

Keitaro sighed. "All right then." He continued to walk down the path for a while longer before he felt Su's grip begin to loosen around him. He glanced back and saw she was sleeping soundly once again. He chuckled and moved his hands around back to support her.

Su giggled in her sleep. "_Hentai_…"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "It's going to be a long trip."

wwwww

"Run!"

As she was ordered, so did her legs obey. She turned and put all her energy into getting away from the threat which followed her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw only darkness. Still she continued to run.

"Wow, check her out." Called a man's voice from the darkness. He chuckled mischievously. "Hey? You think I can make her go faster?"

"Zonyte!" Yelled a young woman's voice. "She's scared enough as it is! Don't be mean to her!"

The girl looked around the darkness again, but couldn't see anyone. He legs were starting to burn, her breathing was heavier now. For a moment, she contemplated stopping.

"Damn Corchorus." Complained a second man's voice. "Take it down a couple notches will you? Hurt my ears…crazy girl."

"Sorry…" Corchous muttered. "But…but…"

"Yo! Zonyte!" Yelled the second man. "Looks like she's reached her limit."

Zonyte laughed. "Nah, she just needs some motivation Cal."

"Then do it already." Sighed a woman's voice. "This is boring."

Cal laughed lightly. "Impatient as always Rodie."

"Don't call me that!" Rodie yelled. "I hate that name! I'll kill you!"

"Hey!" Zonyte yelled over the others. "Trying to work here!"

A chill ran down the girl's back as she ran. Her eyes flitted back for only a second, but that was a second too long. "No!" She let out a silent scream. "It can't be them! I won't…I can't…I…" She looked away and used the panic to fuel her continued effort forward.

"I see you're still a pathetic wretch Zonyte." The woman's voice was full of disdain.

"Oh shut up Fae." Zonyte replied easily. "It's all in fun."

The sound of a slap was heard in the darkness. Fae's voice followed afterwards. "Fun? There is a line between a playing a joke and being sadistic. A thick one! You're nowhere near it on the wrong side!"

"Be that as it may." Called another woman's voice. "His methods are effective."

"Fear is an excellent motivator Sainfoin." Acknowledged a man's voice. "But there is another that is even better."

Suddenly, her anxiety fled her. She looked back and saw nothing there. She smiled in relief as tears fell down her face. As she faced forward again, she saw something else. "That's…they are…I want to go there." She thought to herself as she pushed herself forward through sheer force of will.

"Ztrauq?" Fae's voice conveyed her confusion even through the darkness. "What did you do?"

"I gave her something to hope for." Ztrauq sighed contentedly. "But there is one more thing we must do. Would you assist me Fae?"

The girl looked to her left as she ran toward her goal as three faint lights outlined figures which ran along side her. She turned to her right and found that four more figures were running there. No, that wasn't quite right either. The one closest on her right looked human enough like the others until you looked at her back. The girls swallowed hard as she looked up at the wings which carried the woman beside her. "Am I dead? Are you an angel?"

"An angel? Ha! That's good kid." Fae's voice laughed as winged figure shook lightly. "Nah, I'm no angel. I'm something better!"

"Better?"

"Fae." Ztrauq's tone warned against speaking further.

The girl turned to the figure closest to her left moved closer. "What are you? Who are you?"

Ztrauq's voice came through as the left figure raised his hand. "If you want to know that…"

The girls eye's darted right as she saw Fae raise her hand as well. "What are you doing?"

"You will have to seek us out." Fae finished Ztrauq's sentence. "You are entwined in our grasp…"

"Because you are entwined within the tale." Ztrauq completed.

The girl screamed and fresh tears fell from her eyes as the two hands came down.

wwwww

Alero woke slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the bed he usually slept in. "So, they left already." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I was hoping to say good bye." A small smile crossed his lips. "It was good…"

He sighed and began to sit up, but was stopped as he realized that he would wake Mimi. He smiled down at the little girl. "Hm? What's this?" He reached up took hold of a leaf that had somehow become tangled in the child's hair. "Did she not wash her hair last night?"

He pulled at the leaf, and his eyes went wide.

wwwww

Motoko looked up into the sky at the red sun. "I don't know for sure, but I'd say we've been walking a good three hours or so."

"Three hours!" Sarah whined. "It has to have been longer than that!"

"Stop complaining." Naru continued to walk, not bothering to face the unhappy child. "We saw that village from higher up, it shouldn't be to much longer now until we reach it."

"Kitsune?" Shinobu faced the older woman. "Are you feeling ok?"

Kitsune sighed. "I'm happy you're worried for me Shinobu-_chan_. But for the twelfth time, I'm fine. Ok?"

Shinobu smiled and turned away. "I'm sorry, it's just…" She fidgeted slightly.

Motoko didn't turn, but was listening. She knew what was bothering Shinobu, or at least, she had a good idea. The same thing was at the forefront of Motoko's mind. "We're in a place we know nothing about." She thought quietly. "Two of our…companions…have already…left us. If any more should be separated it would be…troublesome."

Motoko was very careful in how she chose her words. Companions, rather than friends. Left, rather than abandoned. Troublesome, rather than devastating. She had hoped that it would soften the blow. She had hoped that the words would make the reality of the situation less harsh. It didn't, and it frustrated her to the point she wanted to scream.

Screaming wasn't an option though. Nor was going of on her own to train and blow off some steam. For the time being, she had to simply bear the truth and the uncertainty of what could come next. She felt the urge to scream rising in her once again.

"Hey!" Sarah pointed in excitement toward the bridge. "It's that town! Come on! Come on!"

Motoko was halfway across the bridge when she hear someone call out to them through the midmorning fog. Instinctively, she placed herself between the unknown and her friends as she gripped her sword hilt. "Who's there?" Her eyes narrowed as two men in armor approached them, each with weapons drawn. "Stay there! Don't come any closer!" Her jaw clenched as the two men continued to advance. She started to pull her blade out when she felt someone grip her wrist.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Kitsune asked angrily. "All he said was to stop. I know you love cutting things up, but relax just this once."

Motoko blinked. "You…you understand them?"

"Course I do." Kitsune looked around at the others. "Don't you guys?"

"Nope." Naru shook her head.

Shinobu looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"It's all Greek to me." Sarah replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why? You can?"

Kitsune scratched her head. "Yeah, I can." She paused in thought. "But how is that?"

Meanwhile the two guards were looking back and forth at each other trying to understand why they were being ignored.

Motoko nearly drew her weapon as the man with the red mark on his armor barked an order. She couldn't understand the words, but that tone was easy to comprehend. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. "Kitsune? As long as you can talk to them let's try to get into town."

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Hey?" Sarah pulled on Motoko's _gi_ gently. "You ok Kendo?"

Motoko nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"You?" Sarah asked incredulously. "Since when do you get tired?"

"Ease off Sarah." Naru advised. "Everyone's on edge as it is."

Motoko nodded. "I didn't sleep well last night, my mind was unfocused." She looked over at where Kitsune was arguing with the two guards. "And from the looks of things, we will not be getting a decent night's sleep this evening either."

Shinobu looked on sadly. "Maybe they'll let us through even if we can't stay?"

Motoko held her comment. If she was in the guard's position, she would turn away travelers such as they were now. They were oddly dressed, could not speak the language, armed, and unknown. There was no way to tell if they were enemies, allies, or troublemakers. This town had no reason at all to let them in. Motoko allowed the very corner of her mouth to turn up in a smile for a moment before returning to it's normal stoic expression. Motoko had seen Kitsune talk her way through, around, into, and out of every situation imaginable. If anyone could get them through this it was Kitsune. Motoko had faith in her. "No Shinobu, I think I spoke to soon." She nodded as Kitsune waved them forward. "Seems she was able to gain us entry."

Kitsune however did not seem happy. "We're in, but we're on our own." She sighed. "Apparently, a couple of trouble makers came through earlier and gave the guard in the red a hard time so they've tightened up their security."

"But we're in?" Sarah double checked.

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, but a notice went out saying to avoid contact with foreigners."

"In other words, people like us." Naru sighed. "So we won't get a place to stay." Her stomach growled loudly. "Or anything to eat."

"The body can go for nearly a week without food before damage begins to occur." Motoko walked forward towards the gate. "Our immediate concern should be water, rest, and information. We can find food in the next town or along the way."

"The body can go for nearly a week without food…" Sarah imitated in a nasally voice. "Shut up! We're not kendo freaks like you."

Motoko did not turn. "For the time being, you must act like you are. We have nothing to guide us here, so we must follow the basic rules until we know our situation better."

"Rules?" Kitsune asked.

Motoko nodded as she passed through the gate. "If you can eat, you eat. If you can drink, you drink. If you can sleep, you sleep." She glanced around the town and saw that many eyes were staring coldly at the small party. "Because you don't know when another chance to do anything will present itself."

Shinobu looked around worriedly. "Everyone's looking at us."

Kitsune nodded as some of the people move further away or into their homes. "It's hard to hear them from so far away, but it seems like they're afraid of us."

"Afraid of us?" Naru wondered aloud. "Why? We haven't done anything."

"Not us as people." Sarah glanced sideways and saw a door slam shut. She looked the other way and a curtain was hastily drawn. "Something happened here, something bad, and they're afraid we'll be the cause of something again."

"How do you know that?" Naru looked around as she began to see fewer and fewer people on the street.

"I've done a lot of traveling with Papa." Sarah stopped and looked at the buildings. "Areas that were under strict rule, like a dictatorship, always reacted like this when we would set up an excavation camp."

"So these people…" Shinobu's thought was cut off in a startled scream as she felt someone tug on her shirt from behind and she jump high into the air. When she landed she spun to face this new person, and nearly fainted.

The others reacted similarly, though to varying states of surprise. They watched as the little girl stretched out her neck and sniffed at them. She brought her hand from the pocket of her patch worked, brown dress and scratched her nose. Seeming to think for a moment, she lifted her head and spoke.

Motoko nudged Kitsune in the ribs absent mindedly. "W-what did she say?"

Kitsune forced herself to look away from the young girl's cat ears as she answered. "She asked it we were from over the mountain."

Naru shook her head, but the twitching, brown, tail continued to sway behind the girl. She came back to herself a moment later. "She's the only one who's been willing to help us. Don't blow this chance! Say something."

Sarah stared at the cat girl's eyes. "This is too weird…"

Shinobu was still in something of a panic. "_Ne…ne…ne…neko…_" She pointed a trembling finger at the girl.

Kitsune stepped up a bit. "Yes, we're from across the mountains. Do you know where we can find a place to stay?"

The little girls shook her head. "We had no inn even before _Ane_ and _Aniki_ came through so…"

The eyes of the five girls went wide. "What did you say!"

The little girl jumped back slightly. "Why are you…"

Kitsune pounded each of the girls over the head. "Shut up a second! She can't understand you remember!" She turned to the cat girl again. "Who came through?"

The girl swallowed. "_Ane _and _Aniki_…"

Kitsune smiled. "Those are words from our language. Did some people come to this town recently."

The girl nodded warily. "Yes…"

"They're here!" Kitsune yelled triumphantly to the others. She turned back to the girl. "Where are they?"

The girl looked down sadly. "I don't know. They left this morning…"

Naru saw the smiles fade from both Kitsune and the girl. "They're already gone, aren't they?" She sighed as Kitsune nodded.

Kitsune scratched her neck in irritation. "Damn it. You know where they went?"

The girl shook her head. "No…"

Shinobu felt tears welling in her eyes as she watched Kitsune's expression become darker and darker. "Now we'll never find _Sempai_…" Tears began to flow. "Or Su-_chan_…"

The girl's cat ears twitched. "Chian? _Aniki_ and _Ane_ called me that. Are you friends of theirs?"

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

The girl smiled. "Then you should talk with Da! He might know where _Ane_ and _Aniki_ went!" She grabbed Kitsune's hand and pulled her toward the opposite end of town. "I bet Da will even let you stay with us!"

Kitsune couldn't believe their good fortune as she informed the others of the turn of events. She stopped suddenly as the cat girl pushed her back. Kitsune blinked as a large stone was stopped by the girls hand inches from her face. "Tha-thanks."

"I'm not going to let you treat us like that anymore!" The girl yelled at a nearby group of people. "This way." She grabbed Kitsune's hand and continued on.

Kitsune looked over her shoulder back at the group of people. "What was that all about?"

"The other villagers don't like me 'cause I'm a Were." The girl shrugged. "And they don't like you 'cause you're outsiders." She looked back and smiled. "But, _Aniki_ was nice to me and so was _Ane_, so I won't hide anymore."

Kitsune couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Sound's like Su and Keitaro all right." She paused. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Mimi." The girl replied.

Kitsune face faulted.

"What's wrong?" Motoko asked as she helped the older woman to her feet.

Kitsune shook her head. "Her name is Mimi…"

The others abruptly face faulted as well.

Mimi looked at them all strangely and shrugged her shoulders. "This way!" She ran off around the corner. "Da! We have more guests! And their friends of _Ane_ and _Aniki_!"

Shinobu's eyes went wide as she rounded the corner. "_Sugoii_…"

"That's…different." Sarah remarked.

Motoko stared. "This looks like…"

"Just like Su's room at the Hinata-sou." Naru murmured.

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, I bet Su would feel right at home here."

They walked slowly up to the fence that surrounded the house. The wood was a deep, rich, red-brown color that showed no sign of weathering. The posts of the wooden fence were firmly planted into the mountain rock, but there was no sign of digging or cracking at the base. As they walked further into the garden they realized just how far from home they were. The lush and flourishing plant life was strange and alien to them. The branches were heavy with fruits and vegetables that they had no names for.

Shinobu crouched down and sniffed on of the fragrant, blue flowers. "It smells a bit like honeysuckle." She leaned forward to push the branch aside. "But it's the wrong color, and honeysuckle doesn't produce fruits like this." She continued to lean forward as she inspected the plant, and fell to her knees as she lost her balance. She looked down at the ground in confusion.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

Shinobu looked up at Motoko. "You said that you train in the mountains a lot right?"

Motoko nodded. "That's right, why?"

"Aren't there a lot of rocks in mountain dirt?" Shinobu lifted a palm full of soil as Motoko nodded. "Then…why are there no rocks in this dirt?"

Motoko sifted through the dirt with her finger. "She's right, there's no stone…no harmful debris of any kind in this soil."

"Maybe they brought in potting soil from somewhere else?" Kitsune suggested.

"They must have." Motoko agreed. "There's no other explanation." She turned as she heard someone call to them.

Naru turned as well. "Looks like you're up Kitsune."

The sandy-haired woman nodded. "Yeah." She calmly approached the large man. "Hi there. I'm sorry to bother you but…"

The man smiled. "There's no need to be so formal. You're friends of Keitaro and Su right?"

Kitsune blinked. "Yeah…how'd you…"

"Mimi filled me in while you were looking at the garden." The man motioned them inside. "Name's Alero, please come in."

The small group entered the house and was once again shocked. The floor of the house was covered in a thick carpet of green grass that was soft and somehow warm. The wooden posts that provided the frame of the house were the same fresh looking wood that the fence was made of. However, this wood was not cleanly cut and sprouting new growth.

The new growth had formed vines of every shape and size and was actively creeping through the heavy stone walls. The vines wove across the stone creating complex patterns and where the vines seemed to bury into the stone there was no sign of undue stress or damage. It was as through the two had been designed to interact this way to strengthen each other. The vines continued up into the thatch roof and intertwined with the plant life already there, pulling the smaller parts impossibly close and tightly packed to prevent the elements from coming through.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Alero pulled out a large pitcher and a few cups. "You girls look thirsty. Here, drink up."

"Thanks." Kitsune took the cup, noting that even the stoneware had small vines interwoven into it. "Mimi mentioned that Su and Keitaro had been here." She passed the pitcher on to the others. "Any ideas on where they might have gone next?"

Alero nodded. "The next logical place from here would be Yokokoku."

Kitsune brightened as she informed the others. She turned back to Alero. "Where is that? This Yokokoku?"

Alero laughed. "You really are out-of-towners aren't you?" He motioned to the path outside. "That's the only road that comes up here to Loriage. If you follow it down there's a fork in the road." He took back the pitcher of water and placed it back on the shelf. "Highroad will take you to the Monastery and the outpost there, low road will take you down to Yokokoku."

Kitsune grinned. "That's great to hear." She stood quickly. "We should be able to catch up with them if we hurry."

Mimi raised a concerned eyebrow as all of the girl's stomachs started rumbling. "I think you may want to have something to eat first." She jumped up from her seat. "I'll make you guys something good! We even have better ingredients now!"

"What's going on?" Naru watched as Mimi went running out into the garden. "Did you say something wrong?"

"Relax Naru." Kitsune leaned back in her seat. "They've been kind enough to offer us a meal before we go searching for Keitaro and Su."

Shinobu sat by the window and tapped it gently. It was cold like glass, but the leaves of the vines seemed to have grown into it and fused together. As a result it moved and felt like a plant. "This house is amazing."

Motoko nodded in agreement. "It almost feels as though…"

Sarah bent low to the grassy floor and raised her hand to block some of the light. Her eyes narrowed a bit as the blades stretched towards the light, and away from the shadow she created. "As though it's alive."

"You're friends seem…unnerved." Alero remarked as he watched the girls.

Kitsune shrugged. "It's our first time…on this side of the mountain." Kitsune paused as she considered the words she had just spoken. It was true that they needed to be cautious, but how did she know to use that cover story? "We've never seen a home like this before."

Alero nodded. "I see." He looked around the house. "A matter of hours ago, you probably never would have."

Kitsune's attention perked. "Oh, why's that?"

Mimi stumbled back into the house with two arms full of fruits and vegetables. "It's cause of _Ane_ and _Aniki_."

"Mimi." Alero's voice had a warning tone to it. "We don't know that."

"But Da!" Mimi pointed to the far corner of the room. "_Ane_ was real surprised by my bed and look how it sprouted after she left!"

The girls turned toward the bed and gasp. The bed looked normal enough until one looked at the top left post.

Shinobu rose from her seat and walked over to the bed. "I don't believe it…" She reached out and touched the post. "It's still alive. This tree is still alive." She murmured in awe.

"What?" Naru came over to inspect the bed as well. "It is alive…" She bent down to the ground. "The roots and everything are here." She looked up at the branches of the tree that reached to the roof. She blinked. "Hold on…" She turned to the wall closest to the bed and the back to the roof. "All the vines…they start from here." She pointed to the tree at a spot even with the end of the other posts. "How'd you do this?"

Mimi set out the plates and utensils as she finished ladling out the stew she had made. "Everything is ready. Please eat up."

After some quick translations from Kitsune, Alero answered as the others sat down to lunch. "Truth is, I didn't do anything."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say this house was always like this?"

Alero shook his head. "No, your friends had some strange magic. The likes of which I've never seen before." He looked around the house. "Keitaro kept thanking us for helping them…" He chuckled and shook his head. "I should have thanked them better."

Kitsune laid down her spoon and rested her head in her hand as she thought about this. "But, how did Keitaro and Su do this?"

Mimi began to gather the plates from the others. "_Ane_ is a Princess of the Petal." She brought her dishes to the collection basket. "So _Aniki_ must be a Soldier of the Stone."

"Mimi…" Alero sighed. "Those are just stories from the Monastery teachings…"

"But Da…" Mimi insisted. "Even stories have to start somewhere. Don't they?"

Alero was caught flat foot by the question. "Yeah, I guess they do." He finally acquiesced.

"It's hard to imagine Keitaro as a soldier of anything." Kitsune mused after informing the others.

Motoko turned slightly in her seat. "I agree, but knowing Su's talent for inventing weird items, it is possible that she did something here." She lifted her head as she saw Mimi's ears begin twitching rapidly. "What is it?" She sprang to her feet and followed the young cat-girl and her father as they quickly exited the house. Motoko stopped as Alero and Mimi stood in the garden before the guard captain and his men. "How did this many people get so close without my sensing them?" Motoko silently questioned herself.

"Kitsune? What are they saying?" Naru asked as she saw the men drawing weapons.

"They're talking really fast." Kitsune informed them. "But, I think I can keep up."

"Once again your foolishness is our downfall Alero." The captain's voice was full of anger. "I don't want to fight you Brother, but I will not let Loriage be burned like it was years ago!" He gripped his sword tightly. "Turn them over to us."

"They're not bad people Uncle Rodimus!" Mimi pleaded. "Please leave them alone!"

"Don't call me that Were." Rodimus's voice filled with hatred. "I lost my nieces long ago. You have no right to call me that."

"Your nieces." Alero nodded. "My daughters." Alero picked up his head slightly. "I ran last time, if not for your pleading my case I may have died as well that night." He took a deep breath and his skin began to form stone. "I lost everything that night, until I found Mimi hidden in a cupboard and barely breathing." The stone began to darken. "The Maiden saw fit to give me a second chance, and her emissary saw fit to give me the means to raise her well."

Rodimus stepped forward. "She is not anything to you!"

Alero raised his fist in challenge. "I have no love for the Monastery any more. These girls are friends of the two who helped us so much." He stepped forward, causing the Rodimus and his men to step back. "Let them come. I may have lost my family to the Weed Killers, but I will not let Keitaro's family become victim to the same fate."

Sarah looked around as she heard the clinking of metal. "What's that?" She looked down the mountain road. "_Ano_, guys?"

"It seems we're not welcome here after all." Motoko thumbed the first inch of her sword from it's sheath. "That armor looks thick, I will have to use stronger attacks."

Mimi attempted to push the girls back into the house. "This way! I'll show you where you can hide!"

Shinobu gently stopped the smaller girl. "Please don't worry." She stepped up next to her friends. "We decided to find our friends no matter what. We can't do that if we run away." She paused as she looked at the confused look on Mimi's face. Shinobu sighed. "You can't understand a word I'm saying can you?"

Naru smiled even as she swallowed hard. "I think she understands anyway Shinobu-_chan_." She looked back at the approaching soldiers. "But the odds are against us."

"But the longest odds usually have the best payoffs." Kitsune mused wryly. "You just have to know how to play the game."

The girls stepped forward, passing Alero, Rodimus, and the other guards. They stood in the middle of the mountain path as the advancing soldiers in ornate green and yellow armor marched toward them.

Sarah was the first to break the nervous silence. "So…how were we planning to do this again?"

Fifth seed planted

All Seeds Planted

wwwww

Rider: So? What does everyone think? Good? Bad? Otherwise? As always, if you have a moment please leave a little something so I can try to improve on future chapters.

Wraiths: Um, two questions. Why does it say all seeds planted?

Rider: You'll see…

Wraiths: You suck. Second, where's Star?

Rider: What can I say. I'm weak. She kept nagging me so I gave her back her pumpkin pie.

Wraiths: Ah, that explains her absence.

Rider: You have no right to criticize _anyone's_ eating habits.

Wraiths: Shut up…

Rider: Anyway, 'Till the next, live well all.

Wraiths: Later people.


	6. Mizu

(somewhere in the FanFiction graveyard, a hand shoots up from the ground)

Rider: I live!

Star: (Grabs the hand and yanks rider from the soil) _Baka_! What the h…

Wraiths: (Tramples over Star to strangle rider) Why you!

Rider: (Gasping) Don't…kill…

Wraiths: I guess we do kind of need you…(lets go)

Star: _Baka_! (starts fighting Wraiths) Why'd you step on me!

Rider: Ok, while they fight. (sneaks off to a safe distance) Sorry for the massive delay everyone. I've been busier then I ever thought possible. Let me put it this way. Twenty-one credits a semester, plus work, plus personal garbage…yeah…busy.

Anyway, mail time since I haven't done it in a while.

To Bobboky, thanks for the support.

To Neodanmatter, close, but not quite. Thanks for the support.

To KylaranAeldin, sorry if the cliffhanger made your head explode. Thank you for the continued support. As for Motoko…

To Dmage96, Thank you for the support.

To Innortal, Thanks for the support

To Vash, Believe me, the confusion has only begun, but will (hopefully) all make sense later.

To SuperKyuubiNaruto, Hi! You seem to know me. Do I know you? No, seriously, I have no idea. Anyway thanks for the support.

Rider: Ok, I think that's everyone. If I forgot anyone, sorry. See you at the end.

Journey Of The Flower Maiden

Mizu

The girl brought her hands down to protect herself from another attack as she spun to face her attackers. She found herself to be alone.

"She's not much to look at." A woman's voice cut through the darkness with icy coldness.

"Neither are you Wren." Laughed a man's voice.

"Insolent little pebble!" Wren's voice hissed. "I should…"

A second man's voice sighed heavily. "You will do nothing Wren." Deep breathing echoed through out the black expanse. "And you Maline, keep your quips to yourself if you please."

The man's voice was softer this time. "Yes Lord Sugi."

"Who's there?" The girl called. "I demand you show yourselves." She spun and strained her ears to try and hear where these people were hiding.

"Demand? Little one, there is no need to demand anything of us." The soft voice of a woman wafted gently across the darkness.

"Yes, yes. Nolia is absolutely right." Called a man's voice. "Plus, we don't respond to demands so well." His voice filled the area with mirthful laughter. "Better to learn how to ask properly."

The girl's eyes narrowed, not that it could help her in any way within the darkness. "And how would I do that? Why would I do that?"

"For starters, ease off the attitude to Flourtie's advice." Called another woman. "And, you'll want to ask, cause we're going to help you."

"Why don't you just give the answers away you fat nivebo!" Yelled Wren's voice.

"What is it that you're trying to hide?" The girl questioned. She stopped as she heard someone crying in the darkness.

"There there Plis." Maline's voice was soft and genlte. "Don't cry. She can't hurt you unless you let her."

"Was that really necessary Wren?" Asked another woman's voice. "You know how sensitive Plis is to comments like that."

"Go wither and die Eglan." Wren shot back quickly. "I care not what her feelings are. If she can't take it she's in the wrong line of work and…"

"That's quite enough out of you sister dearest." Cut off another woman's voice. "I'm not going to let your stagnant mouth ruin this occasion.

"Ah, Lady Sy." Sugi's voice greeted. "How nice of you to join us. I only wish you could have joined us sooner."

"I wish that as well Lord Sugi." Sy chuckled lightly. "But I'm afraid I was retained." She paused a moment. "Well now, shall we begin?"

"Begin?" The girl looked around her. "What are you beginning? Show yourselves damn it! I'm tired of this! Where are you!"

"Little one." Nolia's voice came through again. "We have not hidden once through out this conversation."

The girl felt her heart seize for a moment in fear. Perhaps this darkness was not a lack of light, but a lack of sight altogether. "Then where are you?"

"Ask nicely." Plis insisted as she calmed her crying.

The girl ground her teeth. "Please, will you tell me where you are?"

Maline grunted. "Could have done with out the growl…but better. Look up."

The girl turned her gaze to the sky, or where she thought the sky to be, and gasped. Seven glowing figures hovered above her in a circle. "Wait, I heard eight voices."

"She's astute." A form rubbed his chin as Sugi's voice floated down. "She may work after all."

"May…work?" The girl was confused now. "What do you mean?"

"She's asking much nicer now." Sy commented.

It was for the first time that the girl noted the difference between Sy and the other six figures. The others were all human in form. Their silhouettes didn't change, but Sy's was much more static, almost…fluid. "What are you people?"

"I'm afraid I can't hear you girl." Eglan's voice carried down with little emotion. "Perhaps if you were to come closer."

The girl nodded. "How? How do I do that?"

"Well, no one said you had to do it alone." Flourtie's voice held a hint of suggestion.

The girl nodded in understanding. "Will you help me? Can you help me get closer to you?" She gasped as she lost her footing and began to rise toward the ring of glowing figures.

"Your task is not an easy one." Eglan stated.

Maline's voice carried out as the glow nodded. "But a request for aid may be all that's needed to get the job done."

The girl gasped as figures began to wink out. "Don't leave…"

"We are never apart little one." Nolia's voice assured as her figure vanished.

Flourtie nodded. "Just holler. Sometimes the voice is the best weapon for the job."

The girl reached out as the figures continued to disappear. "Please…don't leave." She kicked her legs trying to speed up her ascent. "I don't want to be…"

"You are never alone." Plis soothed. "Even when you are by yourself, you are never alone."

The girl finally landed, but only Sy and Sugi were left. She looked up at them and fought not to cry. "Why? Why'd you say you'd help, then run away?"

"We do not run child." Sugi shook his head. "Our time is running out, as is our strength." He laughed lightly. "But we've enough for this I think." He paused as he flickered. "If you wish to know more seek us out. You are entwined…"

The girl reached for Sugi's ghost as the glow faded along with the words. "I'm entwined? Entwined in what?" She turned as she felt a warm, damp hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Sy bubbling.

The strangely moving spirit pushed her forward. "You're entwined within our grasp, because you are entwined within the tale." She looked down as her arm fell to the floor with a splash. "You must go."

The girl watched as Sy melted and vanished from sight. "I don't understand." She turned and began to walk. "But I will trust you for now as I have no other choice."

ooooo

"Amazing…" Keitaro looked around the village square as he and Su entered. "Calling this place a village doesn't seem right…" He was shocked by the stark contrast of Yokokoku to Loriage. "It's more like a city."

The buildings here were much taller and in far better condition. Homes were made of brick or what looked like marble to Keitaro. The thatch roofs were gone, replaced with either clay tiles or wooden shingles. Stores were not simple buildings with a worn and faded sign hung above the door, but elegant display windows with fancy curtains that showed off a wide variety of wares. The main street was not simple mountain stone, but a cobble stone walkway made of what looked like semi-precious gems that were too small to be polished. For a moment, Keitaro even thought he saw gold paved into the street.

Su shooed away a man on the street who was trying to sell her good luck charms from the inside of his tattered cloak. "Something tells me if they really were good luck charms, he wouldn't need to sell them." She remarked. She smiled as Keitaro laughed.

"I guess so." Keitaro continued to look around. "You know what else I've noticed?"

Su pulled a coin from her side pouch and handed it to the little girl selling flowers by the road side. Su grinned guiltily back at Keitaro. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She took the flower from the girl and placed it behind her ear. It's red blossom contrasted beautifully to her golden locks. "What have you noticed?"

"No one has even given us so much as a second glance." Keitaro took a coin from his own satchel and also bought a flower from the girl and placed it behind Su's other ear. "After what happened in Loriage I thought we'd be in a tough position again when we arrived."

"I know what you mean." Su nodded with a blush as Keitaro pulled his hand away. She fingered the purple flower Keitaro had given her gently. "But, Yokokoku's a little different."

"Oh?" Keitaro turned. "How so?"

Su placed her hands behind her back and began to walk slowly down the street. "Yokokoku's known as the 'Friendly Nation'. It's the third largest city in in Paralantis."

Keitaro looked around as he considered Su's statement. Yokokoku was impressive, but it was still much smaller that most major cities on Earth. "From what I know from archeology class, given the level of technology that Paralantians seem to posses I wouldn't think that the villages could get much larger than this."

"Normally, you'd be right." Su agreed. "But you're forgetting that Paralantians have magic to use too." She shrugged. "That's not why Yokokoku's so big though in any case." She waited until Keitaro motioned for her to continue. "This city not only has many permanent shops, but it's also the main trading city for all of eastern Paralantis."

As Keitaro turned the corner he saw just what Su meant. Rows upon rows of stands were lined up along the street. Thousands of people milled about in search of various items. Those who found what they were looking for were haggling viciously with the sellers to get the best price they could.

Su grinned at the chaos. "This is where we'll stock up."

Keitaro turned a shocked look on the younger girl. "In this madness? Why don't we just go back to the square and buy our stuff at a few of the shops?"

Su huffed indignantly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because the stuff we can find here will be of much better quality than the stuff in the shops."

"Huh?"

Su sighed and relaxed her posture a bit. "Look around. These people are master crafters. Their works will have a lot more care put into how they're made than the store items that are rushed through production." She began to look around the market place. "Besides that, we don't have a lot of money, so bargaining will be our best bet for getting a lot of our provisions cheaply." She turned to Keitaro once more and grinned in that way that only Su could pull off. "Plus, this is so much more fun."

Keitaro sweat dropped as Su dragged him into the crowd. "I knew there was more to it than just necessity." Even as Su pulled him around, Keitaro couldn't shake the ominous feeling in his chest. It had started when he'd left the mountain path for the forest at the base of the Weaver Range and had not left since.

"That's not right either."

The thought shocked Keitaro for a moment. It was as though someone else had uttered the words into his mind. He decided to let his mind wander down that course of thought as Su began to argue with one of the crafters.

As they had left the mountain, Keitaro had come to a fork in the road and had been unsure of which way to go. Unwilling to wake Su from her peaceful slumber on his back, he decided to make the decision alone. He had remembered an old saying he had heard once and initially tried to take the higher road. Something had gripped his chest and squeezed, hard. Keitaro had nearly passed out from the pain that stopped him in his tracks. It had been as though something had tried to ward him away desperately. As he tried to regain his footing and his breath, an unnatural wind gusted past. He had watched with curious eyes as the stones tumbled down the lower path.

Keitaro was jerked from his memory momentarily as Su took her hard won item from the table and again began to pull Keitaro along. He nodded to something that Su said, but couldn't remember what it was they were talking about a moment later. Instead his thoughts returned to the mountain. He remembered looking up the higher road again, thought was careful not to move that way again, the feeling in his chest tightened.

"I don't know what that was." Keitaro thought silently as he watched Su begin the barter process anew. "But I knew I didn't want any part of it." He looked around the market cautiously. "As we rounded the corner, I thought I heard something coming down the upper path…but I was to afraid to look back." He scanned the crowd in the opposite direction now. "Ever since then, I've felt as though someone's been…hunting me." Keitaro startled as someone bumped into him and he instinctively reached for the weapons at his side.

"Pardon me." The figure walked on without stopping.

Keitaro stopped his reach and turned to apologize as well, but the cloaked and hooded figure was already too far away. The only thing Keitaro had been able to note was a wisp of the man's long, silver hair. "Sorry about that…" He muttered.

"Keitaro?" Su bent forward a bit so she could look up into Keitaro's downward gaze. "Something wrong?"

"No." Keitaro shook his head as he lied. "Just surprised by how rude people seem to be a universal constant."

Su looked around the crowd. "Who was rude? I'll smack him for you!"

Keitaro laughed lightly as Su got fired up. "It's nothing Su. Just that guy over…" He paused as he searched the mass of shoppers. "He's gone." He scratched his head and turned around. "Oh well."

Su took her purchase from the vendor and placed it in her hip pouch. "Well, we'll get him next time." She looked around for a moment. "This way." She took Keitaro's hand and lead him to another table.

Keitaro however, was back in his thoughts again. "I need to be more alert from now on. That guy didn't do anything, but someone else might try to attack us." He looked around the market as he felt the sick feeling in his chest grow stronger. "Just like before…" He thought as he remembered the other incident on the mountain. He paused and looked around, earning him a confused look from Su. "What is it now?" He pulled Su close to him as the people on the street suddenly began to surge toward an area at the other end of the market.

"What's going on?" Su questioned as the throng of people knocked her around.

Keitaro shook his head. "Don't know." He grabbed Su's hand and held it tightly.

"_Ite_!" Su cried in pain, realizing Keitaro had forgotten about his newly acquired strength. "Easy Keitaro." She moved closer as Keitaro placed his arm around her protectively. "I'm not going anywhere…"

"Let's see what all the commotion is about." Keitaro moved closer to the ring of people.

"Kill her!" A man shouted from the side.

A woman's voice responded in kind. "Yeah! Kill the dirty beast!"

Keitaro frowned as someone in the center of the group kicked someone else onto the ground. "I don't like this."

"I don't either." Su looked around nervously. "But Keitaro…try not to do anything to draw attention to us."

"Come on!" Yelled another man in the crowd. "Kill the blighted Were!"

Su grit her teeth as she felt Keitaro's grip tighten. Her eyes went wide as she saw the man at the center of the mob raise a heavy battle mace. She felt the wind gust past her as Keitaro removed his hand from her. She grabbed for Keitaro's arm as he charged for the center of the circle. "Don't!"

Keitaro raised his shield just in time as the mace fell. He grit his teeth in anger and threw back the attack. His eyes darted behind him for only a moment at the young woman laying bound on the ground. He could see the welts and bruises on her arms and legs, but her face was hidden behind the thick sack over her head. "She couldn't even fight back." His eyes turned toward the large man before him. "What could she possibly have done that would warrant this treatment?"

The man pulled back his arm and began to swing his weapon again. "She stole from my stand. Plus, she's a Were." He began to spin the mace faster. "Don't need anymore reason than that." He began to charge Keitaro again. "You got lucky that your little wooden shield blocked one attack…"

Keitaro didn't intend to let the man finish the attack, but as he reached for his ax a beam of light raced past his shoulder. Keitaro spun to face the new attacker. The emotion was short lived as he felt his heart seize and his movement for his weapon stopped. Instead, he watched as the beam connected with the other man's mace. Keitaro gasped as the weapon instantly was reduced to ash. He stepped back cautiously as a man in bright red armor entered the small circle.

The man in red armor looked between Keitaro, the unidentified man, and the girl on the ground. He turned as two more armored men, these two in green and yellow armor, came up behind them. He motioned to each. "You. Crowd dispersal. You. Clear a path."

Keitaro watched silently as the two men went about their tasks. He saw a shadow move behind him and felt Su's hand rest on his arm. "Who is that?"

"He's a Crimson Churippu." Su swallowed hard. "Come on Keitaro. Let's leave. Right now."

Keitaro could see the fear in Su's eyes, but he could also feel the penetrating stare of the red armored man even through the helm. Keitaro's eyes glanced over at the girl still bound on the street. "We can't just leave her like that Su."

Su turned her gaze from the man in red to the girl on the ground. She nodded her head in agreement, but the move was shaky at best. "Yeah, I know."

Keitaro nodded. "Ok then…" He stepped forward barely an inch.

"Stay where you are." Ordered the man in red.

Keitaro stopped. "I just want to untie the girl. She's in pain like that."

"I won't say it a third time." The red warrior rested his hand on his sword hilt. "Stay put."

Keitaro was about to take another step forward when he felt something stop him again. This time however, it wasn't a pain in his chest. He looked back to see Su clutching his arm and visibly shaking with fear. She looked up at him just long enough to shake her head, and then turned her eyes to the ground again. Keitaro looked up and saw more men in green and yellow armor filing into the area. "He's the only one in red." Keitaro thought silently. "Rodimus's armor also had some red on it."

"Keitaro." Su whispered softly. "Please. Just stay still. Maybe he'll let us go."

Keitaro looked over at the man he now knew to be the commander. "Hey! I won't move, but at least cut her bonds so she can get some relief."

The commander's face was hidden behind the helm, but his confusion could be heard in his tone. "Why do you care about the Were's well being?"

"She's a person same as anyone else." Keitaro responded quickly. "She should be treated as such."

The man with the mace, who had been all but forgotten, chose now to renew his presence. "Like the Barrens she is!" He walked forward, and there was a flash of light.

The red warrior stood over the larger man's prone form and slowly sheathed his sword. "I warned you I wouldn't say it again." He walked away from the body. "Lucky for you I'm in good mood. I used the flat of the blade." He looked around the circle. "For the crimes of disturbing the peace, weapons combat in residential areas, attempted judgment without trial, Were sympathizing, and trespassing you are all placed under arrest by order of the Yokokoku Monastery." He turned and began to move through the crowd, motioning to the green and yellow soldiers as he went. "Bring them."

Keitaro reached for his weapons as he saw the men closing in.

Su grabbed Keitaro's hand and squeezed so hard her knuckles turned white. She shook her head in warning as she looked up at young man.

Keitaro sighed, but nodded.

Su turned to the closest man in green armor. "We'll go peacefully."

The green helm nodded once curtly. "Walk."

Keitaro walked slowly and kept Su close to him by placing his arm around her protectively. The fact that she was still trembling was not lost to him. He felt himself become tense with frustration. He forced a smile and tried to sound hopeful despite this. "Don't worry Su, it'll be ok."

Su just smiled weakly, and kept looking down at the ground.

ooooo

"Think of something!" Sarah's mind screamed at her. "You've got a lot of danger coming at you fast! Do something!"

Sarah grit her teeth. She'd always charged into dangerous situations with guns blazing in the past, but now she was stuck.

"Kitsune?" Motoko didn't take her eyes from the oncoming soldiers. "Can you find out who these people are?"

Sarah glanced enviously at Kitsune as she talked to their host quickly in a tongue she couldn't begin to understand. "It might be only talking but…" Sarah whispered.

"At least she can do something." Replied the little voice in Sarah's mind.

"Shut up." Sarah shot back at the voice silently. She knew that she was arguing with herself. She wasn't that freaked out by the situation that she thought this was a real conversation. She also knew this wasn't the first time she'd had conversations like this.

"Alero says they're called Weed Killers…" Kitsune began.

"See? Two seconds and she's done more than you." Teased the voice.

"Shut up." Sarah demanded of the voice through grit teeth. "I don't want to hear you." She looked around her to see Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune trying to form a plan. Sarah looked past that to see Mimi trying to pull Shinobu back toward the house. Behind her, Sarah could hear the town soldiers taking in hushed whispers.

Kitsune turned from where she spoke with Alero. "I don't think we can talk our way out of this one guys."

Motoko stepped forward and thumbed an inch of her blade from the sheath. "Then I suppose this is up to me."

Naru cracked her knuckles. "And me."

Sarah looked back and saw Alero arguing with his twin. Alero walked away from the conversation, a look of complete disgust on his face. Sarah gasped as the already giant man became bigger. "Is that stone?"

"Take this!" Motoko charged into the wall of green armor. There was a brief flash of reflected sunlight as her sword released. "_Shinme-ryu_! _Zankyusen_!"

Naru also took off like a shot, pulling up her sleeve as she ran. "Here we go!"

The Hinata girls stopped cold as the attacks made contact. Color drained from their faces and pure fright set in.

"No way…" Kitsune murmured.

Motoko looked down at where her sword was pressed against a soldier's armor plate. "It can't be…" Her eyes turned to her intended victim, hatred and terror mixing quickly. "Not even a scratch…how can this be?"

Naru's scream broke the tense silence, only to be cut short once again.

Shinobu pushed the little cat girl from her path. "Naru!" Shinobu felt her lungs constrict as she watched Naru be raised high into the air by her throat. "Let her go!" Shinobu's voice cracked as she watched the sword race toward Naru's exposed belly.

Sarah watched, frozen in place. She saw Motoko caught in an untenable position. "I have to…" Her eyes raced toward Naru. "I have to do something…I can't…" Her breathing quickened as she began to hyperventilate. "I can't…"

"What's the matter scaredy cat?" Taunted the voice. "Going to turn tail again? You're running out of places to hide these days."

Sarah grit her teeth against her hastened breathing pattern. "I'm not…" She shot back loudly. "I'm not running away!" She stepped forward and world took on a hazy, yellow tint.

"What the…" Sarah could only look around in awe as time seemed to slow to crawl all about her. She took a few ginger steps forward, noting the large clouds of dust her feet kicked up from Mimi's garden. She moved over to where Kitsune stood. Sarah could see Kitsune's mouth moving, but it was far to slow, so much so that no sound came out. Sarah then saw Kitsune's eyes.

The young blonde turned and watched in horror as the attack on Motoko began it's downward thrust. "Motoko!" Instantly, the danger of the situation became more important than the fascination. She turned and broke into an all out run. "Motoko!"

"Sarah!" Shinobu turned her sight from Naru's dilemma just long enough to watch her other friend vanish in a flash of yellow light. The light darted toward Kitsune for a fraction of a second, and then moved away even faster.

Kitsune stepped back, albeit far to late. She flew backwards as the explosion slammed into her. Luckily, Alero caught her before she collided into the armed Loriage soldiers behind her. "I didn't think that those really occurred…"

Alero looked down at the young woman. "What are you…" Words failed him as a second explosion rocked the mountain. He watched silently as Weed Killers went flying in every conceivable direction. He looked down at the source of the explosion and felt his mouth go slack. "She did that?"

Shinobu ran to Naru and helped her sit up. "Naru! Are you ok?" She smiled as Naru nodded with a series of hastily drawn breaths. Shinobu then turned her attention to the center of the fray.

Sarah stood beside Motoko. Slowly, the small girl brought her leg from extension, to chamber, and back down to rest on the ground. She blinked at the chaos. "Papa would be so jealous of my Jeet Kun Do right now." She turned an excited grin to Motoko. "Did you see that? I totally kicked butt!"

Motoko fell to her knees in shock. "A second later, and his sword would have split me open." Her head fell, shamed by her defeat. "I froze…if not for you…" Motoko couldn't seem to raise her eyes to meet Sarah. Her voice was even lower than her gaze. "Thank you…"

Sarah was about to nod, when Shinobu's scream came from across the yard. Sarah turned and saw a group of Weed Killers advancing on Shinobu and Naru. "Oh no you don't!" She lifted her foot, and promptly fell over. "What gives?" Sarah screamed angrily. "My legs went numb! I can't reach them!"

Shinobu could taste blood in her mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she was this scared. She was so frightened she was grinding her teeth so hard she was actually causing her gums to bleed. "Calm down!" She demanded of herself silently. She placed her hands under Naru's arms. "Naru, please…get up." Shinobu heaved with all her might, but was only able to carry Naru a few feet. The soldiers were coming in faster than she could get them away. "No, no, no." Her voice could barely be heard as she whimpered her plea. As the Weed Killers came closer, fear made her voice rise higher. "Go away! Leave us alone!"

Naru tried again to stand up, but her body was still to weak from the chokehold she had just suffered moments ago. Her voice was hoarse, her throat hurt with every breath, never mind words. Still she tried to speak. "R-run…Shin…"

"Stop it!" Shinobu yelled at Naru. "_Sempai_ would never forgive me if I left you here!" She tried again to lift Naru and pulled her further away from the soldiers. "We promised! We'd get _Sempai_ and Su home!" Shinobu fell backwards as she lost her balance. She looked up at the armored men and the tears finally began to stream down her face.

A yowl like that of an enraged animal came just moments before an equally vicious attack was launched. Shinobu watched wide eyed as Mimi crashed into the closest soldiers. There was a flurry of teeth and claws and the soldiers went down. Mimi sprang from her first victim and barreled into the second.

Shinobu gasped as a third soldier grabbed Mimi by the back of her neck. She felt her panic resume as the original soldiers got to their feet again. "She couldn't get through the armor…" Shinobu lost her words mid-sentence as she watched Mimi be thrown to the side. The little girl rolled across the ground but quickly got to her feet, causing Shinobu to sigh in relief. Then the soldiers filled her vision again and the smile vanished just as quickly.

Shinobu closed her eyes tight. "No…no…" Her voice was just barley above a whisper. "Leave us alone…" She looked down at Naru. She didn't have the strength to move the older girl and she knew it. "Please…leave us alone…" Her fists clenched in anger at her helplessness. Shinobu's eyes flitted up for a moment as a soldier nudged Naru with his foot and made a comment. The movement sparked anger Shinobu had never known she possessed. "Don't do that."

The soldiers paused a moment, then laughed.

Her voice was surer this time. "Don't touch her." Shinobu squeezed her eyes closed again as a hand covered in green armor reach for her. "Don't…" Tears ran down Shinobu's cheeks. She felt her hands clench into tighter fists. She felt the cold armor brush the side of her head.

"Don't touch me!"

Alero watched slack jawed as another explosion over took the small party. "What in the Barrens is going on here?"

"Shinobu!" Kitsune screamed into the dust cloud were her friends had just been. "Naru!" She began to run into the unknown when a strong hand grabbed her arm. "Let me go Alero! They need my help!"

The rocky outline of the large man shook his head. "No, she doesn't." He pointed into the clearing dust. "Look."

Kitsune did as Alero suggested. What she saw caused her normally slit eyes to open fully in astonishment. She wanted to say something, but the words were lost in the insanity of the moment.

Shinobu was standing over Naru protectively. Her right fist raised high in to the air. All around her, she could see the warriors who had been threatening her a moment ago. Their armor was mangled and crushed inward, but Shinobu could see that they were still alive, given the rise and fall of their chests. Slowly, Shinobu lowered her fist. She swallowed hard as the green glow around her hands dissipated. "How did I do that? What was that?"

"It…magic." Mimi spoke quietly as she helped Naru finally regain her footing. "Green…strong."

Shinobu helped Naru to her feet as well. "Magic? How can that be? There's no such thing as…" Shinobu stopped midway into her lifting Naru and turned to Mimi. The two young girls locked eyes as they realized what just happened. "Can you understand me now?" Shinobu asked quietly.

Mimi nodded slowly. "…understand…little bit." The cat-girl pointed to where the others were regrouping. "Go…others."

Shinobu could here a mixture of words. She knew that the girl was speaking normally in her perspective, but Shinobu could only understand a few of them. She thanked _kami_ for even that small blessing as she nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Motoko stared at Shinobu as the three girls walked over to them. "This makes no sense." She turned to look at Sarah, now moving around freely again. "How can this be? Why them?" Her gaze turned to where Kitsune and Alero were talking quickly. "I'm the one who's trained for this kind of thing." She looked over at the green and yellow soldiers across the way. "At least they seem as confused as we are." She sighed heavily. "They won't remain cautious for long." She turned to the others. "We need a plan, fast."

"Give me a minute." Sarah took a deep breath. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." There was a momentary flash of yellow light around Sarah, but no noticeable change. "Almost." She looked up at the others with a mixture of apology and anger.

"Just as well." Kitsune sighed. She touched her ears lightly with her fingers and showed the others.

Naru looked at Kitsune's out stretched hand. "Is that blood? When did you get hit?"

The fox-eyed girl turned to Sarah. "You ran towards me, didn't you?"

Sarah nodded.

"And then suddenly changed directions?"

Another nod.

"So?" Naru insisted.

"Just cause we couldn't see exactly what Sarah did, doesn't mean that she didn't do anything." Kitsune replied.

"She moved so quickly we could only see a vague flash of light." Motoko nodded as she began to understand what Kitsune was saying.

"An…afterimage. For lack of a better word." Kitsune nodded. "The fact that we saw even that means Sarah wasn't moving at the speed of light." Kitsune continued. "But I'd make a fair guess she was moving…"

"Those explosions…" Shinobu gasped. "We read something about them in school. It was a sonic boom wasn't it?"

Kitsune nodded. "I think so." She turned to Sarah. "Somehow, you were moving faster than the speed of sound."

Sarah grinned. "Cool."

Motoko shook her head. "But how?" She paused as she heard the sounds of metal rasping behind her. "Never mind the how. Sarah. Shinobu. Can you do what you did again?"

The others turned and saw that the Weed Killers were preparing for a full powered assault.

Shinobu wrung her hands nervously. "I don't know what I did the first time."

"Magic…teach you." Mimi supplied.

Sarah turned. "You can teach us to use magic?" She blinked. "Whoa! I understood that!"

"Later!" Motoko yelled. "We have no time!"

Kitsune turned, frustration clearly readable on her face. "I know we have no time!"

"Then I shall do what I can to create some for you." Alero stepped forward. "But be quick. Even I can't hold them long."

"Brother!" Rodimus grabbed him. "I won't be able to help you like that again!"

Alero didn't turn. "Look at my home Brother. These people can do things that I've never seen before, but they seem strangely familiar none the less. Don't they?"

Rodimus stepped back, shock readable on his face. "You can't mean…"

"Maybe I do." Alero cut him off and continued to walk away. "Hurry ladies."

Shinobu watched as Alero began to take on the army single handedly. "Please tell us what to do Mimi."

Mimi nodded as she pointed to her head. "Magic…feelings…trigger." She traced her finger down to her heart. "Use…together."

Sarah shook her head. "I can't understand enough to follow her."

"She said to try and remember the thoughts and feelings you had a moment ago together to trigger the release of the magic again." Kitsune supplied. She grimaced as she watched Alero fight with all his heart against the army of Weed Killers. She nodded as Mimi told her something else. "She also asked you to hurry and help her father."

"Yeah…" Sarah sparked with yellow energy. "I'll go that."

Shinobu closed her eyes. "Think…remember those feelings." She gripped her hands into tight fists. "Come on…" She opened her eyes again as nothing happened. "I can't do it!" She looked over at Alero as his stone skin began to take nicks and cuts. "Alero_-san_!" She turned as another voice rang out behind her.

The girls watched as Rodimus charged into the battle along side his brother. With every step he made, his skin darkened and his armor fell away only to reveal his stone-black skin. Behind him, his men followed their captain into the battle.

One of the soldiers stopped before Sarah and Shinobu. "Maid…protect…help…" He joined his fellow guardsmen, leaving the girls in confused states.

Kitsune's eyes narrowed slightly, but she remained silent.

"Magic…use!" Mimi cried franticly. "Not…long…fight…"

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. "I was thinking about…" Without warning, Sarah vanished into a blur of yellow magic.

"She did it!" Kitsune picked her head up as an idea struck her. "Sarah! Run through them and change directions quickly!" She could hear no response, but Kitsune watched as Sarah's blur complied with her order. Kitsune smiled as a series of shockwaves began to blow the soldiers left and right. "That's my girl!"

Mimi looked up at Kitsune. "Weird battle cry." She turned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "That's my girl!"

Naru shook her head at the rough attempt. "Oh man…" Her brow furrowed a moment later. "Hey? Kit? How'd you know to tell Sarah that?"

Kitsune startled at the question. "I…I don't know. I just…" She turned to watch the fight continue. "I just…understood."

"Leave us alone!" Shinobu ran wildly into the fray. "Take that!" She punched the nearest Weed Killer, and cradled her hand. "Ow ow ow ow!" She looked up to see a long blade coming toward her. She screamed, and the magic responded. She raised her hand and the blade shattered against her fist.

Sarah came to a stop next to Shinobu. "Can you control that yet?"

Shinobu nodded and made a fist with her other hand. She smiled as the glow brightened. "_Hai_!"

Sarah grinned. "Good. "I'll set'em up…"

Shinobu watched as Sarah blurred again. Weed Killers suddenly began to be rearranged forcefully into neat rows and columns. Then Sarah was beside her again.

"…And you knock'em down." Sarah ordered.

Shinobu complied with a nervous shake of her head. "I'll do my best!" In one fell swoop, she took out nearly a quarter of the attack force as they ricocheted into one another down the rows Sarah had made. "I did it!" Shinobu jumped gleefully.

"You…behind!"

Shinobu turned just as a enormous rock sprang to life and blocked a round of arrows from hitting her. She watched as most of the arrows shattered harmlessly off the man, but a few managed to pierce the stone covering. "Alero-_san_!" Shinobu ran to his side to aid him, but stopped as she reached him. "You…" She smiled. "Thank you _Taicho_. Please rest now."

Kitsune blinked as she watched Shinobu decimate another phalanx of Weed Killers. "She's sure riled today…"

A few short minutes later, Sarah came to a stop next to Kitsune. "We're just about done here, but I think some ran back the way they came. I'm going to go after them."

"Don't do that." Rodimus' voice ordered as he threw the last Weed Killer over the mountain edge. "He'll be going for reinforcements. You won't last long by yourself, even if you are a…" Rodimus turned away quickly. "Never mind."

Kitsune wasn't about to let it go though. "Even if she's a what?"

"Even if she is a tough little sprout." Alero replied quickly.

"I don't believe you." Sarah shot back. "Hey!" Her eyes widened. "I can understand them more now!"

Motoko looked over at Shinobu. "What about you?"

Shinobu nodded gently. "It's not as clear as what Kitsune seems to be able to do, but yes, I can understand them."

"Then only Naru and myself are still at a disadvantage." Motoko's brows furrow. "I do not understand this."

"I'll keep you guys in the loop." Kitsune offered. Even so, she could see the unhappy looks on her friends' faces.

"Good." Alero nodded. "That will make this much easier."

"What'd he say?" Naru asked.

Kitsune waved her into silence, as she turned to Alero. "What will be easier?"

Alero let out a sigh and his stone covering began to crumble. He grimaced as his wounds began to bleed more profusely. "We have to get…"

"Da!" Mimi ran up to her father and forced him to sit. "Did the rock get into your head? What are you thinking turning normal with so many wounds!" She frowned and circled around him. "Ok, I'll take care of it."

Motoko fought not to be sick as she watch the young cat-girl tend the wounds. "I know she's part _neko_, but that's still disturbing."

Mimi looked up at Motoko a moment as she continued to lap at Alero's cuts. She paused and looked at Shinobu. "Does your friend need to be treated too?"

Shinobu waved her hands franticly. "No! She's…_ano_…just tired. She'll be fine."

Kitsune turned to Alero again. "Now, you were saying?"

"We need to get you people out of town." Rodimus answered from behind. He looked over at his brother. "Unfortunately, that road is the only way down to Yokoku."

Alero stood up as Mimi finished his treatments. "Actually…" He grinned impishly. "That's not entirely accurate."

"You said before that the only way down was this road." Kitsune reminded him. "Lower branch for the city, upper for the Monastery. Right?"

Alero nodded and as he looked over at his twin. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Mirrored magic, mirrored minds." Rodimus grunted. "I may not like to admit it, but we do think much alike."

"Will you help me?" Alero continued.

Rodimus shook his head. He smiled as his brother glared at him. "Don't be like that. I would help but…" He lifted his arms showing the recent injuries and a few arrows still in his rocky flesh. "Once I release, I'm not going to be able to move for at least a few sun rises."

Sarah looked at Alero. "Why not have Mimi treat you?" She looked up at the statue like figure. "You'd be ready to go in no time."

Alero looked down at his daughter, silently questioning her.

Mimi nodded. "I'll help…if you'd like Captain Rodimus sir."

Kitsune could hear the fear in Mimi's voice, as well as the formality. "He's her uncle…isn't she?" She wondered silently. "Why's she…"

"Be treated by a little Were like yourself?" Rodimus looked down at the girl and then up at Alero. "I think not."

Mimi's ears drooped down to the point of disappearing into hair.

Alero took a step forward. "You…"

Rodimus did not shy away from his brother. "I will not be treated by a Were." He paused as his eyes rested on another member of the small party. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Perhaps it is time to let go."

"What was that?" Kitsune asked.

Rodimus shook his head to avoid answering. "However, I…see no issue in being treated by…family."

Mimi's ears popped up immediately. "You mean it?"

Rodimus nodded and sat down on the ground. "I'm going to release. Be fast. Some of the wounds are deep."

Alero looked down at his brother as his daughter began to treat the wounds. His brother's words had been curt and forceful, but there was an underlying kindness that was almost missed. Alero felt the corner of his mouth tug into a momentary smile. "You still have a morbid sense of humor."

"You still have no sense of humor." Rodimus looked down. "I still don't forgive you Alero."

The older man nodded. "I know."

"What's going on?" Motoko asked as she turned to Kitsune.

Kitsune shook her head. "I can hear the words, but I still have no idea what's going on." She shrugged. "Yo! Alero! What was this idea of yours?"

"I shall explain in a moment." Alero turned to look at the cave behind his house. "After my brother recovers."

Sarah paced impatiently. "And how long is that going to take?"

Alero smiled. "Rodimus? You ready?"

Rodimus nodded. "Yeah…" He stood and stretched his arms. "I hope you know what you're planning this time better than…"

"I do."

Sarah took a flying leap and kicked the two brothers in the head. "For crying out loud stop talking and do something!"

"Follow me." Alero lead the small party back to his home, but turned to continue on to the cave in the background.

Shinobu craned her neck around to view the full expanse of the cavern as she entered. "It's so big…"

"You've done well." Rodimus commented. "If if didn't know better, I'd think this cave was real."

"Looks pretty real to me." Sarah remarked. Moments later they came to a sharply descending stairway. "Then again maybe not."

Naru clutched her arms together as felt the damp and the cold set in. "Where are we going?" She shivered as a fine mist began to waft down over her.

"This portion of the cavern runs under a waterfall higher up the mountain." Kitsune translated as Alero spoke. "There were pockets of space in the mountain. Alero's been working towards connecting them."

"Why? How?" Motoko ran her hands over the cave walls. She pulled her hand back quickly as though she had been shocked. "There is something…different about this place."

Kitsune continued behind Alero as they came to an underground stream. "Run off from the waterfall?"

Alero nodded. "The water has carved much of the stone away over many years. Our ancestors mined out even more." He looked back to his brother. "Now, we will finish the work they began."

"That's not why I do this." Rodimus replied softly. "I simply don't want to lose that smile again."

Alero nodded.

Naru looked over at Kitsune, but remained silent. The tone of the men's voices gave more information than she needed. She simply walked. It seemed to her, that was all she could do. She lost track of the time in this near lightless place. She looked into the water beside her as she came to another set of stairs. Deeper and deeper she went into the darkness. "Further and further from you…" She murmured.

"Naru?"

Brown eyes met blue eyes for a moment before Naru was forced to turn away. "It's nothing Shinobu. Nothing at all."

"We're here." Alero announced.

Sarah bit her tongue as she stared the dead end. The silence did not last long. "Are you kidding me!" She stopped as Mimi took her by the shoulders.

"Just wait." Mimi's iridescent eyes sparkled even in the dim light. "Da and Dakin Rodimus will get you through."

"Get us though what?" Kitsune asked.

Motoko looked over the walls. At first glance, the walls looked as though dripping water had carved them away over countless eons. She reached out to touch the wall again. There were subtle indentations that had a uniform pattern. It took her a moment to recognize the shape. She made a fist and placed it into the print. Though her hand was much smaller, it fit the pattern quite well. "Those pockets, you've carved all of this by hand."

"If my sense of the mountain is correct." Alero stepped forward and the stone covered him again. "There should only be a few more fields distance to the outside."

Rodimus also took on his stone form. "Feels like more to me." He stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother. "Let's find out."

The girls watched as the two living statues began to pummel the rock wall with their fists. Chunks of rock and debris flew out from the mountain side with each contact.

"This may be a while." Mimi remarked. "If it really is a few fields, we may not break through until sunset."

"Fields?" Kitsune whispered. "Miles…kilometers…Fields is a measure of distance."

Mimi nodded. "Yes." She tilted her head to one side. "You say you've never been here, but you know so much." She sat on the stone stairwell. "_Aniki_ was so strong. _Ane_ was so pretty and kind. And you guys smell so much like them."

"Did she just say we stink?" Sarah asked.

"Oh well!" Mimi jumped to her feet. "We have time to spare, may as well enjoy it!"

Shinobu blinked at the sudden outburst. "How?"

Mimi ran for the stream, stripping her clothes off as she went, and dove headlong into the water. "Come on!" She yelled to the others as she resurfaced. "It's safe! I do this all the time!"

Motoko raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at the two men. "I think not."

Similarly, none of the girls entered the water. Each took the time to think of what had happened today. More importantly, they thought about what could be coming next.

ooooo

Keitaro fell flat onto his face as his guards threw him into his cell. He looked to his left as he heard someone else hit the floor. He had expected to see Su. Instead, he saw the unknown girl still bound and masked. Then he heard the door to the cell slam shut, and knew something was very wrong.

He sprang to his feet and rushed the door. "Su! Su!" He slammed his fist into the door. "Where are you taking her?" Keitaro's demand received a very painful answer. He hit the floor a second time as the sword hilt was thrust though the narrow observation window cut into the door. He wiped his split lip of blood with one hand and reached for his ax with the other. He frowned a moment later, as he grasped only air. "Gone." He turned as he heard moaning from the girl. "Hang on, I'll get you out of those bindings."

The girl mumbled something and tried to move away.

Keitaro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, relax. I won't hurt you. Ok?" He smiled as he felt her muscles lose tension. "Ok then." Keitaro helped the young woman sit up before reaching for the sack on her head. What he saw surprised him, but he still went to remove the gag.

The girl's skin was much darker than Su's. Keitaro had been focused on the girls wounds before and had failed to notice the skin around the gashes. Her skin was black, but there was a far darker tone to it than he had ever seen on a person. In addition to her midnight black skin, her hair was somehow of even darker pitch. Deep cocoa brown eyes glared out at him from swollen flesh of her face. Keitaro considered himself an aficionado of bruises from his duties in Hinata, but he was still shocked by the results.

"What are you staring at Weed?"

Keitaro was shocked by the pain and anger in her voice, but he had a good idea of where it was coming from so he tried to let it go. "Sorry, the man at the market said you were a Were so…" Keitaro suddenly found himself on his back as the girl lunged at him. He looked up and saw the girl straddling him. He barely caught her horn as it raced toward his eye.

The girl grunted as she was stopped. "Don't…call me…that!"

Keitaro threw the girl back and scrambled to his feet. "What the hell?" He gripped his hand and blood began to well in his palm. He studied the girl again as he tried to stop the bleeding. The girl's long hair had hidden the horns that wrapped down from the top of her head around her ears and came to twin points a few inches in front of her chin. "Why'd you do that? I'm trying to help you!"

The girl snarled. "You dare ask that after calling me a Were?"

Keitaro blinked. "Isn't that…what you are?" He backed up a step as the girl tried to lunge again.

She didn't get far as her feet were still bound. She roared her defiance of the situation. "I'll kill you!" She brought her wrists to her horn and cut clean through the thick ropes. Next she undid the ropes on her ankles.

Keitaro caught her by the horns again as she rushed him. He let go of one horn to block the girl's fist. "I don't know what's wrong! Just tell me!"

The girls lip twitched. "Do not act like a fool! I am Kim-ra! Do not call me a Were!" She pushed forward again and sent Keitaro flying backwards as though he were little more than a rag doll.

Keitaro felt himself beginning to fall as he watched the girl charge after him again. His hand darted back and impacted the floor first. He took that brief moment to realize that he had somehow caught himself with almost no effort before cycling his legs. His feet caught his attacker in the chest with a one-two combo to repel her. Keitaro rotated his movement and spun on one hand so that his feet were now behind him. He balanced on three points now and brought his free hand up to rest at the small of his back. He paused a moment as he considered the movement. "My weapons were taken. Why am I reaching for them?" He looked up and found that the ram-girl was in an identical position to his own. Keitaro could also see the look of unabashed rage on her features.

"You know of our style and still you feigned ignorance?" Her voice cracked with anger as she renewed her assault.

Keitaro waited only a moment before making his next move. The hand at his back whipped forward to give him a quick boost of momentum. Immediately, he dropped to one knee and slid across the floor. He turned out his ankle and caught the girl's feet, toppling her to the floor. He almost smiled as he turned and grabbed her wrists. He sat on her back to hold her down and forced her hands under his knees to minimize the chances of her fighting her way back up. He grit his teeth as pain raced through his flesh. "Right, nails…" Still, he took some small comfort in the fact she could not do more than claw at him in this position without risking tearing her shoulders from the sockets. He shook the thought from his mind as he grabbed her kicking legs and grasped them tightly under his arms.

"Curse you!" The girl was fairly screeching at this point. She turned her head in attempt to find her target. "Release me at once! I'll kill you!"

"Feel like I'm back home." Keitaro muttered.

"As soon as I get free I'm going to rip your heart from your chest and devour it before your eyes!"

"That's a new one." Keitaro blinked, but continued to hold the girl down. "Look, I don't know what has got you all fired up, but if I said something I'm sorry. Ok?" He felt the girl fight a little less, but did not let go. "Now, if you promise me that you won't go trying to kill me, I'll let you up."

"Ok."

"Promise."

The girl sighed. "I give you my word."

Keitaro still was wary however. "Your word as a Kim-ra?"

The answer was slower in coming this time. At last her horned head nodded in agreement. "I give you my word as Jajauma of the Kim-ra. Wait…" She looked around the room. "Don't release me just yet."

Keitaro heard the difference in her tone immediately. "What? What is it?"

"Say something about how you're going to violate me." Jajauma's voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes looked back at her captor. "We're being watched. Two guards. At the door."

"She has a plan to escape." Keitaro thought silently. "I don't know what she's planning, but she's going to get us out. Still…what she's asking me to play act is a bit beyond my scope." Suddenly, inspiration hit him. He grinned down at Jajauma as sadistically as he could muster, knowing he must look like a fool.

"You stupid Were-bitch." Keitaro hissed. "I tried to help you and you treat me like that? You know what I'm going to do to you?" He leaned in closer so that his mouth was next to Jajauma's ear and dropped his voice to a whisper. "What's the plan?"

Jajauma quickly turned her head, her sharp horn raking a jagged line across Keitaro's cheek. "Don't think I'm going to let you enjoy this!" She kept her voice loud enough that the guards could hear her. Immediately after that, her instructions were whispered. She bucked hard and threw Keitaro from her back. "Arrogant Weedling! You think a puny flower is enough to defeat me?"

Keitaro held his right cheek, the heat of his blood soaking into his hand. It's was not deep enough to be life threatening, but he prayed silently to _Kami_ that there would not be a scar. "Blight ridden Were! How dare you scratch my beautiful face! I shall destroy you for such an offence!" All the while, he and Jajauma circled the room slowly.

"You wish!" Jajauma surged toward Keitaro with impressive speed. "I'll gore you where you stand!"

Keitaro side stepped the blind charge. It didn't take much effort at all really since he wasn't the target. As she passed, Keitaro grabbed Jajauma by the waist of her pants and added to her power.

The guards never knew what hit them as Jajauma's head collided with the door. The heavy metal barrier was torn from it's very hinges embedded into the stone walls. They were quite literally caught between a rock and a hard place as Keitaro continued to force the door, sandwiching the guards into place. He looked back over his shoulder at Jajauma as she lay on the floor. "You ok?" He called concerned.

"You are…" Jajauma slowly rose onto shaky legs. "You are stronger than you look. I actually felt that impact." She shook her head, as though trying to clear it. She smiled and charged the door.

Keitaro barely moved aside in time as Jajauma's horns buffeted the metal door again. He felt his skin crawl as the two guards screamed in pain. He grabbed Jajauma by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" The door fell to the side and the two men fell to the ground. Keitaro let go of his temporary ally and check the men's pulse. He sighed as he found them both to be alive.

"What do you care if they live or die?" Jajauma stepped forward, seemingly intent on finishing the job. "They would kill us if given the chance. They've most likely already killed the little weedling you were with."

Jajauma stopped as Keitaro stood. She felt her breath catch as she watched Keitaro draw himself up to his full height. Though he was taller than her, that wasn't what caused her to stop. His whole demeanor, his very presence, had changed. Before she could move away, she found him directly before her, face to face. She swallowed hard, feeling suddenly like prey rather than predator.

"And are you no better than they are? Jajauma of the Kim-ra?"

The girl startled at the question. "Who…who are you?"

Keitaro turned and headed for the exit.

Immediately, Jajauma felt Keitaro revert to what he had been like in the cell. She opened her mouth to demand and answer, but the words would not come.

"You seem to know the ways of these people better than I do." Keitaro cracked open the door to the guard room slightly and peered out. "I need to find my friend." The door closed, the latch making a near inaudible click in the silent room. He turned to Jajauma. "I need your help. Will you help me save my friend?"

Jajauma's frown returned. She knew this man was much more than what he appeared to be. He scared her, and at the same time thrilled her. "You're going to take on the whole Monastery to get her back?"

Keitaro nodded. "If that's what it takes."

Jajauma considered a moment, and grinned. "Anything to mess with these Weedling bastards is good in my book, but what do I get out of it from you?"

Keitaro turned away and opened the door. "I have nothing to offer you. If you won't help me, I'll go alone."

"Wait!" Jajauma grabbed Keitaro's arm and spun him around. "Arrogant weedling! You won't accomplish anything like that!" She huffed in annoyance. "You should learn…that even if you have nothing, you lie to get what you want."

Keitaro walked on. "No."

"No?" Jajauma followed. "Pride gets you nothing if you're dead." She sighed as Keitaro remained silent. "Fine. I'll help you, but I have one condition."

"No killing." Keitaro's statement was clear and even.

"Unless there's no other option." She quickened her pace and lead the way down the hallway. "But these guys will come after us with everything they have. We may come to that clause quickly."

"There is always another option." Keitaro followed closely behind the girl. He checked his rear guard from time to time. He could feel something there, but never for more than a second at a time.

"Where'd you come up with those corny lines back there any way?" Jajauma demanded. "How dare you scratch my beautiful face? I'll destroy you for that offense?" She laughed at the words. "Who talks like that?"

Keitaro smiled. "Some friends back home had a, shall be say, unhealthy, love of anime. I must have picked up on that."

"Anime?" Jajauma questioned. "What in the Barrens is that?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Ask me when we get out of here alive. Any idea where they took Su?"

Jajauma's eyes glanced back at Keitaro. "Su?"

"My friend." Keitaro replied. "Do you know were they may have taken her?" He asked again.

"She's probably in an Element within the Stalk at the end of the Monastery's barracks." Jajauma's eyes narrowed. "Tell me. Are you two truly Weeds?"

"I have no idea." Keitaro's anxiety over Su's well being was growing worse. He passed Jajauma and trotted to the end of the hall. He press himself against the wall as he peered around the corner into the next passage. "What is a Weed?"

"You don't know what a Weed is?" Jajauma snorted. "You sure you're even Paralantian?"

Keitaro simply nodded. He didn't have time to explain the cover story now. "I'm from over the mountain. Never been to this side." He didn't look back as he crossed into the hallway. He took a few paces and stopped. He touched his chest gingerly. "We can't go this way."

"What are you talking about?" Jajauma's hissed demand was more shocked than anything else. "This is the fastest way to you're friend."

"Please, just trust me." Keitaro turned and headed toward the opposite end of the hall. "I just know that way is not safe."

The black beauty stared at the strange man. "Going to get us killed." Was all she muttered as she ran after him. She knew she should run for the nearest exit before she was recaptured, but she stayed close to Keitaro. She couldn't explain it, but she had to see this through.

Keitaro motioned her to the wall as he too took cover. He motioned around the corner and held up two fingers. He waited until he saw the young woman nod in understanding. He sprinted from his hiding place and rushed the first guard. The metal helm rang out sharply as it clattered to the floor. Keitaro cuffed the man twice and let the body fall limp. He turned to see how Jajauma was faring and cursed under his breath.

The girl turned as she wiped the blood from her horns. "Don't give me that look." She turned to walk away. "You moved to fast. He would have sounded the alarm if I hadn't done this."

Keitaro looked down at the large hole in the man's throat. He could still see the bubbles forming. "Help me roll him." He bent down to try and turn the man on his side, but Jajauma stopped him.

She shook her head. "It may seem cruel to let him choke on his own life-blood, but better to drown in the red than the pain of feeling it leave you." She looked down at the guard's wild and terrified eyes. "To the Barrens with you." She moved away, expecting Keitaro to follow. He didn't.

Keitaro held the man's hand until it fell limp. He stood slowly and faced Jajauma. "When this is over…"

"We'll settle that later." Jajauma watched as Keitaro moved the guards to the shadowed portions of the hallway. She smirked. "So that's what the plan was?"

OOOOO

Alero grasped his brother's raised fist. "Wait. Did you feel that?"

Rodimus nodded. "They are nearly here."

Shinobu lifted her head as she dried Mimi's back. "Who's here?"

Motoko closed her eyes and tilted her head so that her ear was in line with the ascending staircase. "I hear the rattle of armor." She turned back and opened her eyes. "The reinforcements are arriving."

Alero turned and began to hammer at the mountain wall again. "Blight!" His fists move faster and faster. "Blight! We were so close too!" He turned to his brother. "Come on Rodimus! We may still make it!"

Rodimus shook his head. "It's over Alero. We lost…"

"No!" Alero continued to pound on the stone. "I will not lose to them again! Not…" He fist raced out and struck the wall dead center. He pulled back as he saw the rock crumble away, revealing two large fissures in the wall. "Again?"

Rodimus looked into the first fissure, the smaller of the two. "It's unnaturally deep, but I can sense it's endpoint." He shook his head sadly. "It does not reach through."

"And the other?" Kitsune asked hopefully.

Alero stared at the hole. "Kaze…"

Rodimus jerked as the word was spoken. "We go! Now!"

Kitsune nodded. "Let's go girls!"

Naru stood and helped Mimi along as the girl's wet feet caused her to slide across the stone. She motioned the other's forward. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here!" Sarah replied as yellow magic surrounded her. "I'll scout ahead!"

Shinobu paused as she and Motoko followed the others. "_Ano_…Motoko…Maybe I should…"

Motoko nodded silently and went first. She didn't like being so useless, but Shinobu would make the better rear guard right now.

The small company made there way down the narrow crawl space. Sarah somewhere far into the distance. Rodimus, suddenly spurred to action, lead the rest. Behind him Alero and Mimi helped the girls find their way. Alero with his stone magic, Mimi with her keen eyesight. Kitsune came next, the intermediary to translate between her friends and their benefactors. Naru and Motoko remained quiet as they blindly trusted their guides though the darkness. Finally Shinobu came up behind them all.

Mimi's ears twitched as she looked out to the side. "There's a cavern up ahead! I can hear the echoes from the water!"

"We are so busted!" Sarah's voice came up from the direction they traveled. "Dead end! Cavern! Water!" She panted as she skidded to a halt in front of the others. "No way out."

For a moment, no one spoke.

"I don't intend to die in this dank, little, tunnel." Motoko's voice radiated with anger, though the source was unclear. "Let's push on. We'll make our stand in the cavern if we must."

OOOOO

The Commanding Officer stopped as he came to the two fissures in the wall. He lifted the visor of his heavy metal helm. "Interesting." He turned and studied the indentations on the wall. He reached out a gloved hand and pressed it to the wall. Upon inspection of the orange metal covering his fingers, he found no trace of soot. "Truly interesting." He turned, ready to order his men back up the stairs, thinking his quarry had somehow eluded him.

"Dead end!"

He turned as he heard the voice of a young girl. "Perhaps they are not so interesting after all." He began to walk down the crevice, his men close in tow.

OOOOO

Kitsune stared at the four walls which surrounded her. "Damn it…" She muttered. "Alero? You sure there's no other way out?"

The older man shook his head. "None that I'm aware of. I've never been this deep…didn't even think the mountain went this deep."

Kitsune nodded and moved away. "Think girl, think!" She murmured silently. "There's got to be a way out of here." She looked around. "Stone walls and a river." She watched as Naru kicked a stone into the water, and the idea came to her. "Alero! This mountain still goes down a bunch, right?"

Alero nodded. "Of course…" He felt his arm nearly tear from the socket as the loud girl dragged him forward.

Kitsune knew she didn't have a lot of time. "Everyone! Listen up! Take a deep breath and hit the drink!" She tapped her foot as the other's balked at her request. "There's no time to explain! Please just trust me. Take a deep breath, jump and let the current take you!"

Naru opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off.

"If you want to see Keitaro and Su again, do as I say!" Kitsune voice was stronger than she had expected it to be. Still, she smiled as the others nodded and jumped one by one into the river. Once everyone was under the water she too jumped.

She entered just in time to leave a group of very confused Weed Killers and their commanding officer in the empty cavern.

OOOOO

The man in red armor sighed behind his face mask. "Just tell us the truth and we'll let you go."

Su looked away as much as her bindings would allow her. She was strapped to a X-shaped construct which was bracketed to the wall. Her wrists and ankles were chaffed from her struggles as was her throat from the heavy iron collars. She cried out in pain as one of the other soldiers in the room yanked her chains, forcing her to look forward again.

"This really avails you nothing you realize." The Red Soldier remarked casually. "Tell me who you are."

"You first." Su mumbled.

The Red Soldier raised a hand as one of his subordinates took a step towards Su, halting the impending punishment. "Very well. You may call me Hishinjiru."

Su looked down at the red helmet. "I'm Su."

Hishinjiru cocked his head to one side. "And what is you're surname?"

Su mimicked the tilted head moved. "I don't have one." She turned her gaze toward the door at the other end of the room.

"He won't be coming." Hishinjiru commented calmly. "Now then, what were you doing at the market?" He sighed as he was once again stonewalled. "Little girl, I grow impatient."

Su smiled. "Really? I grow daisies."

Hishinjiru's eyes narrowed behind his helmet. His thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. He motioned for the subordinate to answer it.

Su watched the exchange with interest. Two new Weed Killers entered and whispered something to the first. They were immediately admitted and headed for their Commander. Su was curious to know what had happened, but more importantly she had a clear view out the door of her cell.

She pulled at her binding a bit more. The iron wouldn't give, but her flesh was just about ready. It would hurt like nothing she had ever experienced, but she was sure that she could pull her hand through the collar. "Once my hand is free…" She thought silently as she steeled herself. "Getting the rest of the locks will be a cinch. She looked over at the open door again. "If I can get to my satchel and Keitaro's weapons in the next room we'll be ok." Her gaze wandered to the other room.

What she saw made her pause. Her vision was limited from this position, but she was sure she had been able to see her intended prizes before. Now she only saw her satchel.

"What do you mean they've escaped?" Hishinjiru did not raise his voice, but the thin veil of calm was barely in place. "Where are they? Where were they headed?"

"Well sir…"

Su's eyes widened. "It can't be…"

The Weed Killer's hand shot forward and crushed the face plate of the Commander's helm in. As the officer fell, the Weed Killer removed his own face plate and helm.

Su felt her eyes tear up as she looked at Keitaro. "I can't believe you're really here."

Keitaro glanced over his shoulder as Jajauma silenced their other obstacle. He sighed in relief as he saw her restrain herself before turning back to Su. "What's so hard to believe about me being here?" He pulled he sword and his axe from his back and broke Su free of her bonds. "I promised to look after you on this trip."

Su fell from her perch and into Keitaro's outstretched arms. She held him close for a moment before putting her feet on the ground. "Yeah…So what took you so long!"

Keitaro smiled. "Feeling better I see."

Jajauma growled and removed the last of her green armor. "Blighted Weedling garbage." She glared at Keitaro. "I'm going to smell like a compost heap for the rest of the harvest season now!"

Keitaro opened his mouth, and quickly closed it again. He shook his head. "Let's just get out of here." He waited long enough for Su to recover her bag from the other room before following Jajauma down the stairs toward the exit. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Thank you."

Jajauma stopped suddenly. "Blight…"

Keitaro looked down at the wall of Weed Killers that blocked their path. "They must have found the other guards." He cursed under his breath removed his axe from it's holster. "Stay…"

"Get back!" Su pushed her two companions behind her as she focused on the rows of people behind the Weed Killers. They wore no armor, but instead long flowing robes of brightly colored cloth. She swallowed against her fear as she felt the air pressure change.

Keitaro felt the change too. "Who…?"

Jajauma bared her teeth at the assembled mass of people. "The Weeds are no big deal, but those blighted…" She focused her gaze on the robed figures and clenched her jaw. "Petal Mages. I hate Petal Mages."

Keitaro didn't have the chance to ask as the pressure built to a head. He turned to see multiple blasts of energy racing at him. Every color of light in the spectrum came at him. He reached for his weapon even as he knew he could do nothing.

"_Rubia_ _Rosa_!" Su cast out her hand and something flew from her palm.

Keitaro recognized it instantly. It was the red flower that Su had bought from the little girl at market. The flower radiated with light and exploded outward. Keitaro could only stare as the giant flower shaped mass of energy hovered between him and his enemies. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered seeing this before. "Magic…"

"Keitaro!" Jajauma's voice cut though the chaos of the explosions as the Petal Mages attempted to bring down Su's barrier. "We have to get out of here!"

Keitaro nodded. "Su! Let's…" He stopped as he saw Su collapsed on the ground. He ran to her side and held her. "Su? Su!"

"I'm…ok." Su replied weakly. "Just…tired."

Keitaro frowned. Su was cold to the touch and sweating profusely. "Hang on Su." Keitaro picked the small girl up and nearly lost her.

"What is it?" Jajauma demanded.

"She's lost weight." Keitaro stared at Su's shivering face. "A lot of weight. I don't understand."

Jajauma looked back. "The shield is going to crack soon. We can't do anything here. Let's go."

Keitaro nodded dumbly and ran back up the stairs. He held Su close, cradling her head against his chest. "What do we do now?"

"You surrender." Hishinjiru stepped from the interrogation cell. His face plate badly mangled. "I admire your conviction. I even respect your strength and cunning." He drew his sword from his sheath. "But I cannot let you leave this place."

Keitaro remembered the speed that this man had show earlier. "Jajauma, take Su." He handed the small girl to the animal-woman. "She needs help. Please, let us go."

"I cannot."

Keitaro pulled his axe out. "I'm sorry then, for this." He gasped as the man in red appeared before him.

"As am I." Hishinjiru brought the sword up.

Keitaro brought the axe around and block the slash, but only barely. He pressed forward, slicing at the exposed portions of armor. Despite his efforts, he couldn't land a blow.

"You are out matched." The Commander's voice was not taunting, he was simply stating fact. "You are untrained, and mismatched." He spun and thrust forward, piercing Keitaro's armor. Hishinjiru retracted the blade. "I thrust only through the armor." He readied again. "If you do not stand down, I will be forced to kill you."

Keitaro's mind screamed at him to run, but his chest didn't bother him in the slightest. He could almost feel someone else egging him on. He lowered his head and took a deep breath as he weighted the possibilities. He lifted his head and focused on his opponent. "My name is Keitaro." He pulled the great broadsword from his back. "And I have a promise to keep."

Hishinjiru lowered his sword for a moment. "That blade…"

"Here I go!" Keitaro whipped the sword forward, it's extra mass propelling him forward with greater speed. He gasped as Hishinjiru stopped the blade with his hand.

"This is not your sword."

Keitaro tried to back away, but was held in place.

"Where did you get this sword?" Hishinjiru, for the first time since meeting them, showed his anger. "Where did you get this sword!"

"_Amisto Violo_!"

Keitaro dove out of the way as a lance of purple energy caught the Commander in the chest. Keitaro scrambled to his feet, but the threat was gone. All that remained of Hishinjiru was the crumpled helm and the hole in the wall at the end of the corridor. His thoughts for Hishinjiru ceased as he watched Su's body go slack in Jajauma's arms. "Su!"

Jajauma's eyes went wide as she looked at the young girl. "She's…"

Keitaro rushed to Su's side. "Don't! Don't say it!" He reached out and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief. "She's alive."

"She may not remain so for long."

Keitaro spun toward the new threat grabbing for his weapons. He wondered for a moment when he had put them away. His grip faltered a moment as he saw the source of the voice. "You."

The man in the brown hooded cloak waved a hand to the area behind the others. "Her shield will not last much more. It is impressive, but so is the force brought against it."

"I saw you at the market place." Keitaro lowered his weapons slightly, but did not put them away. "How do I know you didn't set us up?"

"You don't." The man turned and pressed the wall. A long winding staircase was revealed. "Follow if you wish to save her life." With that he began to ascend the stairs.

Keitaro looked down at Su and back at the barrier. Thought it was made of energy, there were cracks beginning to form in it. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but he knew it was bad. Taking Su from Jajauma's arms he began to follow the man. Before long all four people were on a balcony that opened toward the sky.

The cloaked man turned. "Take them. They will take you to safety."

Keitaro looked around. "Take who? What are you?"

"By the Primals…" Jajauma gasped as she ran forward. "I don't believe it. It's a Ruhk…" Her eyes somehow became bigger as a second figure moved just behind the first. "And Hraesvelg." She turned to the man in the cloak. "We thought them Beasts of the past…"

Keitaro rounded the corner and stopped as the two enormous creatures came into his view. The first was a bird so large it seemed it would be able to block the sun from the land if it should ever take flight. "It looks like a Eagle back home but…this scale."

"And not yet fully grown." The man cautioned.

"Not yet…" Keitaro shook his head. The largest animal he'd ever seen was a elephant. This bird could lift it in one claw easily he guessed and still take flight. He stepped closer to the creature. He shifted Su slightly and reached out to stroked the giant, fan-like feathers of the golden bird. He smiled as the bird cooed in response.

"She likes you." The man's voice hid a hint of amusement. "She usually bites those she doesn't know."

Keitaro didn't want to think what would have happened to him if caught in the giants jaws. "Thanks for the warning…"

Jajauma rounded to the second Beast. It was only slightly smaller than the Ruhk, and it feathers were a salt-and-pepper black-gray. "What a magnificent being you are." Jajauma placed her hand on the animal, holding firm and climbing onto it's back. "I can feel the power of your homeland in you. Storms, wild and free of this place's restraints." She shivered as she sat astride the Hraesvelg's back. "Would you let me see it someday?" She smiled as the bird's shrill cry. "That's all? I accept your challenge, but another day."

Keitaro looked back at the man. "Why are you helping us?" He looked down. "Not that I don't appreciate it but…" He turned as he heard footsteps from the stairs.

The man nodded, and the Ruhk reached down. He looked up as Keitaro was lifted by his cloaked onto the bird's back. He paused as Jajauma and the Hraesvelg took to the sky. He smiled as each let out a cry of unabashed excitement. He turned again as the Ruhk spread it's wings. "I help you because, you are entwined within the tale."

"I don't understand!" Keitaro called from atop his mount. "What does that mean?" He held Su tightly as the Ruhk surged forward with incredible speed. He found that the feathers beneath him rose up and tightened about him, holding them both fast. "What…" Keitaro stopped as he watched the man wave once, and his cloaked puddled to the ground.

"You are entwined in the tale."

Keitaro jerked at the voice. "Where?"

"But not necessarily…their grasp."

Keitaro swallowed hard, but shook his head. It would have to wait for another day. He reached and pulled his gloved from his hands and reached to check Su's pulse once more. He smiled as he found it stronger, and color was returning to her face. "Thank goodness."

He looked out into the distance. He watched Jajauma and her ride fly circles through the clouds for a time. Their very actions seemed to be sewing crosswinds ripe for storms. He leaned forward and called out to the Ruhk. "Do you know of a place called Windsown?" Keitaro listened to the response, and took a guess at its meaning. "Can you take us there?" He received the same response. "Thank you."

The Ruhk called to it's flying mate and the Hraesvelg came around.

Keitaro looked over at Jajauma. For a moment no one spoke, there was no need for words. He looked down at his charge and then back at Jajauma.

The ram girl shrugged her shoulders, then smiled and nodded. "I'm going back to my own business now."

"I do not approve of how you indiscriminately kill others." Keitaro looked forward. "But you helped me protect Su. I owe you. Thank you."

Jajauma shrugged again. She looked away a moment. "You said you didn't know what a Weed was. One who steals from the garden. One that must be rooted out."

"A traitor." Keitaro nodded.

"I think I've heard the term before." She looked her eyes on Keitaro. "If you two weren't before, you truly are Weeds now. Watch your every step. Trust no one." She started to pull away. "You did put some serious salt into their garden though. If you find yourself needing help, come north. Past the Scortched Rock and into Kim'ra territory. I'll help deal some more damage to those arrogant Weedlings any time."

Keitaro smiled sadly. "Enemy of my enemy?"

"Allies." Jajauma reproached him. "Perhaps one day…friends…Weedling."

Keitaro laughed at the parting shot. "Whatever you say…crazy Were."

For a moment Jajauma was angry, until she realized what she had said. She nodded and pulled away on her mount and disappeared into the clouds.

Keitaro smiled. "Ok, let's go."

The Ruhk called out joyously and flapped it's mighty wings even faster. Racing Keitaro and Su to their next stop, and their destiny.

ooooo

Rider: So what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Other? As always, please leave a little something if you have a moment. All comments, criticisms, yes, even flames, are welcome to my inbox as I really want to know what you have to say.

Star: My review! Write more often!

Wraiths: Yeah, what she said.

Rider: Umm, yeah…about that…

Star and Wraiths: Rider?

Rider: I may not be as fast on the update again as finals are really soon and after that…I'm…

Star: Spit it out already _baka_!

Rider: I'm spending the first half of the summer studying abroad in Japan.

Star: (dead pan) Wait here.

Rider: She's going to kill me…

Star: (returns with a sixty page list) Here's all the stuff I expect you to bring back.

Rider: (face fault) At least I can trust you not to gouge me Wraiths. (turns to see Wraiths holding a 200 page list, double face fault) I give up.

Star: Bye everyone!

Wraiths: Later people.

Rider: 'Till the next, live well all.


	7. First Roots

Rider: Ok, before anything else is said, I'm sorry I fell off the world map for damn near a year. School and work and life just went absolutely nucking futs and to some extent they still are…(Star enters with a spinning back kick to Rider's chin)

Star: Where in the hell have you been?

Rider: (sits up with a large bruise) As you can see, things are still more or less crazy…

Star: What was that?

Rider: Go away or I take away your Itachi plushie. (Star vanishes from sight) Anyway, I hope those of you who liked this story are still around, and if your new, _Irashimasei_.

Wraiths: Dude, what did you do to Star?

Rider: She was being annoying so I threatened to take Itachi away.

Wraiths: That's cold dude. That'd be like my threatening to take away your Hinata…

Rider: (kicks Wraiths in the face) You swore you'd never speak of that again! (sweat drops in front of the readers) Uh…See you at the end!

OOOOO

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in any way, shape, or form. Seriously, would I be living off dollar ramen if I did? I don't think so.

OOOOO

Journey of the Flower Maiden

First Roots

She could see light. The girl blinked to make sure she was not somehow being deluded, but the light remained. Excitement bubbled within her as she ran towards the light. She would finally be free from the darkness. She wouldn't be condemned to be alone anymore. At last she'd be able to…slam into an invisible wall.

Harsh and grating laughter filled the dark expanse. "Did you see that?" The man's voice continued to laugh at the girl's plight. "Blight that was funny!"

"Qi!" Yelled a woman's voice. "It is not at all funny at all! Don't laugh at the poor girl!"

The girl picked herself slowly, resting her hand against the light. She tried to press forward, but some kind of barrier blocked her way. She could see, only just barely, the realm beyond. It was a realm full of color. Full of light. Full of promise and unending possibilities. She knew it immediately, it was the place all living beings strove for. A place a person would journey an entire life time to, even if for only a moment's stay. It was a realm of…

"That is not my name Ash."

Suddenly, the girl could feel the change in the darkness. The laughter, as coarse and mocking as it had been, was replaced with an animosity so cold and dark anything would seem warmer. She knew it was not directed at her, but it still made her nervous.

The man's voice continued. "You will address me properly, or not at all. Do you understand? If you call me that again…"

"Watch your tone Liaison." Came another man's voice. "I will book no threats against Ash, or anyone else."

"Kiss my…"

"Liaison! Onyx! Enough!" Demanded another man's voice.

"The boys are at it again." Chided a woman's voice. "Though, I guess it does give us some entertainment."

The girl turned around slowly. She saw seven figures sitting around in a half circle around the shimmering light. They sat at various levels, as though in an auditorium with many rows, seeming to judge her. She swallowed hard against her unease. All she could make out of the people were their outlines, nothing else was identifiable. One of the men seemed a little bit different in that he looked hairier, like a shaggy dog. She hoped the light behind her was providing her with a similar look of anonymity, but the tightness in her chest made her think otherwise. "Who are you people?"

The shaggy dog figure turned and Liaison's voice was heard, completely ignoring the girl. "I could give you some real entertainment if you want Amaranth."

Amaranth cooed at the invitation. "Mm, hot, wild…"

"Amy!" Called a young man's voice nervously. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"Oh don't worry so much Garn!"

The girl watched dumbfounded as Amaranth's outline jumped down from her seat and wrapped her arms around one of the male outlines, blurring the distinction between the two forms, seemingly becoming one being.

Amaranth hugged Garn close, seeming to merge into him even more. "You know you're the only one I'm interested in."

"Y-yeah." Garn nodded as he fidgeted slightly. "I know…"

"Um…hello?" Called the girl.

"Aw, don't they look cute?" Teased Ash. "Hey Onyx? Do you think we were ever like that?"

Onyx's figure simply grunted and turned away.

"Hey!" The girl called again. She shirked backwards a bit as the one called Liaison turned his head.

"What should we do with her?" Liaison's voice was low and disinterested. "She really serves no purpose."

A new woman's voice, equally soft spoken, replied. "She has a very great purpose as you well know."

Liaison grunted. "Says you Momo."

The girl brought her hand to her chest, hoping to ease the pain caused by Liaison's words. "I have…no purpose?"

The hairy outline jumped down from his position and stalked silently across the void. He walked on all fours, something of a cross between a canine and a primate, toward the girl. "That's right, no purpose. Look at you. There is nothing redeeming about you. There is nothing you can offer to help. All you can do is hinder the situation further."

"Stop it…" The girl stepped forward a bit. "I'm not like that…"

Liaison's fur-like hair puffed up. "It sure as the Barrens is like that."

"Stop saying that!" The girl rushed forward and lashed out at the shadow. She watched as the creature hopped to the side to avoid her attack. The air was forced from her lungs as Liaison buried a fist into her stomach. She recoiled backwards and bounced across the dark expanse.

"Reign it in…" Momo cautioned softly.

Liaison paced back and forth impatiently. "See? See?! She's worthless!"

The girl rolled to her side and forced herself to a kneeling position. She coughed violently as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm not…"

"Are you sure?"

The girl sprung back as the final figure, the only one who had demanded silence earlier when the fight was about to break out, appeared beside her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The figure kneeled down next to her. "We are defined in two ways."

The girl shook her head. "I don't understand."

The figure raised his hand. The light of his form shining brightly against the darkness. "What do you see?"

"Your hand of course." The girl replied quickly.

The man nodded. "That is how you define me." The shape of his hand faded and reshaped into something resembling a shield. "This is how I define myself." He paused. "A flower grows in it's own fashion. The gardener attempts to circumvent that fashion with a fashion of his own. The flower's final form, is simply a matter of who has the stronger will."

The girl nodded slowly. "We are shaped by the people around us, but we are also shaped by our own inner experiences and choices."

The man nodded. "Liaison says you are worthless and serve no purpose."

The girl turned her head, studying her crouched opponent. "I say he's dead wrong."

The figure helped her to her feet. "Then grow strong and wild."

The girl swallowed hard as she stepped forward. She paused before walking off. "Your name…what is it?"

"My name has long since lost it's meaning and been forgotten." The man chuckled. "You may call me Uran-Taiga."

The girl smiled. "Thanks." She turned back to Liaison. "Let's go."

Liaison growled and gnashed his teeth. "Stupid kit." He sprinted toward the girl, never hesitating as she mirrored his actions.

The girl ran full force. She remembered how hard she had been hit. She couldn't beat him, but then again, maybe she didn't have to. She dove over the beast man and rolled to a stop. She watched as he skidded to a halt. She smiled again. "So what are you anyway? Man? Dog? Maybe both?" She jumped to the side as she was attacked again. "Are you your own best friend?" She gulped as Liaison stretched out his hand's revealing long, sharp, claws. "Hadn't counted on those."

"You are nothing!" Liaison roared. "How dare you mock me! Who do you think you are?"

The girl circled slowly, maintaining her constant distance. "That's easy." She looked around at the others who were watching the exchange. They had no expressions, so she couldn't tell what their thoughts were though. Then, the figure at the top of the pillar caught her eye. She smiled as Uran-Taiga nodded to her.

"I'm the one who's going to protect his happiness."

Liaison released a bestial roar and charged her. "You are the one who will die!"

She waited only a moment, and then ran. She bobbed, weaved, darted and dashed just to stay just a few steps ahead of Liaison's attacks. All the while she listened to the sounds of his scraping nails and snapping teeth. When they were almost on top of her she broke into an all out run. "Three…two…one." She stopped and turned to face her adversary. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Liaison realized too late what she had done and attempted to stop. His momentum proved to much however and he struck her at near full force to her guarded stance. He could only watch helplessly as she flew backwards. "You sly bitch…" His outline shifted ever so slightly so that his lips could be seen turning into a small smirk. "And here I thought you were entwined in our grasp…"

Uran-taiga chuckled. "She is, as well as the tale. She simply saw the truth of the matter. She lead you around by the nose to get your speed to a point you couldn't stop."

The smile fade back into his outline as Liaison sat down on the ground. His foot lifted up to scratch behind his ear. "Using me to open the last door…maybe she isn't quite as useless as I thought."

She grinned at him as he vanished from view. She looked up at the others as they also vanished one by one. "Thanks."

Uran-taiga nodded. "Seek us out. Protect him, and he just may return the favor."

The girl nodded as she crashed into the white light. There was a moment of resistance and then she was through. She couldn't beat Liaison, so she used him to break the barrier. She was thankful that she had been strong enough to withstand his blow. She smiled once more at her benefactor as he vanished. Her world, full of darkness, was no more. The colorful lights swallowed her and propelled her forward toward her goal.

00000

She floated somewhere in a dream. Light came and went as she floated free form through this warm, wet, world of her imagination. Something tugged at Motoko's sleeve drawing her out of her wandering state of mind. All at once she remembered where she was.

"The river! _Kami-sama_! How long have I been under water?" Her eyes snapped open in the icy coldness of the water replaced the warmth of her delusion. Her lungs burned for oxygen. Her vision, already blurry with sediment from the river, began to grow even more hazy and dark. She summoned for her _ki _to explode out around her and propel her from the water. She remembered the effects of traveling to this world to late as nothing happened. Unsure of what to do next, panic began to set in.

Again, something tugged at her long sleeves and instinctually she grabbed for it. She grimaced as the sharp stone cut her fingers. The river's current threatened to over take her again as she resisted. "I won't give in!" She screamed silently under the water. Even with her declaration, her grip was slipping. "Don't let it end like this!" She brought her other arm up and grasped the stone. "I will make this work!" Using all her strength, Motoko pulled and brought her head above water. She only had moment to greedily fill her lungs with air as she saw the reason the speed of the river was increasing.

She grit her teeth and pulled again on the stone, hoisting herself enough that she could balance on the small out cropping. "I have to find the others before they reach the fall." Motoko refused to even contemplate the idea that the others may have already gone over the waterfall's precipice. She looked out and saw Shinobu struggling to stay afloat, but she was to far out of reach for the young samurai to help. She looked for anything that would give her a means to extend her reach, but found nothing save what she had on her.

Inspiration came and she quickly pulled her sword and sheath from it's position within her obi. She tied the hilt to the sheath with the safety strings and then removed her obi. She hastily kicked off her _hakhama_ as the water laden fabric began to fall. "If it will save Shinobu, my modesty is a small sacrifice." She tied the end of the obi to the handle of her sword and wrapped the other end around her hand. "Shinobu! Catch!"

Motoko knew that the chances of Shinobu catching the _katana_ were almost zero, so she chose instead to throw wide and forward. She waited for a few agonizingly long seconds and felt a sharp tug on the _obi_. As she had hoped, Shinobu had run into the stretched out cloth of the obi and had instinctively grabbed a hold. Motoko took as much purchase as she could on the small outcropping and pulled. Her arms burned with the effort of fighting the powerful current. Somewhere in the back of Motoko's mind, she began to realize just how much she had come to rely on her ki abilities. She grit her teeth and pulled again. "Even without them…" She grunted and pulled again. "I am a samurai!" She gained another length of cloth. "I train body as well as mind!" She pulled again. "I will not lose! Now give her back!" With a final mighty heave, Shinobu landed in Motoko's arms.

Shinobu retched violently to expel the river water she'd been forced to swallow. "Kitsune…" She pointed toward the river.

Motoko saw the shadow under the water a moment later. She grabbed Shinobu and hoisted her over her shoulders. "Hang on!" She took a quick breath to center herself, and leapt to the nearest rock that was above water. By some small miracle, she managed to avoid slipping into the water again. She worked her way up the river until she was able to get near enough to the still floundering woman. She set Shinobu down and lifted her _katana_ again. "Kitsune!"

Her aim proved true this time, landing right into the other girl's hands. Motoko braced herself and pulled. She gained almost no distance. "We're too close to the fall." Motoko panicked silently, but did not allow the emotions to show on her face. "I'm not strong enough." She looked back at Shinobu, but shook her head. The young girl had the strength, but not the focus right now. She was still to dazed from her own experience in the river. Motoko's jaw clenched as she felt the _obi_ slip in her hands. "_Kami-sama_, please…" She thought silently. "If you can hear me, please, grant me the strength to save my friends." Motoko threw her entire weight into the last pull and Kitsune rocketed from the water. Motoko grabbed the airborne woman and set her down on the rocks.

Kitsune forced herself to her feet. "Shinobu! Punch the water! There!"

Shinobu nodded and got to her feet. She didn't bother to ask questions, she simply trusted her friend. She summoned the magic to her fists and hit the water as hard as she could.

Motoko watched in awe as a shockwave of water rippled out from the impact point. As she watched the geyser spray she saw Kitsune's reasoning.

Kitsune tracked the movement of the spray to about fifty feet into the air where she saw a mess of long, blond hair. "Sarah! Run!"

Motoko watched the flash of yellow light race down and around the remaining spray and across the surface of the river. A moment later, Sarah was standing next to her. "Get Shinobu and Kitsune to the river bank."

"What about you?" Sarah asked as she took the other two by the hand.

"I have to find the others." Motoko tuned and jumped to the next rock. "Where are they?" She turned to the side as she heard someone calling to her. She saw Mimi and Alero on a large stone pillar that protruded from the water. They were franticly trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand them. She finally looked to where they were pointing. "Oh no…" She jumped quickly now, heedless to her own safety as she followed a auburn haired shadow toward the fall.

"Motoko!"

The young samurai looked to the side to see Sarah racing along side her. "Get Naru!" Even as she watched Sarah race forward she could see Naru moving away faster. "If you're still there, save her." Motoko begged silently. She leapt as fast as she could to catch up, but fell further and further behind. "Please! Don't let her die!"

Motoko nearly lost her footing as the mountain seemed to shake in its entirety for a few moments. She watched in shock as a wall of solid stone began to rise up in front of the waterfall.

Sarah was forced back as the sudden landmass caused the river to move into a back-swell. "What the hell is that?"

"A miracle…" Motoko whispered. She shook her head. "The river is still to fast! If Naru hits that wall…"

Sarah nodded. "I'm on it!" Yellow light surrounded her as she called her magic and ran forward.

Motoko watched as someone slid down the new dam. "I don't believe it…" She began moving forward again, despite the fatigue beginning to set in. She was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. It looked as though someone was somehow fused to the wall. She as moved closer she understood. She looked back at Mimi and the man she had thought was Alero. She wasn't sure how she could tell the difference, but she now knew that it was Rodimus on the pillar.

Motoko let out a deep sigh of relief as Alero pulled Naru up out of the river. She almost laughed at Naru's unkempt appearance, happy to see she was still alive.

"Come on Kendo." Sarah took the older girl's hand as she watched the giant stone man carry Naru over to the river bank. "The other's are waiting."

Motoko nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, let's go." Her eyes closed for a moment and a small sigh escaped her lips. A near imperceptible smile was viable for only a moment before it was gone again. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." Sarah set her passenger down onto the stone of the river bank. "Everyone ok?"

Kitsune nodded as she squeezed water from her hair. "Not the best plan I've ever had, but it worked."

"How did you know?" Alero questioned as he rejoined the group. "Even we didn't know for sure that the river would allow us safe passage."

Shinobu turned her head toward her friend. "You didn't know?"

Kitsune smiled. "Like I said earlier, long odds." She laughed as the others stared at her. "Given Mimi's statement about swimming in the higher part of the river and the speed at which I saw the water moving, I had a pretty good feeling about our safety."

Motoko shook her head. "Unbelievable." She stopped as she saw Rodimus holding something out to her. She was confused for a moment as she saw that the older man was looking away. It wasn't until she recognized the bright, red fabric for what it was that she finally remembered her situation. She hastily grabbed her _hakhama_ and began to dress as her cheeks flushed bright enough to match her pants. "_D-domo arigatou_…" She murmured quietly.

Shinobu saw the questioning look on Rodimus's face. "She said thank you."

Rodimus nodded once before sitting on the ground and releasing his magic. "Some adventure…"

Mimi moved over to Motoko and took her hands. "The river is pretty clean but…" She licked the wounds on Motoko's fingers gently.

The words were lost on Motoko, but she understood the sentiment. "Thank you." She tried to repeat the Paralantian words she had heard Shinobu say only a moment earlier. She knew she had made a mistake when Mimi looked at her strangely.

The young cat-girl shook her head. "Thank…you."

"Thank you." Motoko tried again. She almost laughed as Mimi nodded enthusiastically.

Alero released his magic and gathered the others together. "We got real lucky. But we need to keep moving. There should be an exit somewhere."

"Yeah. Kitsune agreed. "But where do we start?"

Motoko pointed toward the water fall. "We'll use Sarah."

"Scuse you?" The young girl responded.

"If you can run on water, you can run on the wall surface." Motoko explained. "You can carry us one at a time down the mountain."

Kitsune blinked. "That's not a bad idea." She turned to Sarah. "Can you do it?"

Sarah blew a raspberry and crossed her arms. "Course I can!"

Motoko moved closer to Naru as Sarah took Alero and vanished. The young samurai didn't like what she saw in Naru's eyes. "Naru? Are you all right?"

Naru turned, her eyes haunted. "I…I almost drowned down there. I thought I wasn't going to make it through. "

"But you didn't drown." Motoko knelt down before her friend. "You made it."

"That's not the point!" Naru spun away. "I can't do anything! Back home I was stronger! I knew what to do!" She fell to her knees. "The others got their powers or whatever they are but I…" She began to cry. "I've lost everything."

Motoko slowly inched closer to Naru. She reached out and gently took Naru's chin in her hand. Only when Motoko had turned Naru enough to look her in the eye did she continue. "I understand better than you realize Naru."

"No you don't!" Naru attempted to turn away but Motoko held her in place. She fell silent as she continued to look into Motoko's eyes.

"Yes, I do." Motoko removed her hand from Naru's chin, her eyes now the only thing needed to keep Naru's attention. "Mimi had to heal me." She closed her hand. "I have gained no powers. I have lost my skills."

Naru turned away. "You still don't understand…"

"Understand something Naru-sempai."

Naru forced herself to turn, knowing Motoko rarely used that term with her.

"The bond you and he have…" Motoko paused. "The one I share with him is different, but equally important. I am not ready to give up on that yet and say it's lost."

Naru looked down in shame. "I…you…"

Motoko stood and held out her hand. "Come on."

Naru took her friend's hand and rose slowly. "You have gained something since coming here."

Motoko's head cocked to one side. "Really? What's that?"

"Warmth." Naru released her hand. "We never would have had a talk like this before."

Motoko thought on it a moment, and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Come on dork." Sarah arrived in a flash of yellow light. "This is getting annoying."

Motoko stood alone with Rodimus in the cave as Sarah and Naru vanished. She watched the yellow streak as it moved over the near vertical surface of the mountain. "Warmth? Hm, seems like we'll need more than that to finish this journey." She turned as she saw Rodimus looking at her intently. "Is something wrong?" She kept her voice as non-threatening as possible, hoping her tone would make her message clears as she knew her words could not.

Rodimus pointed to her sword and said something.

Motoko handed him the blade as he motioned to her. She watched him as he studied it for a moment. He handed it back to her with a small comment.

"I don't understand." Motoko shook her head.

Rodimus nodded and turned as Sarah reappeared. He motioned the two girls off.

Motoko closed her eyes against the wind as Sarah raced her down the mountain face. "I wonder what it was he was trying to tell me." Minutes later she was with the others in a small forest clearing. She surveyed the others and surroundings. "We should build a fire to dry our clothes. We don't want to get sick on this trip if we can avoid it." She moved away in search of firewood.

Kitsune turned toward Alero. "Where do we go from here?"

"Our separate ways I am afraid." Alero smiled sadly. "This is my home and I doubt that the Monastery will be leaving any time soon. I will not leave it to them."

Kitsune nodded. "I figured as much. Any suggestions on where to go to catch up with our friends?"

"Normally, I'd say Yokokoku. That's the next town direct from Loriage." Alero shook his head. "But that will be expected by the Monastery mongrels."

"So where do we go instead?" Sarah asked as she returned with Rodimus.

Alero rubbed his chin in thought.

"Head south." Rodimus pointed the way. "There's a town about thirty-five fields that way." He moved to help Motoko start the fire. "You can pick up your supplies there before you continue."

"I agree." Alero nodded. "After that, I would suggest you turn east."

"Why east?" Shinobu asked as she saw that Kitsune was busy translating for Naru and Motoko. "What will we find there?"

"There's another town in that direction." Alero gathered some branches to hold the clothes to dry on. "It's called Stonegrown. I believe that your friends will be heading there."

"Then why not head there directly?" Kitsune asked.

"Too long of a trip with no supplies." Rodimus commented as he finally got a flame started. "Not to mention that you stick out to much. The first town's true name has been long forgotten. It's simply known as Smuggler's Rut now."

Kitsune cringed at the name. "Let me guess, a bunch of shady characters reside there?"

Alero nodded. "Unfortunately." He looked over at Sarah and Shinobu. "But I think you will be able to handle yourselves with relatively little trouble.

Naru nodded as Kitsune related everything to her. "Ok then. That's what we'll do." She sneezed as a breeze gusted past. She looked over at the now blazing fire, past that she could see Mimi already hanging her cloths on a branch near the fire. With a reluctant sigh, Naru reached to remove her shirt.

Rodimus and Alero both turned their backs to the fire hurriedly, causing Mimi to begin laughing.

Kitsune smiled. "They said that they'll try to give us some privacy."

The small party hung their clothes and sat close around the fire to keep warm. The bright light also helped to keep everyone from seeing anything they shouldn't. They talked quietly for a time as they waited, making plans and asking the two brothers for advice. Soon, the redressed in their dry, if not stiff, clothes. They thanked their new friends for everything, and turned to depart.

Rodimus watched them as they left. "You really think it's them?" He asked his twin.

"Who?" Mimi asked.

"I do not know for certain about them." Alero turned and picked up Mimi, placing her on his shoulder. "But the other two?" He smiled. "There are no other villages on the other side of the mountain. You know that as well as I."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mimi asked confused.

Alero looked at Rodimus carefully. His vision shifted to move toward the party. "She…looks a lot like her, doesn't she?"

Rodimus nodded. "She has the same smile too." He turned away. "Do you think…"

"Anything is possible. She did go looking for him." Alero turned and began to walk toward the mountain path. "Da went up the path too…"

"I don't get what you too are talking about." Mimi declared.

Alero smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Yeah, nothing." Rodimus agreed. "Just two foolish old men reliving hazy memories." They walked for a time in silent thought. "How did you do that before? The giant wall? And merging into the mountain itself?"

Alero shook his head. "I do not know myself. I heard a voice, then the mountain gave me it's power. The rest was what you saw."

Rodimus nodded, neither accepting nor doubting his brother's words. He turned around once gazing into the sun. He could no longer see the girls, but he knew they were there somewhere. "I think…I will believe it's them."

Alero placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as he caught up. He didn't say anything else, they simply walked home.

00000

Keitaro opened his eyes slowly as he woke. He removed his arms as gently as possible from around Su's slender body. He slid silently from where Su remained sleeping, shifting the Ruhk's feathers around to cover her better as she shivered slightly from his sudden lack of body heat. He dressed and exited the cave they were camped in. He bent down and washed his face in the small stream a short walk off. He stared at his reflection for a time.

After their narrow escape from the Monastery the Ruhk had flown for the remainder of the day and into a good portion of the night. The legendary creature had been unable to take them all the way to Windsown for fear of contacting the villagers. It had left them a short distance from the village outskirts with some of it feathers for warm bedding. It was after the giant had flown away that things had taken a turn for the worse.

Su collapsed and had gone into a seizure. Keitaro had managed to protect her from harming herself until the worst of it had past, only to be followed by a fever unlike he had ever felt. He lost count of the number of times he had run to the river to get cold compresses to try to keep her cool and break her fever.

His efforts lead to no avail. The only course of action he had left was to try and raise her fever high enough to burn out what ever was afflicting her. He built a fire with what wood he could find and removed Su's sweat soaked clothing. He removed his own clothing and joined her under the warm Ruhk feathers. He had held her close against him, praying that the fire and his own body heat would be enough to overtake her illness. It took nearly all of the following day, but at last Su stopped shivering. Her fever broke and her cold sweats subsided.

He had left her then only to try and find food. He had caught some fish from the river, and manage somehow to catch a small animal that vaguely resembled a rabbit. He knew nothing of the local vegetation and chose to avoid them for the time being in case anything should happen to be poisonous. He had helped Su to eat, but it was clear to him that she was still weak and was unable to eat more than a few bites before falling back to sleep. He watched over her like a hawk ever since.

The river shifted, snapping Keitaro from his recollection. He moved back toward the cave and went in just far enough to reach their gear. He watched her breathing as he pulled his axe and his sword from the pile. Satisfied that she was in no immediate danger Keitaro moved back outside.

He took a few steps away from the entrance and weighed a weapon in each hand. "I've got to figure out how to use these better." He set the axe down and gripped the sword with both hands. He moved the giant blade slowly through the air. He knew that it had to be a heavy sword. It didn't really matter where he was, mass is mass he reasoned. The only reason he could wield it as easily as he was, was because of his new found strength.

"How did I become so strong anyway?" The question struck him suddenly. He stuck the sword into the ground and walked over to a near by tree. He inspected it for a moment, making sure it was healthy and solid. "Sorry." Making a tight fist he punched the tree and watched silently as it toppled over. He moved over to the tree similar to the first and assumed an attack ready stance that Motoko had shown him once. "Now, a concentrated strike." He released his attack and watched as the tree not only fell, but traveled few dozen meters through the air. He moved to the next tree and again assumed his attack stance. "Full strength." This attack caused the tree to fly through the air over what Keitaro estimated to be close to two hundred meters.

Keitaro moved to the next tree and assumed his stance. He closed his eyes and rather than clear his mind as he had been taught, he concentrated. He visualized his new power concentrating in his fist, gathering to a point that nothing could stand in his way. When he felt he was ready, he struck the tree. He watched the tree soar through the air. It landed about the same distance as the full power attack tree. He sighed. "That's what I thought."

Returning to the clearing, Keitaro pulled the sword from the ground. "There was no change." He spun the blade with one hand. "Everyone else has had some kind of change if magic was involved. Which means that my strength is not magic based." The sword thrust forward then rotated into a back palm block. "At least, I think that's right."

His mind returned to the sword play as he stepped carefully around the clearing. The movements were those that Motoko had taught him, mostly. Now and then, he would feel himself move out of step or move the sword differently. It didn't feel wrong to him though, more like the kendo he knew was merging with another style. "So, if it's not magic, then what?" He chopped at the air. "I doubt Su would dope me with anything so…" He stopped as the morning light reflected off of the broken sword. He spun and looked up into the sky at the sun. "It's red…" He stared at the morning light source for a long time until it became to bright and forced him to look away. "Could it be as simple as that?"

Keitaro's attention was diverted again as he set his vision on the axe Alero had given him. He switched his weapon of choice and moved back toward the trees. He gripped the axe tightly and swung at his target as hard as he could. The sound of the explosion rocked Keitaro slightly as his weapon hit the wood. He watched as the tree soared high over head, landing almost three times as far as the furthest tree he had hit with his fist. "One more." He closed his eyes as he stood ready to strike his final tree. He felt the axe grow light and hot in his hands, and then swung. When he opened his eyes, the tree was gone. Only a large cloud of dust far into the distance gave any hint of where the tree had gone to. Somewhat dumbstruck, Keitaro returned to the clearing.

Picking up the sword again, Keitaro evaluated the two weapons. "This axe clearly has some kind of power within it." He raised the sword higher. "So why did I chose to rely on this blade when we were in the Monastery? Alero practically told me as much that I was stronger with the axe. And that test against the mountain wall…" He looked at the axe. "This is the weapon I should be using, so why did I reach for the sword?" He let his arms rest back down at his side. His head forward slightly, his eyes closed as he tried to understand why his body and his mind could not seem to agree. He did not find an answer to his question.

He moved back inside the cave and saw Su sitting propped up against the wall. She jumped a little as Keitaro entered and pulled the Ruhk feather around her body. Keitaro felt his face become hot as he saw the embarrassed blush on Su's face. He retrieved her clothing and handed them over before heading back outside.

Su put on her shirt and underclothes and joined him a few moments later. She had to shield her eyes for a moment as she entered into the morning light. She took his hand for a brief moment and smiled as she passed by on her way to the river's edge.

Keitaro watched her with the same silence that she seemed to acknowledge him with as she sat down. She eased her legs slowly into the cold water and then wadded a short way into the river. She cupped the water into her hands and washed her face and arms gently to rinse the days of cold sweat from her skin. She moved back toward the bank and sat so that her feet remained in the water. She sat for a few moments looking into the water before closing her eyes and lifting her head back to face the morning sun.

Keitaro left her and returned to the cave to gather their few belongings. He left the remains for the food he'd managed to prepare a day earlier as it was already showing signs of spoiling. When he returned to the clearing Su had already dried herself off and was staring out into the distance. He handed her a pair of pants and began to put on his armor. "I asked the Ruhk to take us to Windsown like you said. If I understood correctly…"

Su nodded. "It's about and hour's walk in that direction." She tied the satchel she'd purchased in Yokokoku to her hip and checked it's contents. A frown crossed her face as she pulled a few coins from the bag. "Not much for new supplies."

Keitaro checked his own hip pouch only to find he had even less than Su. "Maybe we'll get lucky again and someone will be able to help us out like a Alero did."

Su smiled. "Yeah! That would be great!"

Keitaro cringed inside as he heard the forced excitement of Su's words, but did his best not to let it show. "Well, let's get moving." He held out his hand in invitation.

Su hesitated a moment, but then took his hand. She smiled as she walked, but the smiled ebbed away the closer they got to the town. She came to a full stop when they finally came within viewing distance of the town and dropped Keitaro's hand.

Keitaro stopped as well. The town in the distance was almost completely barren, appearing virtually lifeless. Dessert sands whirled angrily in the harsh, dry wind as it wore away the stone buildings. The few people he saw at the village edge were swaddled in heavy cloaks to protect themselves from similar effects. Keitaro could not remember ever seeing such a drastic change in landscape before in his life. He turned to ask Su how something like this was possible, but she grabbed his hand before he could speak and dragged him quickly toward the village.

Su looked up at the tattered sign at the entrance to the village and swallowed loudly. She reached out her shaking hands and pulled back a layer of parchment to reveal the second message beneath it. Her eyes widened and she pulled back her hands as though she was being burned. "This…this can't be." She murmured softly.

"What is it?" Keitaro looked up at the sign, but still could not make anything of it. What little of Paralantian Su had taught him was only spoken, he had no knowledge of the written language.

Su shook her head, refusing to believe. "This place…it can't be Windsown." She turned as harsh, coarse laughter was heard further into the village.

An old woman in a tattered cloak laughed from her front door. She pulled down the cloth around her face revealing her tanned and leathery skin. "Aye little sprout. This place is not Windsown. Not anymore."

"Anymore?" Keitaro asked questioningly. "Why not?"

The woman's laughter died away and anger replaced her expression quickly. "What are you? A blighted fool?"

"We are far from the west." Su supplied softly. "We do not hear much news from the east. Please, tell us what happened…what you mean by anymore?"

The woman grunted disapprovingly. "Seasons ago, likely before you were seedlings, those whose names shall not be spoken…" She paused to spit at the ground. "Came and spread their blasphemous ideas. Corrupted our town they did. Monastery had to come and purge the land of their rotted notions." She paused and looked out toward the far end of the town, where the sandstorms raged. "I've heard that the grasslands of the west have horrible fires."

Su nodded. "Yes, in times of drought."

"I'll wager that you've never seen entire fields burn with enchanted flames sprung from the very life-blood of the land. Our livelihood, our tradition, our very essence consumed by the fires that even the prayers and blessings of the Grand Axial could not stop." She turned away. "Ever since that time, this town has gone back to it's old name. The time before the flowers were plentiful, when to get anything to grow in the stone was a miracle." She old woman closed the door leaving the two younger members in pursuit of memories of happier times.

Su looked down at the ground sadly. "So it really did happen."

Keitaro stared in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It's nothing really." Su lifted her head and tried to force a smile through her tears. "It's just that…Windsown has become Stonegrown once again."

Keitaro held her gently as the smile failed and she began to cry. He didn't understand why the name made a difference, and because he didn't understand he was helpless to consol her. These feelings of helplessness were becoming far to frequent for Keitaro's liking, he needed to do something to stop them. When he felt Su begin to calm he gently moved her away, but still close enough to keep an arm around her. "Come on."

He lead them deeper into the town. Tall buildings created a series of winding tunnel-like passages to protect them as they advanced into the town proper. The closer to the center they went, the more the town's structure made sense to him.

The winding pattern made it difficult for the wind to work it's way into the center of the village causing less sand to be present. As a result there was less wear on the buildings in this section of town. People wore lighter cloaks and left their faces uncovered, though the same feeling of broken spirits remained. Even the children with their toys seemed aged and tired.

Keitaro swallowed hard to suppress the feeling of impending doom growing within his chest. He checked Su again to see if she was ok. Her tears had been wiped away, and no new tears were forming, but he could see her jaw was clenched. Her grip on his hand was tighter than usual, and her eyes were haunted. He looked forward again. "You said you wanted to by a kite, right?"

Su startled at the question, pulled from her thoughts so abruptly. "Yeah, it's just…so much has…" She shook her head. "Never mind." She released Keitaro's hand and took a few steps forward as she scanned the crowd. She located what she needed a moment later. "Excuse me my lord?"

The boy turned hurriedly, looking anxious, but calmed as he saw Su. He sighed as he adjusted the many parcels he was carrying. An attempt was made to remove his long bangs from his eyes by shaking his head, but his long blonde hair refused to budge. His green eyes, a stark contrast to his dark skin, took Su in in a moment's time. He grabbed his cloak, made of finer cloth than the others in the village, and bowed to Su. "Yes my lady? How may I help you?"

Su smiled warmly at him. "You look to know the streets of the village very well. I was wondering if you could direct me?"

The boy smiled. "I should know my way around here. My brother has me running errands everywhere for his office. What were you looking for?"

"My…Ma came here many seasons ago." Su looked around the village. "She said that the most talented sky flyer crafter she had ever seen lived here." She turned back to the boy. "I would like to buy a sky flyer for her as a gift. Do you know where I might find one?"

The boy nodded. "That's an easy one. Master Stormchaser is the greatest crafter of sky flyers around. He's…" The boy stopped as he saw Su's expression change. "Is something wrong?"

Su shook her head. "No, nothing. Where can I find him?"

The boy paused. "You say your Ma came here? Seasons ago?" He looked around the village nervously before leaning in closer. "You did not here this from me but, the old man at the edge of the village was probably the one she saw."

Su looked on expectantly, but saw the look of concern on the boy's face. She followed his gaze as it fell on Keitaro. She almost laughed. "Its ok. He's not one of them. He's a friend of mine."

The boy sighed in relief. "The old man is the greatest sky crafter I've ever seen. Even better than Master Stormchaser." He whispered. "However, only go to see him if you plan to leave Stonegrown immediately after." He paused. "Do you understand?"

Su nodded. "Yes, I understand."

The boy took a step back. "Take the southern road, first left, third right, under the bridge, and remain on the straight until you see his hut. Announce yourself in advance, or he may turn you away." He turned and began to move away. He stopped as Keitaro moved closer to Su. "I will likely not see you again but…may I ask your names?"

Keitaro nodded. "I'm…"

"My name is Aeris." Su interrupted quickly. "This is my cuticle, Cloud."

Keitaro fought hard not to face-fault.

The boy nodded. "Well, Aeris, Cloud, my name is Empyrean Groundroot. I wish you safe journey home."

Su bowed. "May your journey be safe as well." Taking Keitaro's hand once more, she made her way toward the southern pathway.

Keitaro looked back once at Empyrean as they went their separate ways. "He seemed nervous about something. Any idea what it might be?"

Su just shook her head. "It's better to let it remain silent and hidden within the darkness."

Keitaro glanced at Su sideways, but nodded slowly a moment later. "Where are we headed? And what was with those names you made up for us? And what's a cuticle?"

Su made the first left turn. "Keitaro, it's best to remain silent in this part of town."

Keitaro sighed, but nodded again as he turned his thoughts inward. "I know I didn't imagine the nervous look he gave me. Empyrean was worried I was someone else. Some kind of official perhaps?" His mind flashed back to the Monastery in Yokokoku, to the man in the red armor. "Hishinjiru…Empyrean must have thought I was a Weedkiller." He looked down at the thin leather armor he wore and recalled Jajauma's parting advice.

"If you two weren't before," The ram-girl's voice resonated. "You truly are Weeds now. Watch your every step. Trust no one."

"Su already knew." Keitaro realized all too late. "Whatever it is she's looking for, she knew the risk and stopped me from endangering us further." He clenched his free fist. "Some protector I am." As they rounded the next corner, Keitaro's eyes went wide.

This area of the town was considerably run down, much more so than what he had seen so far. He saw people hiding in the shadows, peering out from behind tattered curtains and broken doors. Su pulled him fast through the town, and beneath the bridge. He wondered momentarily if he let go of her hand if she would break out into an all out run. He tightened his grip on her hand, determined not to let her get away.

Su shielded her eyes as she came out from under the bridge. "He's outside the city…" She looked off into the distance at the solitary hut. "How sad…"

Keitaro also looked out at the decrepit cottage. He looked over at Su's concerned expression. He returned his attention to the house. "For him to be exiled entirely from the city is not a sign that inspires confidence. Maybe we should rethink this?"

Su just shook her head and walked forward slowly.

Keitaro followed after her. He lifted her hood over her head gently as he came up beside her. "It's windy out here. Protect yourself from the sand." He returned her sad smile. "Come on. Let's go get your kite. No, your sky flyer."

Su stopped as they reached the outer edges of the hut's property. "Keitaro? Would you mind…waiting out here for me?"

"Huh? Why?" Keitaro looked shocked for a moment. He searched her eyes for an answer when she didn't reply. "Ok then. I'll wait here."

Su smiled and walked towards the hut and quietly slipped inside.

"Wasn't she supposed to announce herself first?" Keitaro wondered silently.

OOOOO

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Su called out quietly as she descended the staircase into the true lodgings that the hut above concealed.

"Who's there?" Demanded a voice angrily. "Who dares enter my home uninvited? Don't you know who I am? I'll make you pay for this!" The old man hobbled out from a back room. He tapped the way slightly with cane to ensure it was free of debris.

"My apologies Master Crafter." Su replied softly.

The old man's head spun rapidly toward the sound of her voice. His eyes, thick and white with cataracts, fixating on her. "Who are you? What business do you have with me?"

"I have heard that you are the greatest sky flyer artisan ever known." Su replied. "My Ma spoke of you very highly. I would like to purchase one of your works."

"I gave up my work long ago." He turned away. "Be gone sproutling. You'll find no flyers here."

"I'm looking for a very specific flyer." Su continued despite the man's claim. "It measured half a field in length, and required a carry satchel even when folded to its smallest size. It was dyed a magnificent blue-green in color.

The old man turned toward Su again, surprise evident on his face. "That design. How do you know it? The only person who ever saw it was…" He stepped forward. "But she…"

Su stepped forward. "She told me about it when I was still very small. I've memorized it for so long, I don't think I'll ever forget it."

The old man stumbled foreword toward the sound of Su's voice. "Where are you?"

Su went to him and took his hands into hers. Gently she lifted them to her face. "I'm right here."

The elder traced the lines of her face with shaking hands. "By the Maiden…can it really be? Kaorra? Is it you?"

Su started to cry just a little bit as she nodded. "_Hai, _grenda. It's me." Her body was racked with sobs as the old man pulled her close. "I'm sorry grenda, but I don't have much time."

The old man was crying now as well. "No, I will not give you up after finally learning you are still alive."

Su pushed away gently. "My time is no longer my own. There is work to be done, work only I can do."

"Your da's work?!" The old man's voice became angry, but fear could be heard as well. He held her face and felt her nod slowly. "Why?"

Su pulled away, shaking her head. "That is only one part. Grenda, I need your help. I need Ma's flyer." She saw that he was torn. "Please grenda."

The old man finally nodded. "I will get it, and I will come with you."

Su waited quietly as he moved to another room of the small home. There was little to take her mind from what was coming next. A few minutes later she held the plain parcel in her hands.

"Wait a moment." The old man turned. "I'll gather the things I need."

"No grenda." Su felt her heart break as the only family she had left wheeled about in shock. "If you leave, they will know I've been here." She smiled, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. "The more normal things appear the better it will be for all of us."

"You would travel the land alone?" The old man swallowed hard. "Without aid or protection?"

"No." Su shook her head. "I am not alone. There is someone who has agreed to take this…journey…with me."

The old man reached and barely found a chair before falling into it. "A journey, you say?" His head bowed, his body shaking as he cried.

Su crossed the small room and knelt beside him, lifting his head to gently kiss his cheek. "I love you grenda. So please don't cry. Everything will workout in the end. You'll see." She squeezed his hand gently and stood. "Love you always."

"Love you always, my little flower." He listened to her foot steps as she climbed the stairs. The door clicked shut and be began to cry again. "Good bye."

OOOOO

Keitaro watched as Su returned from the small hut. Even through the sand caught in the wind he could see that she had been crying. He crossed the distance to her and pulled her hood up before placing his arm around shoulders. "Get everything you needed?"

"And more." Su nodded. "So much more."

Keitaro felt himself relax slightly. She may have been crying in the house, but she was happy now. He could hear it in her voice. The small quiet quality that she had let him hear the night he'd asked her to go out with him. "That's good." He gave her a gentle hug.

Su felt herself blush as Keitaro pulled her closer. "Come on. It's a long way to the next town before night fall."

First Roots Set

OOOOO

Wraiths: Not much action in this chapter…

Star: But the ending was kind of sweet at least.

Wraiths: (Makes a gagging noise)

Rider: (glares at the other two) Anyway, I know it went kind of slow but it will set things up for later on. I promise.

Wraiths: It had better.

Rider: Go away. (turns to audience) Anywho, please feel free to drop a line and tell me what you thought. I will have some extra free time now, seeing as I'm an idiot in Organic Chemistry apparently and dropped it, so this will be hopefully by the first of a triple threat on my account.

Star: Two new chapters? You are adventurous.

Rider: Sort of. I hope to have a CoH chapter in the next few days as well as a new story in…dare I say it…the realm of Naruto.

Wraiths: Dattebayo!

(Rider and Star both punch Wraiths in the face)

Star: I hate that phrase…

Rider: It has been greatly overused. Oh well. _Ja mata minna-san_.

Star: Bye people!

Wraiths: (leg twitches from within his crater)


End file.
